Sweetness
by Skittles26
Summary: When Light loses his memory he becomes romantically involved with L. But when he regains his memory he can't stop loving him. Light is faced with the decision of a lifetime when he has to choose between love and justice. LightxL
1. Bathroom Screams

_**A/N: Okay, so this takes place right after Episode 17, when L releases Light and Misa from captivity. L and Light are still handcuffed. Everything that happens might not be COMPLETELY accurate to the storyline beforehand, I'll do my best. It's my first yaoi AND my first Death Note story, so don't expect too much. (It's from Light's POV, in case you didn't know) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASEEEEEEEEEE! **_

Sweetness

Ryuzaki was crouched in his usual sitting position as he sat beside me on the couch. Misa was on my other side, her face lit up with a big smile as she babbled on about something.

"Aren't you just _so_ happy that we're free now, Light? We can be together! You can take me out on real dates and we can stare into each others eyes! Plus we can take long walks together, holding hands…" Misa said dreamily.

"Yes, I was hoping Light would take you out somewhere with good desserts for your next date. Seeing as I'm forced to join you," Ryuzaki chimed in quietly as he sipped his cup of coffee. Misa scowled.

"I still don't see why you have to come!" she whined.

"We've both explained this countless times, Misa. For whatever reason, Ryuzaki insists that there's still a chance I could be Kira, so he's not going to let me out of his sight," I said slowly, hoping Misa would finally understand. Misa whimpered and crossed her arms.

"Well when are you going to hurry up and take me out?" she complained.

"There are more important things to think about right now. I need to focus all of my energy on finding out who Kira really is," I said sternly.

"Sometimes I find an outing to a place of entertainment, such as an ice cream parlor, can heighten your senses and help your deductive reasoning," Ryuzaki suggested.

"Yay! Does that mean you're taking me to get ice cream?!" Misa clapped excitedly.

"Hm. I think you'd be too much of a distraction. I suppose we could bring you something back," Ryuzaki stood up unexpectedly, pulling me with him.

"What? You mean, you and Light are going to go get ice cream without me?!" Misa's eyes widened.

"I would leave your precious Light behind so you could do ridiculous things together, but seeing as he's still a suspect I simply must bring him. You, however, I have no obligation to," Ryuzaki said in his quiet way. I cheered internally; glad that I'd be free of Misa for a few hours.

"Watari, could you bring a car around front? Light and I are going out for some ice cream. Yes. Yes, I understand. Alright," Ryuzaki had a quick conversation with Watari on his cell phone. A red light flashed once and a loud beep sounded.

"The car is here," Ryuzaki said. He slumped over and we walked to the elevator together. Ryuzaki didn't bother to put on shoes or socks, but I slipped into my sneakers as fast as I could before he pulled me into the elevator.

Ryuzaki stayed quiet in the car, leaving me to start a conversation. I tried to ask him about Kira research, but he wouldn't tell me anything more than I already knew. After a ten minute or so drive, we arrived at our destination. Ryuzaki exited the car first and I followed him. We'd reached a fast food restaurant called Dairy Queen, which I knew served dozens of kinds of ice cream products. Ryuzaki hurried into the store and his eyes lit up as he looked at the menu.

"I'll take…one of those," he pointed when he reached the cashier. "And one of those...two of those…maybe six of those? No, seven. That one…that one…oh, and that one too," Ryuzaki requested. The cashier's eyebrows went up but she didn't comment on his large purchase. "Light?" Ryuzaki turned to me.

"Oh…just a small vanilla cone, please. Wait, do you have any potato chips?" I asked. The cashier shook her head. "Just the ice cream, then," I sighed. Ryuzaki paid and we waited for the worker to make our food. Well, mostly Ryuzaki's food.

"I would've thought you had more creativity in you than a vanilla cone," Ryuzaki said, looking slightly flabbergasted.

"I prefer potato chips," I shrugged. The worker finally finished with the food and handed it to us over the counter. Ryuzaki had to use three trays to carry everything. He licked his lips as we sat at a table together. I handed him a spoon and he started in on his banana split. I almost laughed when I watched my hand rise and fall with his. The metal handcuffs clinked against the table. I used my free hand to hold my ice cream cone and licked it slowly.

"This is excellent," Ryuzaki said with a mouthful of ice cream. He ate the whole dish in less than a minute, leaving only the banana in the container.

"You should really eat that, you know. You're not the healthiest guy I've ever met," I pointed out.

"Yes, however my brain is in better shape than most," he said, now taking a slurp of his milkshake.

"Hey, you've got something on your cheek," I reached my handcuffed hand out without thinking to wipe the ice cream off of Ryuzaki's face. His skin was surprisingly soft, and I felt him quiver under my touch. I withdrew my hand quickly. "Sorry," I said, looking down.

"Better?" Ryuzaki asked, ignoring the intimate moment.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, all gone," I nodded. We ate the rest of our dessert in silence, unable to get rid of the tension between us after I stroked his cheek.

When we got back to headquarters Misa had fallen asleep on the couch. I found she actually looked much prettier when she wasn't talking. Ryuzaki assumed his usual squatting position, this time on a chair, and turned the television on. He began reviewing surveillance tapes from a local prison, where another criminal had been killed the previous day.

"Um, Ryuzaki?" I asked awkwardly.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki replied, not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"There's nowhere I can sit. We're handcuffed, in case you forgot," I shook my hand to remind him.

"Oh. No, I didn't forget. I merely figured you wouldn't mind standing. I'd offer you my lap, but I'd have to rearrange my sitting position, and that wouldn't very well help discover Kira," Ryuzaki stated.

"Yeah, forty percent and all that. I'll stand, then," I rolled my eyes before closing them, deciding as long as I was forced to be attached to Ryuzaki I might as well get some rest.

I woke up some time later, shocked I'd been able to sleep standing up. Ryuzaki was still evaluating the tapes, however now he was sipping a fresh cup of coffee.

I used my free hand to rub my eyes before blushing when I realized something.

"Ryuzaki?" I whispered.

"What is it, Light?" he said.

"I need to use the bathroom. Uncuff me," I demanded.

"I would, but then there'd be no way to tell if you were doing something…Kira-related while you claimed to be relieving yourself. I see no choice but to join you," Ryuzaki stood up, scratching one of his legs with the other.

"No way!" I gasped. "You can't watch me!"

"You'll have to wait until I capture Kira, then," he sat back down.

"I can't wait that long!" I protested.

"Alright…" Ryuzaki stood up again.

"For the last time, _you can't come_!" I gritted my teeth.

"Make up your mind. If you keep asking me to stand and sit, I'm going to need a piece of cake," Ryuzaki said.

"Fine! Come, watch, you pervert," I mumbled.

"Maybe I really am a pervert…" Ryuzaki furrowed his non existent eyebrows. I sighed and stomped off to the bathroom, Ryuzaki trailing behind me.

I reached the bathroom and pulled Ryuzaki inside before closing the door and locking it.

"Can you at least close your eyes?" I tried to compromise.

"You could be hiding a weapon anywhere," Ryuzaki reasoned.

I huffed before unzipping my pants and relieving myself with one hand, as Ryuzaki watched with wide eyes. I felt suddenly self-conscious, almost as if Ryuzaki was checking me out. He touched his fingers to his lips, thinking.

"A weapon indeed…" he muttered under his breath, probably thinking I couldn't hear him. I smirked a little; glad he was impressed by my size. When I was finished I zipped my pants up again and washed my hands.

"Okay, Ryuzaki, your turn," I sneered. He looked at me blankly. "I showed you mine, you show me yours," I clarified. "It's the fair thing to do."

"Ah, justice," Ryuzaki half-smiled. He unzipped his own pants and pulled them down, removing his boxers as well. I gulped when I saw his length, realizing he was at least two inches bigger than I was. Without warning I got an incredible urge to reach down and touch him. My fingers twitched. "Is something wrong?" Ryuzaki asked innocently. I felt my heart start beating faster. Pushing all my inhibitions aside I took a step closer to Ryuzaki, pressing him against the bathroom wall.

"Close your eyes," I demanded.

"Not until the possibility of you being Kira is zero percent," Ryuzaki said.

"I said, close your eyes," I repeated.

"Not until the –" Ryuzaki gasped as I stroked his length. He made struggling sounds in his throat as he attempted to finish his sentence, but I ignored him and only touched him more intimately.

"Close your eyes," I said more softly. His eyelids fluttered shut. I lowered my lips to his neck and kissed his soft skin, never ceasing my hand movements on his growing erection. A million thoughts were racing through my head, a million reasons why I should stop, but Ryuzaki felt so good to touch and kiss that after a while I couldn't think at all.

"Light…" he moaned when my kisses ascended to his cheeks and chin. Abruptly, even though his eyes were closed, Ryuzaki's lips found mine. I kissed him back hungrily and our tongues fought for supremacy. My hand pumped his erection faster and his entire body tensed next to mine. Our handcuffed hands remained limp next to each other, while Ryuzaki's free hand snaked under my shirt and felt my chest. I felt Ryuzaki getting closer to his limit and I grabbed his sac lightly, causing him to throw his head back and moan loudly. My own erection felt like it was bursting through my pants, sending waves of need and pleasure through my body every time Ryuzaki moaned. I bit his lip seductively and teased his tip with my hand, causing him to arch his back and shove himself closer to me.

"Come for me, Ryuzaki," I whispered in his ear, urging him on.

"Mmm," he moaned. A smile stretched across my face as I thought of a better thing to say.

"Come for me…_L_," I murmured. He screamed in ecstasy at the sound of his name, finally exploding. When he was finished he slumped his head over my shoulder, breathing heavily.

"That was interesting," he said quietly.

"Yeah, something like that," I smiled, amazed I'd gone through with the whole thing.

"I must say, Light, of all the sweets I've tasted, your lips are the most…mouth-watering," Ryuzaki said calmly. I chuckled.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment?" I grinned. Ryuzaki smiled back, though he looked a little embarrassed. I leaned into kiss him again, but was interrupted by possibly the most annoying sound on Earth.

"LIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!" a voice called. Misa had clearly woken up. "Light, where are you?!" she cried. Ryuzaki rushed to pull up his boxers and pants, zipping them quickly. I splashed some water from the sink on my face to cool me down and opened the bathroom door.

"I was in the bathroom. Ryuzaki wouldn't take no for an answer when he asked to come along. He thinks I'm going to kill someone in there," I snorted to show how ridiculous it was.

"I thought I heard someone scream…" Misa said thoughtfully.

"Just your imagination, I guess," I said sheepishly.

"As charming as this conversation is, I need a piece of cake," Ryuzaki cut in. "I'll be right back," he turned to leave for the kitchen, apparently forgetting I was attached to him. "Oh. Well, _we'll _be right back."

_**Don't forget to review!!!!! **_


	2. A New Kira Test

_**A/N: Yay, Chapter 2 already! Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed, I love feedback!!!! (Please start or continue reviewing) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

_**Lemons may ensue. **_

_**Enjoyyy.**_

Ryuzaki cut a piece from the half-eaten cheesecake on the kitchen table and took a fork from the cutlery drawer, taking a quick bite. He nodded contently.

"Oh. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, Light. Feel free to have a piece of cake," Ryuzaki gestured towards the cake.

"No, I'm fine. Do you have any potato chips, though?" I inquired. Ryuzaki pointed above the refrigerator. I took the bag and began eating greedily. Potato chips were my favorite snack.

"Liiiight! You've been gone for almost three whole minutes!" Misa griped from the other room.

I groaned. "Be right there, _darling_," I rolled my eyes. Maybe it was just my imagination, but it seemed like Ryuzaki winced at the word. The two of us came back into the living room, where Misa was pouting on the couch.

"Why do you always leave me?" she stuck out her lower lip.

"I was only gone for a few minutes," I huffed, sitting next to her. Ryuzaki sat with his knees to his chest, still eating his cake. Misa curled up next to me, gazing into my eyes with a big smile. I crunched my potato chips loudly, hoping I'd annoy her enough to make her get away. A little while later Misa yawned and stretched her arms above her head.

"I'm sleepy," she said, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You should be getting to bed. You'll be sore if you fall asleep like this," I warned her.

"I don't want to leave you!" she sniffled.

"I'll be alright. Ryuzaki and I have some work to do on the Kira case anyways. Goodnight," I said, practically pushing Misa off the couch. She gave me one final dreamy stare before bouncing off to her floor.

Once Misa was gone I began stroking Ryuzaki's arm absentmindedly. He turned the television back on and resumed his inspection.

"Light?" he asked out of the blue.

"Yes?" I replied.

"What are you doing?" he said, his eyes never straying from the television.

"Uh…do you want me to stop?" I furrowed my eyebrows and pulled my hand away.

"No, I suppose it's fine if you continue," he said, and I continued my stroking. "I was just wondering how this might work."

"How _what_ might work, exactly?" I questioned.

"Do you plan on continuing to date Misa? Because I must say I'm not interested in a bizarre love triangle," he informed me. "Unless, of course, you consider my love of sweets and justice a love triangle. More of a love square, actually…" Ryuzaki trailed off.

"I wish I didn't have to date Misa. But you know as well as I do that we can't exactly be out in the open about our relationship. My father would kill me, for one thing," I said, surprised that Ryuzaki even had to ask.

"So, you feel as if it's best to hide things?" Ryuzaki confirmed.

"Not always…just in this case," I corrected him.

"I would consider that Kira-like behavior," Ryuzaki said in a monotone voice.

"What?! Now I'm back on the Kira chopping block?!" I groaned.

"I'm not entirely sure you were ever off," he finished his cake.

"I'M NOT KIRA!" I shouted.

"Your conduct suggests otherwise," Ryuzaki said simply.

"How can I convince you?" I stood up and jammed my face virtually an inch away from Ryuzaki's, so close I could feel his breath. "I'm. Not. Kira," I growled.

He stayed silent, and the tension between us grew until it became so huge we couldn't bear it. We jumped for each other at the same time, our lips crashing in a kiss. I climbed on top of Ryuzaki, rushing to take off his clothes and plant rough kisses all over his body. He breathed heavily under me, his erection clearly visible when I had him down to just his boxers.

Ryuzaki's hands struggled to remove my clothes as I kissed down his stomach, nipping at the area right above the waistband of his boxers. I examined the red spot I left and gave it a soft lick, causing him to shiver underneath me. Finally we were both undressed, and I hurried to turn Ryuzaki over so my stomach was resting on his back. Our handcuffs made things difficult, but interesting as well.

Thinking fast, I rubbed my fingers against Ryuzaki's cake plate, hoping they'd catch a bit of the taste. He was quick to suck them, forcing me to think of him sucking another part of my body. My erection grew against his back, and we both moaned with pure desire.

Not wasting any time, I slipped a slick finger into Ryuzaki's entrance. He groaned at the pressure but accepted it willingly. I added another finger, and this time I felt him convulse around me. Not able to take it any longer, I mounted him and lowered myself into his entrance. He gasped at the feeling but was quickly matching me thrust for thrust.

"Mmm, so good, so tight," I muttered against Ryuzaki's shoulder. I reached my hand down to pump his erection and he moaned in response. Now that I had entered him I felt like I should slow down and allow us both to enjoy the feeling a bit more.

"Huh?" Ryuzaki muttered when he felt my pace decrease. Ignoring him, I rocked my body against his slowly, rejoicing at the feeling of his body begging me for more. "Light…" he complained.

"Mmm," I moaned into his ear. He gasped loudly and trembled under me as I suckled his earlobe and simultaneously massaged his length.

"Ugh," Ryuzaki whimpered, pressing himself against me.

"What's the matter?" I said with heavy breaths.

"I never considered you a coward, Light," Ryuzaki said seductively.

"A COWARD?!" I exclaimed. "Oh, you're asking for it now," I snarled, increasing the speed of my thrusts. Ryuzaki bit his lip so badly it almost started to bleed as I put all my effort into riding him, going as hard and as deep as I could.

"Mmm, you feel _so _good, L," I whispered. Once again, Ryuzaki exploded at the sound of his name, but this time I bent over his shoulder to muffle his scream with a kiss. A few seconds later I came as well, and my release was so intense I felt as if my bones had dissolved and my heart had stopped.

I remained on top of him, our bodies heaving together with every breath we took. Sweat trickled down both our backs, our hair plastered to our foreheads.

Ryuzaki didn't speak again until he regained his composure.

"It appears you respond well when challenged, Light Yagami," he said thoughtfully. He attempted to roll over and I allowed him to, so now our stomachs were pressed together. We stared into each others' eyes, light smiles on both our faces.

"That sounds like a conclusion you would make after conducting an experiment," I said, puzzled.

"I suppose it does," Ryuzaki brought his thumb to his mouth.

"So you're telling me this was all an experiment? Another test to see if I'm Kira?" I said, astonished.

"That was my original intention, yes. I had no idea it would go this far, however. That was more of a…decision I made in the heat of the moment," he clarified.

I rocked back on my heels so I wasn't lying on top of Ryuzaki anymore. I suddenly felt humiliated in my nakedness, like a lab rat after a demoralizing trial.

"I didn't think that would bother you. You're using me, aren't you?" Ryuzaki said coolly.

"Using you?" I repeated dumbly.

"Yes. You don't want a relationship with me. Instead you feel the need to hide things, and date a girl you absolutely despise. Yet you still want to have these little encounters when Misa is gone. You're using me, quite plainly," Ryuzaki shrugged. I sat in silence for a moment, trying to form an argument in my head.

"Everything's happening too fast. It's too much for one day. I'm gonna get some rest," I leaned back against the couch and closed my eyes, deciding not to bicker.

"Do you mind if I turn the television on while you sleep?" Ryuzaki asked. I shook my head. I heard the TV click on, and the low sound of the tapes put me to sleep in minutes.

_**Woot, woot, done with Chapter 2! Sorry it's a tad short, but there's more to come soon! REVIEW, POR FAVOR! **_


	3. Ferris Wheels and Strangers

_**A/N: First off BIG BIG BIG BIG BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed!!!!!! You are my knights in shining armor, my real-life Kiras! I worked super-duper hard to make this chapter longer, so please please read!!! **_

_**Don't forget to review!!!!!! **_

When I woke up Ryuzaki had stopped watching the tapes and was sipping a cup of coffee. Some papers were splayed out on a table in front of him, and his laptop was open to a program I didn't recognize. He actually looked quite comical, seeing as he hadn't remembered to put his clothes on since I took them off of him the previous night. Looking down at myself I realized I was naked as well.

"What's that?" I asked, startling Ryuzaki.

"Kira research," he answered. "Coffee?" he extended the cup towards me.

"Huh? No, I'm fine," I shook my head.

"I figured you'd say that. I had Watari bring you some potato chips," Ryuzaki nodded towards the table. Sure enough, an unopened bag of potato chips was resting there. I took it and starting eating, shutting up my growling stomach.

"I haven't eaten anything with substance in days. Just potato chips and ice cream," I complained.

"Yes. That always makes me feel much smarter," Ryuzaki said quietly, swallowing some coffee.

"Look, I think we should talk, Ryuzaki," I said, cutting to the chase.

"There will be plenty of time for talking after I've solved the Kira case," he digressed.

"After _you've _solved it? You're not the only person working on this, you know," I reminded him.

"Yes, but I'm the only one who's going to solve it. I'm the only one working close enough with Kira himself," Ryuzaki stared pointedly at me.

"I'M NOT KIRA!" I shouted.

"Hm, you sure do protest a lot," Ryuzaki stroked his lip.

"Shut up!" I sat up. "Maybe you're Kira, not me! You're the only person on this case that hasn't been investigated and bugged and videotaped and followed! What's the possibility that you're Kira, huh Ryuzaki?" I pointed a finger at his chest.

"Zero percent," he replied, typing something on his laptop. "Trying to blame others. Also Kira-like behavior," he shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'M NOT KIRA!" I groaned. "Ugh, could we please just talk about what happened last night?"

"Go ahead," Ryuzaki shrugged.

"You might be right. Maybe I'm using you. But not deliberately. I just can't help myself. Please, Ryuzaki, we should continue how things have been going. It's a great stress-reliever," I tried to convince him.

"I've found that eating sweets also relieves stress," Ryuzaki drank his coffee.

"I thought my lips counted as sweets," I leaned closer to him. He licked his lips.

"You shouldn't be distracting me," he gritted his teeth.

"Please, L," I used his name persuasively. He didn't try to hide it when a smile flickered across his face.

"If I allow you to…relieve your stress, will you be able to focus on the Kira case?" Ryuzaki raised his non-existent eyebrows.

"Yes!" I nodded eagerly.

"Fine. But you owe me a banana split," Ryuzaki bargained.

"Deal," I said hurriedly before he could change his mind. I resumed munching on my potato chips and looked over Ryuzaki's shoulder as he worked on the case.

An hour later Misa bounded into the room, threw her arms around my neck, and squealed.

"Oh Light! I missed you so much!" she cried.

"It hasn't even been an entire day," I rolled my eyes.

"I have the MOST romantic thing to do today! There's a carnival in the city, and we can go together! We can ride the Ferris Wheel and eat cotton candy and you can win me prizes!" Misa beamed.

"Cotton candy is delicious," Ryuzaki licked his lips.

"You're not coming!" Misa scowled.

"He has to come," I said before Ryuzaki could respond. "We're attached," I held up our handcuffed wrists to remind her.

"UGH! You are MY boyfriend, not his!" Misa stomped her foot. I shrugged.

Ryuzaki called for a car which arrived quickly, and the three of us piled into it. Misa glared at Ryuzaki for the entire ride, who cocked his head to the side and stared back.

"You two are ridiculous," I snorted. Misa hmphed1. The carnival was somewhat far away, and it took a while to get there. When we finally did Misa rushed out of the car and took my un-Ryuzaki-handcuffed hand in hers.

"Let's go on the Ferris Wheel first!" she squealed. Ryuzaki got out of the car and looked down at his feet, frowning. He hated to wear shoes, but the ground at a carnival was just too unsanitary to go barefoot on. The three of us headed over to the ticket booth and bought wristbands. Misa giggled and asked me to help her put hers on, but I pretended I couldn't finagle it because of my handcuffed hand. Ryuzaki used his teeth to put his on for some strange reason, but I found he actually looked quite cute doing it.

Misa skipped over to the Ferris Wheel (Ryuzaki and I walked). We got there just in time for the next shift.

"Two to a seat," the cranky operator stopped us when the three of us tried to sit together.

"Oh. It appears Light and I will have to ride together," Ryuzaki said softly.

"Huh?! No way! I'm not riding alone!" Misa cried.

"Two to a seat," the operator sighed.

"Hey, hurry up, lady, we wanna ride too!" an annoyed person waiting in line yelled at Misa.

"I want to ride with Light!" she pouted.

"You don't have a choice, Misa, we're handcuffed," I said. Misa whimpered but reluctantly rode with a teenage fan boy that recognized her. Ryuzaki and I climbed onto the seat and the ride began.

The view was actually fairly gorgeous. When we reached the top we could see the entire carnival. (And Ryuzaki wasn't bad to look at either) I leaned in close to Ryuzaki and breathed onto his neck.

"I wish I could kiss you," I murmured. He couldn't hide his goosebumps.

"Yes, I wish you could too," he said back quietly.

I moved our handcuffed hands closer together, subtly slipping my fingers between his. Ryuzaki turned to look at me, appearing a bit bemused.

"That's interesting," he said.

"What?" I withdrew my hand.

"If you honestly are using me for simple sex, you wouldn't hold my hand," he stroked his lip. "Not something Kira would do. Although, maybe it _is_ even more Kira-like than it seems. You want me to believe that you're not Kira, so you try to act loving and compassionate, two things Kira is not. But if you're only acting…" he let his voice trail off thoughtfully.

"I'm not acting! And I'm not Kira!" I defended myself. Ryuzaki stayed quiet.

Before the end of the ride, he slipped his hand back into mine.

When we got off of the Ferris Wheel Misa wanted to ride the Carousel. After that was the Haunted House. We were halfway through when a fake Shinigami popped out at us, causing Ryuzaki to shriek loudly and bury his head in my shoulder. I tried not to let Misa see my smile.

Ryuzaki wanted to go in the House of Mirrors, which turned out to be a lot of fun. We made funny faces, danced, and even snuck a quick kiss in the corner. It was hilarious watching ourselves distorted in the mirrors.

Next Misa insisted I pick a ride, and by then the sun was literally baking us. I chose the log flume, hoping it would cool us off.

Misa sat in the front, Ryuzaki in the middle, and I sat in the back. Ryuzaki had to bend his arm back slightly and I had to sit a little forward because of the handcuffs, but it worked out alright.

We reached the top of the massive drop, and all three of us couldn't help but scream and then laugh as we flew down it. We all got soaked. I shook my head like a dog, trying to dry myself off. Ryuzaki lifted up his shirt to dry off his face, and I caught a glimpse of his stomach. My stomach flew into my throat when I saw his well-built abs. He caught me looking and I whipped my head around, turning bright red. He smirked to himself.

"What a great choice, Light!" Misa smiled and kissed me on the cheek. "I feel so refreshed!" she skipped off to the next ride and I hurriedly wiped my cheek off. Ryuzaki was still sopping wet, his normally swooshy hair draped over his face. My pants suddenly felt a little too tight, and I blushed even more. Ryuzaki noticed my growing bulge and told Misa we had to go to the bathroom. She frowned but didn't complain.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?" I asked as he led me into a bathroom stall and shut the door. "This is a public place!"

"Once again, Light Yagami is a coward," Ryuzaki raised his non-existent eyebrows. I growled and locked the stall door, my lips finding his in an instant. Skipping most of the foreplay, we both dropped our pants and boxers to our ankles. I spun Ryuzaki around so he was facing the wall. I put my fingers to his mouth and he sucked them eagerly. I put one in his entrance and found his sweet spot, causing him to put his hands against the wall for support. I added another finger and he groaned loudly. At three fingers he was panting and begging me for more.

"Mmm, Light," he pressed his forehead to the wall. I grabbed his hips and leaned into him, my erection pressing onto his back. He moaned again. Finally I entered him, thrusting away with vigor. He matched my pace, sweat mixing with the water from the log flume. I started thrusting faster, deeper, harder, practically pushing him into the wall.

"Oh God, L," I cried, reaching around him to grasp his length. He moaned with pleasure and I exploded with a final thrust, releasing myself inside of him. He came seconds after, breathing heavily. I rested my head against his back, still inside of him. It felt so good, so right, to be joined with him that way.

Eventually we remembered Misa and hurried to pull our pants up, throw some water on our faces to wash away the sweat (and the smell), and find her again.

"You guys were gone forever!" she scowled.

"Long line," I shrugged. Ryuzaki looked down, hiding his grin.

"Hey!" a hefty man came out of the bathroom, glaring at Ryuzaki and me. "Clean up after yourself, faggots! You idiots left your nasty skeet on the fucking floor!" he yelled before heading back in.

Ryuzaki and I both blushed, avoiding Misa's curious gaze.

"Now, _what_, exactly, did you do in the bathroom?"

_1 __Yes, I'm aware the "hmphed" isn't a word. But you're all smart enough to figure it out, aren't you?? _

_**REVIEW!!!!! (please) **_


	4. Let Them Eat Pie

_**A/N: Ahem, I think it's very important that I let everyone know I AM FOREVER IN DEBT TO YOU FOR REVIEWING! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! YOU ARE ALL MY SUNSHINES, MY SWEETHEARTS, MY CAREBEARS! **_

…_**.now that I'm done being extremely affectionate towards people I've never met….**_

_**Chapter 4, ladies and gents! (Mainly ladies, I believe) (Gents should totally read too, though) **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note **_

Misa tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? What was that guy talking about?"

"Who knows?" I laughed nervously. "He probably mistook us for someone else," I shrugged. "Let's get some cotton candy," I tried to change the subject. Ryuzaki's face lit up at the sound of sweets.

I bought Misa and Ryuzaki both sticks of cotton candy. Ryuzaki stuck his tongue to it, letting the sugar dissolve on his tongue. He looked positively adorable. When they finished eating Misa spotted the shooting gallery and begged me to win her a stuffed animal. The three of us walked over and I paid for a turn. I got five shots to hit at least two moving targets, and I'd win a prize.

"Come on Light, win for me!!!" Misa giggled. I hit a target on my first try, but missed the next three. I shut one eye, aimed, and pulled the trigger, hitting the final target with a bang.

"Yay!" Misa screeched.

"Congratulations, which prize would you like?" the operator said with a bored expression.

"Uh, the bear, I guess," I said. The operator handed me the small stuffed bear and Misa took it before I could give it to her.

"Oh thank you so much!" Misa hugged the stuffed animal tightly. "You're the greatest!"

"Uh, yeah," I scratched my head awkwardly.

"Impressive. I bet you can't win the ring toss," Ryuzaki challenged.

"Oh yeah? How much do you wanna bet?" I squared my shoulders.

"If you win, you have to give me the prize," he bargained. "If you lose, you don't have to give me the prize."

"What? That makes no sense. If I win, my prize is giving you the prize?" I asked, confused.

"I understand if you can't do it," he looked away.

"Of course I can," I marched over to the ring toss and asked for ten rings. A huge container of empty glass soda bottles was set up, and all I had to do was get one small ring around the top of the bottle to win an enormous stuffed animal.

"Bring it on," I gritted my teeth and threw the first ring. I missed. I missed the second one too. And the third. And the fourth. And the fifth, and the sixth, and the seventh, and the eighth, and the ninth.

I only had one ring left. I whipped my sweaty palms off on my pants, sneaking a glimpse of Ryuzaki. He had a smug look, but I also caught the slightest glimmer of hope in his eyes.

I closed my eyes, crossed my fingers, and flung the final ring, praying I'd win. I kept my eyes closed even when the ring left my hand, scared it hadn't landed on a bottle.

"WINNER!" the operator bellowed. I opened my eyes, shocked.

"Huh?! No way!" I gasped when I saw the ring, barely clinging onto the edge of a bottle top.

"You won! Would you like a dolphin, a panda, or a husky?" he asked.

"I dunno. Ryuzaki?" I looked at him.

"WHAT?!" Misa interjected. "YOU'RE GIVING IT TO _HIM_?!" her jaw dropped.

"That was the bet," I nodded.  
"A panda, I suppose," Ryuzaki scratched one leg with the other.

"Here ya go," the worker handed him the largest stuffed panda I'd ever seen. It was easily four feet tall, and he had to struggle to wrap his arms around it.

"I DON'T BELIEVE THIS!" Misa stomped her foot.

"Relax, Misa, I'm just following through on my bet," I said. Ryuzaki hugged the panda, smiling up at it. I crossed my arms arrogantly. "Told you I'd win."

"Yes, well, Kira does hate to lose," Ryuzaki mumbled.

"MY GOD! I'M NOT KIRA!" I groaned.

"Could we ride the Tilt-A-Whirl? I enjoy the spinning," Ryuzaki requested. Now Misa and I were both upset. She and I sulked on the way to the Tilt-A-Whirl. It didn't help that there was a line of people waiting to ride. We got behind two attractive college-age girls.

"Hi," one of them looked at me and smiled. "I'm Hideyo, and this is my friend Sugi," she introduced herself and the girl next to her.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Li–" I stopped talking when I felt Ryuzaki's elbow hit my rib.

"Alias," he whispered.

"Matsuda," I said, using the first name that came to mind. "I'm Matsuda," I grinned nervously. Misa coughed loudly. "Oh, this is Misa, my, uh, girlfriend," I added.

"Girlfriend?" Hideyo confirmed.

"Yeah," I nodded. Misa snaked an arm around my waist. Ryuzaki rolled his eyes.

"I'm Hideki," he introduced himself, using one of his many aliases. He gave the girls a slightly perverted stare.

"Uh, hi," the girls looked away uncomfortably. Ryuzaki hunched over even further, now grouchy. Even though she knew I was taken by Misa, Hideyo kept giving me flirty looks. Eventually it was our turn to ride.

"Four to a car," the operator sighed, looking uninterested. Misa, Ryuzaki and I slipped into a car, and Hideyo rushed in behind us. Ryuzaki and I sat next to each other, leaving Misa and Hideyo across from us.

"Hey, don't you wanna sit with your friend or something?" Misa glared.

"Huh? No, I'm fine here," she winked at me. I cleared my throat and looked away. Ryuzaki continued to stare at her, and I almost laughed aloud when I noticed a spot of drool coming out of his mouth. I snorted and nudged him gently, to remind him where he was.

The ride started and we began twirling around and around at a sickening pace. Ryuzaki smiled and put his hands in the air, dragging my handcuffed hand along with him.

"Whee!" he cried like a child. I couldn't help but chuckle. The girls groaned, thoroughly embarrassed. When the ride ended Misa and Hideyo hurried to get out, but Ryuzaki wanted to ride again.

"You two go on ahead. It's past lunch time anyways, we should be heading home soon. Ryuzaki and I will just ride this one more time," I excused them.

"I don't wanna wait around!" Misa complained.

"I suppose you can take the car home. Light and I will find our way," Ryuzaki scratched his cheek with his index finger. Misa crossed her arms but complied. Hideyo blew me a kiss before catching up with her friend, who appeared pretty pissed.

This time Ryuzaki and I had the car to ourselves, and we both put our hands up, shrieking and laughing. When the car spun away from everyone watching, I leaned over to give Ryuzaki a quick kiss. He kissed back, even though he was clearly surprised.

When the ride ended for a second time we got off, heading for the exit. On the way there we passed some picnic tables set up outside with paper plates topped with pie set up on them.

"Pie eating contest in two minutes! Two minutes! Winner gets their choice of five free pies! We've got em all! Apple, blueberry, raspberry, strawberry, pumpkin, chocolate, cinnamon, everything!" an announcer boomed from the picnic tables.

"Hm, that sounds interesting," Ryuzaki licked his lips.

"Those contests are disgusting, Ryuzaki," I wrinkled my nose.

"Be that as it may, I want to try," he made his way over to the picnic table and paid the announcer for one slot. The other spots were quickly filled, and it was Ryuzaki against nine others. Seeing as we were handcuffed I had to sit next to him. The announcer took pity on me and gave me a free piece of pie.

"Alright, contestants, on the word 'eat' you are to consume your entire chunk of pie _without_ using your hands! Fastest person to finish the pie is the winner! Okay! One…two…three…eat!" the announcer shouted.

Ryuzaki bent over the pie and practically inhaled it, chewing as fast as humanly possible. I started to laugh, and my chuckles quickly morphed into a full on belly laugh as Ryuzaki devoured the pie. By the time he finished my sides hurt from laughing so much.

"I'MFF DUSH!" Ryuzaki yelled with a full mouth when all the pie on his plate was gone. He was the clear winner. Pie covered his chin and cheeks, and some had even made its way into his hair. His enormous smile was enough to inspire anyone to giggle, and he chose his five pies after much thought. I led him into a corner under a tree, examining his pie coated face. Checking to make sure no one was watching, I brought his face close to mine and licked down his cheek, cleaning off the pie. I ran my tongue across his chin, scooping the pastry off. When I finished I gave him a gentle kiss, and his tongue slipped into my mouth as he tasted the pie.

"Mmm," he moaned. I made a mental reminder to eat more sweets to get more moans from a kiss.

"We should go, L. Misa will wonder where I am," I whispered.

"Hm. So you're going to call me L now?" Ryuzaki raised his non existent eyebrows.

"Does that bother you?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"Then, yes, I will," I smiled.

"Yes. Well, would you like me to call for another car?" L offered.

"Why don't we walk?" I shrugged.

"It's a far walk. I'll require at least…two more pies and three more sticks of cotton candy to make the trip. And you'll have to carry my shoes," L took his shoes off and handed them to me. I sighed and held them.

"Fine, I'll go get the food and meet you at the carnival entrance," I said, turning back in the direction of the cotton candy stand.

"Hey, it's you faggots again. Making out in public?" the same hefty man from before approached us. "You're disgusting," he sneered.

Suddenly L's foot was in the man's face. He stumbled and fell backwards from the strength of L's kick. When he stood up again I rocked my arm back and socked him in the face, causing him to fall over again. L and I high-fived and hurried out of the carnival before the man could catch up.

_**Yay, chapter 4 is finished! Yes, Light has made the fateful switch from Ryuzaki to L. Gimme your feedback! Tell me what you wanna see in the upcoming chapters (I love catering to my fellow DN fans). **_

_**I will not, however, "kill Misa", as I've received numerous requests to do. **_

_**LOL REVIEW, PLEASEEE! **_


	5. Serious Dessert

_**A/N: YAY! Reviews put a massive smile on my face. I will do my best to put as many requests as I can in, so keep them coming. Lol sometimes I feel like I'm just writing a bunch of one shots, so I'ma try to put some more plot in soon. (Boo, plot is boring)**_

_**Chapter 5 goes out to Eveliina92, Evanescenceangel18, and MissPumpkinHead (who is my inspiration), where I will do my best to complete their requests! **_

_**THANK YOU AGAIN FOR REVIEWING! YOU ARE MY ANGELS, MY CUPCAKES, MY OTHER HALVES! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note **_

L and I started the long walk home. We estimated it to be about two hours away if we walked briskly. L slung his giant panda over his back and wrapped its arms around his neck so he could carry it with only one hand. I held his shoes in one hand and the pies in the other. He had started in on the cotton candy, eating it the same cute way as before. I smiled shyly.

"Wha?" he said through the cotton candy.

"Nothing. You're cute, that's all," I replied bashfully.

"Oh. Fanks," he swallowed his mouthful. We walked in silence for a while, only the sound of L eating in the air.

"So…" I cleared my throat. "Do you have any new theories about Kira?" I asked.

"The Yotsuba group appears suspicious, but there's no concrete evidence," L took the first pie from me and began eating (1).

"We should investigate some more," I encouraged, eager to finally have another suspect.

"Yes," L agreed. "Would you like some pie?" he held out the container to me. I shook my head politely. L grinned mischievously and smeared some of the pie on his lips. "Now would you like some pie?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned over to kiss him. I suckled the pie off of his lips, biting his lower lip playfully. We broke apart and he continued eating.

We continued our silent walk and L finished the first pie, taking a second.

"Hey L?" I asked.

"Yes?" he looked at me peripherally.

"I'm not using you," I decided.

"Hm?" he stopped chewing.

"I'm not using you. I can't be. If I was, I wouldn't feel so…protective of you. I enjoy spending time with you. Watching you eat pie, winning you stuffed animals. I feel something more with you than just a desperate urge to fuck your brains out. Although I definitely have a desperate urge to fuck your brains out," I admitted.

"Hm. That's very nice of you to say, Light," L went back to eating his pie.

"That's it? I just told you how I feel and you just eat pie?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I thought you enjoyed watching me eat pie. I'm sorry, does it make you uncomfortable? I told you you're welcome to have some," he offered.

"No! Don't you ever talk about your feelings?!" I said, frustrated.

"Hm. No, I suppose I don't. No one really asks me about my feelings," L said softly. In that moment he looked so innocent, so alone, I had to physically stop myself from dropping everything I was carrying and throwing my arms around him.

_Get a grip, Light_, I thought to myself.

"Well. I'm asking you. How do you feel about me?" I inquired.

"You're my best friend," L smiled. "And I also wouldn't mind you fucking my brains out," he smirked.

"Good," I grinned. We began chatting about random things, from favorite dessert toppings to hard test questions in high school. An hour later we were still talking when we realized how dark it had gotten. A quick look at the time on an electronic bank sign told me it was past seven.

"Shouldn't we be getting back soon?" I craned my neck, trying to find something I recognized.

"I think we might be lost," L responded carelessly. He was on his fifth and final pie.

"It's been three hours and we're not home. We must've walked at least fifteen miles!" I exclaimed (2).

Suddenly one of L's cars pulled up and Watari rolled down the window.

"Ah, here you are. I've been looking for almost two hours," he said, relieved. "Get in, I'll take you home."

L and I were both happy to sit down. The bottoms of L's feet were filthy, covered with dirt from the city streets.

"You're going to need a shower," I pointed at his feet. He winked. I blushed, realizing we would have to shower together.

By the time we got home Misa had gone to bed, but not before leaving me a note.

_Light- _

_WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?? I'M SO WORRIED! COME WAKE ME UP AS SOON AS YOU'RE HOME! I SENT WATARI OUT LOOKING FOR YOU. _

_All my love,_

_Misa _

I crumpled up the note and threw it away. L and I collapsed together on the couch, exhausted. I traced the line of stitching on L's shirt, my head resting on his stomach.

"I'm hungry," L said abruptly.

"You just ate five pies!" I laughed.

"Yes, but you owe me a banana split," he reminded me with a naughty look in his eyes. "Close your eyes," he commanded. I wasn't used to L telling me what to do, but I obeyed anyways. He led me into the kitchen and I heard him rummaging around in the refrigerator. Then we went back into the living room and L began undressing me until I was completely naked.

"Can I open my eyes?" I groaned.

"I suppose," he sighed. I opened my eyes to find that L was naked too. He had laid out countless dessert toppings on the ground, everything from whipped cream to caramel sauce.

"What's this for?" I raised my eyebrows. Ignoring my question L pushed me down so I was resting on my knees. First he opened the vanilla ice cream, lathering it onto my chest and shoulders. Next came the chocolate and strawberry ice cream. I started shivering from the cold but didn't stop him.

L picked up the can of whipped cream and sprayed it down my chest and stomach, licking his lips. Then he smeared chocolate and caramel sauce all over my abs, and it was clear that the idea of licking it all off of me was…exciting to him. Finally he plopped a few maraschino cherries on top of my head, smiling.

"Ta-da!" he said cutely. "My banana split is complete!"

"Wait…where's the banana?" I looked around, perplexed.

"Yes, the banana…and the nuts…you already have," L looked emphatically at my crotch.

"It's still not really a banana _split_…" I said as an idea popped into my head. Thankful for all of my tennis training, I braced my hands against the ground and spread my legs as far as they would go horizontally. I felt the ice cream and toppings melting down my body, but I disregarded them. Finally I had almost completely split my legs, creating the perfect, yet incredibly painful, human banana split.

Unable to resist, L dove at me, causing me to fly backwards. He was now on top of me, licking and sucking all of the sweets off of me. His tongue raced down my chest, slurping up the chocolate syrup. I moaned loudly as he slipped my erection into his mouth to get the whipped cream off of it.

"Oh God, L," I breathed. His mouth left my length and headed up to my neck, kissing the ice cream stained skin. He nipped at my chest lightly, installing an incredibly familiar feeling of need inside of me. After only a few more seconds I couldn't bear it anymore and I flipped over so I was on top of him.

I didn't waste any time, bringing my mouth down to his burgeoning erection. Slowly I started to take his tip into my mouth, moving my tongue in circular motions. My tongue darted out to touch the fun little dip under his head, causing him to moan more loudly and more intimately than I'd ever heard. Enjoying it, I flicked my tongue back to the same spot, this time getting an even more intense moan and even a little bit of thrashing. Pleased, I continued moving my mouth down his length until I had him entirely sheathed. I used my un-handcuffed hand to give his balls a light squeeze. His eyelids fluttered shut and he groaned again.

Now that I had him totally in my mouth, I pulled back, allowing my teeth to ever so gently graze his erection. He let out a small scream, arching his back to bring his length closer to me.

Fully aware of how close he was to orgasm I resumed my ministrations, sliding his cock in and out of my mouth. I squeezed his sac again, never pausing in my sucking. I used my other hand to massage his base, knowing the combination of all three would send him over the edge. As I expected, his sac tightened up and he exploded into my mouth with an ear-piercing scream. I swallowed his tangy seed, still licking his tip. He trembled beneath me, his whole body shaking viciously.

Immediately I turned him over so my stomach was spooning his back, grabbing his ass cheeks with both hands. My erection was now throbbing with lust, but I wanted to excite L again before entering him. I reached my hands around his waist to toy with his length, and he quickly hardened. Making good use of the chocolate syrup, I covered my fingers with it, letting L suck them. His sucking only increased my already enormous erection, and I quickly slid my fingers into his entrance. He moaned but took two of them, and I didn't bother adding a third before entering him. The shock caught him a little off guard, and he winced a bit, but I went back to massaging his cock and he forgot all about it.

Quickly I started pounding into him, going as rough as I could.

"Uh, uh, uh," I grunted with every thrust, hitting his sweet spot. He thrust against me, and I began pumping his erection so tightly he came much sooner than I did, exploding with a heavy moan. He had now fallen victim to my intense thrusts, as I was relentless with my force. I went as deep as possible, screaming his name repeatedly. My whole body was attacking him now as my pace increased and I slammed into him, sweat pouring down my face.

"Light," L gasped, clearly surprised at my force.

"Uhhhh," I moaned, the sound of my name urging me on. "Again, say it again," I commanded.

"Light," he murmured.

Finally my sweet release came as I burst out inside of him, my scream practically shaking the walls. The veins in my neck stiffened as I tightened every muscle in my body, uncontrollable pleasure flowing through my body. When I was finished at last I disintegrated against L and fell asleep in an instant.

_**(1) Yes, I know that in the show it was Light who made this discovery. But guess what. This isn't the show. Lol **_

_**(2) Yeah, they walk fast. **_

_**Alrighty! Yes, it was a tad short, but it's almost all dirty, so this should be enough to momentarily satisfy your thirsts. **_

_**Review, bitte! (please in German) **_


	6. Shame

_**A/N:**_ _**Thank you so much for your amazing reviews! My superheroes, my buttercups, my motivation! (I'm running out of names) Cutesy names aside, YOU ROCK! **_

_**Ahem, to all my non-reviewers…feeling jealous?? PROBLEM CAN EASILY BE SOLVED WITH A SIMPLE REVIEW!!!! **_

_**Okay, so here's some plot(kind of) as promised.**_

The next morning I felt L shaking me awake. Right away I knew something was wrong. His hands felt rushed and nervous against my naked skin.

"Light!" he whispered. I jumped up, scared.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Get dressed," he threw me my clothes. I pulled them on as quickly as I could, but I was still shirtless when Misa walked into the room.

"Light!" she squealed, running over to greet me. She froze in her tracks when she realized that L and I were both shirtless and sticky. "What's going on?" her eyes widened.

"We just woke up, that's all," I lied. Misa raised her eyebrows as her eyes panned down my body. I still had remnants from the banana split, and I reached up to my hair and felt a few cherries.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?!" she demanded. "ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH L?!"

"No! Of course not, Misa!" I walked over to her, yanking L along with me. Hurriedly I kissed her, trying to fake some sort of feeling. She pulled away.

"YOU LIAR!" Misa pounded her fists against my chest. "YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THE TASTE OF SKEET?!" she screeched. "YOU BASTARD!"

It wasn't until I felt the harsh sting on my face that I realized Misa had slapped me. I raised my hand to my cheek, feeling the heat.

Now Misa had moved onto L, and was hitting him repeatedly in the chest. "YOU THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GOING TO STEAL MY BOYFRIEND?!" she cried. L stood still, unfazed. After about thirty punches he yawned and stepped away, rubbing his chest nonchalantly.

"Consider yourself lucky to be a woman," he muttered. "Otherwise I'd be forced to seek revenge."

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU BOTH!" Misa yelled, tears pouring down her face. Even though I found her incredibly annoying, I didn't enjoy seeing her so upset.

"I'm sorry, Misa, but I love L!" I tried to explain.

"YOU _LOVE_ HIM?!" Misa sobbed.

"Misa, please!" I placed my hands on her shoulders. "Calm down."

"How can I calm down?! My boyfriend is cheating on me…with…with another guy!" she blubbered.

"Oh would you just shut up?" L rolled his eyes. "Light never wanted to be with you. He was using you," he said like Misa was a complete idiot.

"SHUT UP!" Misa broke free of my grasp and charged L, shoving him with all of her might. Caught off guard, he stumbled backwards, tripping over a cord.

"Ah!" L yelped as he fell. I rushed over to him. His ankle was bent in a strange position, and his face was contorted with pain. Misa's hands flew to her face.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry Light, I didn't mean to hurt him! I was just so mad…I forgive you for cheating! It's okay! I still love you!" she said frantically.

"SHUT UP AND GET WATARI! TELL HIM TO CALL AN AMBULANCE!" I ordered her.

"No, don't do that. I don't want any building to have records of me on file. I'll be fine, really," L disagreed.

"No you won't! You need medical attention. Just give them an alias!" I insisted.

"I said NO!" L said firmly. "There's an icepack in the freezer, a bandage wrap in the kitchen cupboard, and crutches in the closet," he informed me.

"Misa, get out of here," I muttered as I passed her on my way to the kitchen.

"But Light--,"

"NOW!" I roared. Misa scurried out of the room, looking terrified.

I gathered all of the first-aid materials and helped L sit up. I placed the ice pack next to his ankle and wrapped the bandage tightly around it, causing him to wince. He stood up and leaned against me before I handed him the crutches.

"Do you think you can get to the couch?" I asked. He started to limp, his face twisted with pain. When he was halfway there I couldn't take it anymore and I scooped him up in my arms like a baby, carrying him the rest of the way.

"Thank you," he smiled as I placed him down.

"I'm going to kill Misa," I said, gritting my teeth.

"Hm. That's Kira-like behavior again. When you have a problem with someone you immediately resort to killing them," L noted. "I'd say there's a…thirty percent chance you're Kira."

I knew he was teasing, so I brought my face down close to his and grinned. "Oh yeah? And what's the percentage of how amazing last night was?" I said seductively.

"One hundred. And two," L put the tip of his thumb in his mouth.

"How about you replace that thumb with something else?" I suggested, leaning in for a kiss.

"OH!" a startled voice came from the door. I yanked my head up, blushing.

"Watari!" I gasped.

"I'm sorry; I did not mean to surprise you. Misa told me L was injured," he explained.

"Yes, he's hurt his ankle. Can you take a look?" I gestured towards L. Watari came over and examined the damage.

"I think it's only sprained. After a few days on crutches you'll be as good as new," he nodded tersely.

"Yes, I agree," L sat up, grimacing. He tried to resume his normal sitting position but couldn't hide the pain it caused him.

"Also, you should sit normally for a while," Watari added.

"It'll be impossible for me to solve the Kira case like this," he groaned.

"Kira is the least important thing right now," I said.

"Here," Watari handed L a newspaper. "Four more criminals dead," he reported.

"That's sixteen this week, and it's only Tuesday," I added the deaths from earlier on. "But on the bright side, doesn't this help prove I'm not Kira? You were sitting right next to me when these deaths happened," I pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose I was," L said thoughtfully. "Twenty-eight percent, then."

"Alright!" I smiled. Watari cleared his throat awkwardly.

"How exactly did this happen, L?" he wondered.

"Misa became angry and pushed me backwards. I tripped on a lamp cord," he sighed. "She let her fury get the better of her. No matter how badly I wish she didn't have to stay here, this increases the probability of her being the second Kira. However…" an impish smile crossed L's lips. "Let's contain her to only one floor of the building, and be sure to keep audio and video tabs on her at all times."

"Yes, of course," Watari gave us a final suspicious look before heading off to do as L asked.

"I'm still going to kill her," I grumbled.

"Yes, well," L shrugged. "Sitting this way is extremely uncomfortable," he wrinkled his nose, looking down at his legs. They were draped over the side of the couch. He looked skinny and small, like a lost little kid. I bent over to give him a quick kiss.

"I'll go get you some coffee," I headed for the kitchen. As I waited for the coffee to brew I grabbed a bag of potato chips and started eating them. When the coffee was finished I dumped in the entire bowl of sugar and carried a cup of it to L.

I sat next to him on the couch, munching on my chips as he slurped his coffee. An idea popped into my head and I put the food down, turning to face L.

"Yes?" he asked. Swiftly I stuck my hand in his pants pocket, pulling out the key to unlock the handcuffs. I unattached us, and after flexing my arm a few times, I grabbed his wrists and pulled them together, handcuffing him. Now L was handcuffed and I was free.

"Hm…how did you know that's where I kept the key?" he inquired.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged. I stood up and ladled L back into my arms, carrying him to one of the bedrooms. I locked the door behind us so Watari wouldn't interrupt again.

L looked slightly worried and I slung the handcuffs around the bed post so he was unable to free himself. Then I proceeded to slowly unbutton his pants, sliding them down to his ankles. I breathed into his belly button, planting kisses around his stomach. My tongue traced his muscles, causing him to shiver. I ran my tongue up to his nipples, tugging on them lightly with my teeth. He moaned as I slid my tongue back down his stomach, stopping at the waistband of his boxers. I pulled them down, revealing his escalating erection.

I kissed his inner thighs roughly, playfully biting the skin there. He tried to thrust his hardness towards me, but the pain in his ankle stopped him, as I thought it would.

Next I brought my mouth directly above his tip, licking the sensitive skin under it. He moaned and writhed under me. I kissed down his shaft, licking my lips along the way to keep them wet.

"Uhhhh," L moaned. I abandoned his erection and whispered in his ear.

"Beg for it," I commanded.

"I do have _some_ pride, you know," he narrowed his eyes.

"Fair enough," I sunk back down to his length, once again flitting my tongue out to his sweet spot.

"Uhhh," he groaned, thrashing his head back and forth. He tried to move his hands, but the handcuffs restrained him.

"Beg!" I demanded. L shook his head. I sheathed half of him with my mouth before pulling back to give his head another full lick.

"Ah! Alright, alright," he scowled. "Fuck me," he said calmly.

"Oh, you think I'm going to be satisfied with that?" I laughed.

I placed my hands on either side of his waist, as I was going to do a push up. I supported myself above him, sliding my mouth around half of his erection. Then I went on to actually do some push ups, sliding him in and out, in and out.

"Uhhh," he moaned. "Fuck me!" he repeated. I went a little faster. "Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me!" he arched his back as my tongue darted out again to his sweet spot.

"What's the magic word?" I taunted him, pausing in my push ups.

"NOW!" he thrust his pelvis at me, and then winced from the pain in his ankle. I lowered myself to his erection, seductively sheathing his entire hardness. My tongue toyed with him, drawing circles.

"Ugh, fuck me!" he moaned, sweat pouring down his face. "FUCK ME!" he screamed as I sucked on his sweet spot. "UHHH, FUCK ME _PLEASE_!" he finally yelled the words I wanted to hear.

I placed a hand on his base, pumping up and down as I slid him in and out of my mouth. I resumed sucking on his sweet spot, moaning loudly to really get him going.

"Oh God, L, come for me," I said, retracting my mouth from his length. He shook violently under me and I continued pleasing him, using my other hand to squeeze his sac. With a final lick on his sweet spot he erupted inside my mouth, screaming as he experienced what I knew must've been an earth-shattering orgasm. I swallowed his seed without hesitating. I brought my mouth up to kiss him, letting him taste his skeet.

He was still breathing heavily when I un-handcuffed him. I grabbed a blanket from the foot of the bed and slid it over us after I ditched my own pants and boxers.

"You're going to sleep again?" he questioned.

"Just because you barely get tired doesn't mean it's the same for all of us," I defended myself.

"After you just forced me to give up my dignity, you could at least get me another cup of coffee," he smirked.

"Give up your dignity?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes. I find begging can be…shameful," he said. I caught the pink tint in his cheeks.

"Ah, shaddap. You loved every minute of it and we both know it," I snuggled down next to him.

"I wasn't kidding about the coffee," he murmured.

"I'm not your slave," I said, pulling back a little.

"You seem to think I'm yours," L snorted. I sat up and looked at his face. He honestly did seem a little ashamed, as well as somewhat irritated.

"L…" I didn't know what to say.

He sighed. "Go to sleep."

I rolled over, and closed my eyes, feeling like I was the one who should be ashamed. Why had I forced L to do something he clearly didn't want to do?

_Kira-like behavior. _

The words gnawed at me. _Shut up_, I told them.

_Kira…_

The thought wouldn't leave me alone.

I wasn't Kira.

I couldn't be.

Could I?

_**Yeah baby, talk about PLOT! So whaddya guys think?? Boo plot, yay plot…. **_

_**For all the Misa haters, that's as close as I'm going to get to killing her. **_

_**For now. **_

_**Btw (I'm only putting this in here for MissPumpkinHead) the handcuffs in my story are much shorter than the handcuffs in the show. Like, only a bit longer than actual criminal cuffs, k guys?**_

_**REVIEW! **_


	7. Flip Flop

_**A/N: YAY! Reviews are smexxi. Here's how I'ma bribe you now ^^ **_

_**I'ma pick a TOTALLY RANDOM reviewer and give em a shout out for chapter 8. You gotta review though!!! **_

_**Fun, eh??? Making a game out of it. **_

_***takes deep breath* **_

_**I gotsta put my thinking cap on to pull some plot outta my ass. **_

I woke up feeling drained, physically and emotionally. L was typing on his laptop next to me, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Morning," I sat up, rubbing my eyes. I frowned when I noticed L had handcuffed us together again.

"Good morning Light," he said softly. I yawned and stretched.

"Are you still mad about last night?" I asked.

"I'm not angry," he clarified.

"Then what's the matter? You're being distant," I tried to search his eyes, but they remained fixated on the computer screen.

"We need to shower," he observed. I felt my chest. Dried bits and pieces of dessert were caked onto me. I picked a cherry out of my hair, disgusted.

"Yes, we do," I agreed. "But how are you going to shower with a sprained ankle?" I questioned.

"I suppose we could take a bath," he shrugged, closing his computer screen.

"Okay," I slid out of bed and hurried to the other side to help L up. He was reluctant to lean on me but did so anyways, and together we hobbled to the bathroom.

I started the water and plugged the drain, letting L sit on the toilet seat while I stood. I waited until the tub was mostly full and helped L get in before climbing in next to him. I stopped the water, relishing the feel of it against my dirty body. I grabbed the soap and lathered up, playfully rubbing some on L. His body stiffened against my touch.

"Seriously L, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. He didn't answer. "L, please," I looked into his eyes.

"I liked it," he whispered.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I was puzzled.

"Last night, when you…" he let his voice trail off. "I liked it," he admitted.

"Why is that a problem?" I was still confused.

"I allowed you to force me to do something against my will. I shouldn't have liked it," he explained.

"It's kinky, that's all," I smiled. He shrugged. I picked up the soap again, rubbing it in my hands and blowing the suds at L. He tried to hide his grin.

Within seconds we were rolling around in the tub and laughing, throwing bubbles and splashing water at each other. It felt amazingly good to clean off all of the nasty coagulated dessert, but the sight of the now gross water was enough to make us scurry out of the tub.

L seemed to be able to put more weight on his ankle, and could stand up fine with simply resting a shoulder against the wall.

I grabbed a towel and dragged it down L's torso, stopping briefly at his length for a little fun. He grinned and found a towel to torture me with, wiping me down. We continued drying each other off until we were squeaky clean, and slipped into some new clothes.

We headed to the kitchen for a morning cup of coffee. L looked absolutely adorable, seeing as he had left a small white towel draped over his head. I added some sugar to the coffee and we drank together, sharing a smile.

"L, I have to confess something," I bit my lip.

"Yes?" he raised his non existent eyebrows.

"Last night, when I forced you to beg like that…I _felt_ like Kira afterwards. I felt so cruel," I blushed.

"Hm. Yes, it was Kira-like behavior," he concurred.

"But I can't be Kira! I haven't killed anyone!" I insisted.

"You had doubts about being Kira before. We observed you, threatened to kill you, drove you entirely insane. You persevered, always saying you weren't Kira. Now you're thinking the same thing again?" he confirmed.

"No, I don't think I'm Kira anymore, that's for sure. I just felt like Kira. Mean," it was difficult to explain.

"Hm. I'm not sure," he stroked his lip.

We drank our coffee in silence a little while longer.

"Light?" L broke the silence.

"Yes?"

"I have to confess something as well," he turned to face me, looking nervous.

"I'm listening," I put my cup down.

"I love you," he declared.

My heart froze. He _loved_ me? L? After only a few sexual encounters and a pie eating contest he had fallen in love?

I considered my feelings for him. Would I dare call it love?

"I…" I looked at the ground. "I can't believe you just said that," I sighed.

"What is so unbelievable about it?" he asked.

"I…I don't know," I shook my head. "But aren't I still your top Kira suspect? How can you love me?" it didn't make sense to me.

"I don't control my feelings, Light," he said like it was obvious.

"I know that, I just…" once again, L had left me speechless. He leaned in to kiss me, taking me by surprise. Usually I was the one initiating kisses. I kissed him back eagerly, trying not to be too forceful so I wouldn't hurt his ankle.

He pushed me against the kitchen counter harshly, biting my lower lip. Startled, I stood there awkwardly. After a while we began kissing normally again, but I could tell L wanted more. I picked him up again, hauling him into the bedroom. I set him on the bed and he pulled me down next to him, kissing me with enthusiasm. Our tongues danced, our hearts raced, and our hands explored each others bodies. We stripped out of our freshly laundered clothes and I started to turn L onto his stomach, but I felt him protest.

"What? You don't want this?" I pulled back, not wanting to force him into something again.

"I want this in a different way," he explained. He did the best he could to turn me over, but his ankle restricted him. Figuring it out, I laid down with my stomach on the bed, already nervous.

L kneeled behind me, kissing down my back. I moaned, now positive I knew what was to come. His fingers flew up to my mouth, and I sucked them hungrily. Then he brought his hand down to my entrance, sliding in a slick finger. I moaned and buried my face in the pillow, trying to get used to the feeling.

He added another finger and I held my breath, confused at how wonderful and torturous it felt at the same time.

He inserted yet a third finger and at this I couldn't help but let out a small scream which was muffled by the pillow. Finally I gasped as L entered me completely, his erection fully inside of me. He began thrusting into me, slowly at first, and then faster and harder. I moaned with almost every thrust, now totally enjoying the feeling. I wanted more, harder, deeper.

"L, deeper…" I groaned. He started smashing into me, grunting at full volume. I savored the feeling racing through my body, and after another few seconds I couldn't even think. L thrust harder and faster, causing me to grip to the bed sheet tightly, my entire body rocking with his force. I felt as if I'd explode any second.

"God, L…" I moaned. Sweat cascaded down both our bodies, making my entrance even slicker and allowing L to go even deeper. He pressed his sweaty forehead against my back, panting as our bodies collided. With a final moan he exploded inside of me, permitting my own sweet release.

I was left with a strange feeling, something new. I'd actually liked L taking control like he did, but at the same time I preferred to be the one humping away.

L had collapsed on top of me and was completely out of breath. He rolled over and clutched his ankle, grimacing.

"L? L, what's wrong?" I shot up, worried. "L, honey, talk to me," I said when he didn't answer.

"Ah, my ankle," he grasped it tightly. "That was probably a mistake," he said. I knew he was talking about the sex. I jumped out of bed and hurried to the kitchen, fetching another ice pack out of the freezer. I rushed back into the bedroom and pressed it against L's ankle.

"Did you call me honey?" he questioned when I came back.

"What?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Just a minute ago. Did you call me honey?" L asked with his adorable innocent face.

"Well…yeah," I shrugged.

"Hm. That's interesting," he said thoughtfully.

"How's your ankle?" I tried to distract him.

"Painful," he winced, holding the ice pack against it.

It was in that moment, when I felt that L trusted me and depended on me, when my heart was swollen with emotion towards him, that I knew.

"I love you too," I whispered.

"I thought so," he smiled.

_**Alright friends and lovers, chapter 7 comes to a close with a sappy moment. More plot to come in chapter 8, and I promise chapter 9 will send everyone stumbling off a cliff. **_

_**Don't forget, review review review!!!**_

_**Special note to my male readers: BigMan93 is truly a MAN! He has the balls to fess up about his reading and REVIEW! **_

_**Not that I don't love my non-reviewers. I do.**_

_**But still…review! Guy feedback is killer!**_

_**(Love you too ladies) **_


	8. Spaghetti and Meatballs

_**A/N: OMK! So many reviews XD I'm so happy!!!! My bffl, MissPumpkinHead picked reviewers out of a hat (totally unbiased, I promise) and…**_

_**Big congrats to chibi-eru!!!! Yayayay!!!!! **_

_**So, fyi, there was a one-week time skip, and L and Light are no longer handcuffed. And also, I'm fully aware that my story is totally wrong according to the actual TV show. But honestly, who wants to read a story that doesn't even have its own plot? Jeez. Lol **_

_**Review review review!!!! (pretty please)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (I've been forgetting this. My bad) O.o**_

_One Week Later_

L bit the end off of a brownie dipped in chocolate sauce, chewing slowly. His ankle was almost completely healed, and he was able to sit in his crouched position again. The two of us sat at the kitchen table, having a snack. I was munching on some potato chips, and L had a large platter of brownies.

"Where do you get all of your sweets, L? You can't possibly buy them, you never go out. But I don't see you slaving away in the kitchen…" I asked, the question just popping into my head.

"Yes, I actually do bake them. When you sleep," he took another bite of brownie.

"You must be a pretty good chef. You certainly seem to enjoy your own cooking," I laughed.

"Yes, I do," he nodded. "I do a lot of research on recipes," he explained.

"So, I was thinking about going into the city today. I want to do some more investigating on the Yotsuba group. We've examined them from far-off, but we haven't really gotten in there and seen what's going on. It seems like that's the next step," I said, throwing away the empty potato chip bag.

"No. That's not a smart idea. You won't accomplish anything," L shook his head firmly.

"Well sitting around here isn't helping," I crossed my arms. "I've been stuck in this building for over a week," I grumbled.

"You're too high on the suspect list to be allowed to leave. It's unfortunate," L said, selecting another brownie.

I was going totally stir-crazy from being inside with nothing to do for so long, but L clearly wouldn't let me leave. I felt the frustration build up inside me.

"Fine. I'm allowed to watch television, aren't I?" I growled, stomping into the living room.

I must've fallen asleep because a few hours later a delicious smell woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and wandered into the kitchen.

L was stirring a large pot of something over the stove, and there was a saucepan full of spaghetti sauce steaming next to it. The oven timer dinged and L grabbed an oven mitt to match his apron before pulling out a large tray of cheesy bread.

"What are you doing?" I asked. L turned around, still wearing the oven mitt.

"Oh, hello Light!" he beamed. "I made you dinner. You don't seem to enjoy sweets as much as I do, but I'd like it if you tasted my cooking."

"Wow. That's really nice of you," I grinned.

"Spaghetti and meatballs!" L said as he strained the noodles.

"One of my favorites," I replied, getting out two plates and forks.

"I made a cake for myself. I don't eat spaghetti. Although I suppose I'll still need a fork," L shrugged. I set the table and he prepared the plates. We sat down together, smiling.

"It smells amazing," I sniffed deeply.

"Dig in!" L took his own advice and started in on a piece of his cake. I twirled some spaghetti around my fork and ate it. It was surprisingly good.

"Hey, this isn't bad," I nodded, taking another bite. "It's pretty good, actually," I reached for the cheesy bread.

We ate together until we finished, and by the end I was thoroughly impressed with L's cooking.

"Tasty spaghetti," I wiped my face off with my napkin.

"Yes. Too bad I don't eat spaghetti," L said as he finished off the last piece of cake.

"Just try it! One noodle, that's all," I hurried over to the remaining spaghetti and picked out a strand. L creased his forehead but reluctantly took one end of the spaghetti in his mouth. I got an idea and took the other end in my mouth. We both chewed incredibly slowly, our lips meeting in the middle. It was supposed to be an innocent kiss, but passion took over and soon enough our hands were flying through each others hair and our clothes flying across the room. I didn't want to ruin the moment by rushing to the bedroom, so instead I turned L around so his naked back was facing my front. I kissed his neck, running my tongue halfway down his back. He moaned and tried to reach around to grasp my length.

I grabbed his wrists and held them together at my stomach, pushing his back so he was forced to bend at the waist. His position gave me easy access to his entrance, but first I needed to get him used to the feeling.

"Ugh, Light," L struggled. I increased the tightness of my grip, but cursed inwardly when I realized I had no available fingers. Switching both of L's arms to one of my hands, I put the other in my mouth and sucked it quickly. L stopped struggling, curious about what was to come.

I slipped one finger in, and L moaned with only pleasure. I added another finger and his delight increased. At three fingers he was thrusting backwards against me, clearly wanting more.

I thrust my erection into him, eliciting a small gasp. But L continued his thrusts, and I began to match them. He was able to take much harder and deeper penetration this way. I spread my feet a little wider apart, grunting as I hammered into him. He moaned my name, his head drooping. Lost with passion, I almost loosened my clasp on his hands, but managed to keep them there. I used my free hand to pump his erection, not worrying about being gentle.

I kicked it up a notch, going at full speed. I repeatedly slammed against him, now going so deep I was almost worried. I knew I'd hit his sweet spot as his knees buckled and he fell to the kitchen floor, bringing me along with him. We came together, a burst of fervor. My heart raced and our chests heaved, and I was utterly exhausted. I collapsed on top of him, feeling on top of the world. I'd gone so deep I felt I'd made my way into his stomach.

"That was unexpected," L said when he had regained his breath.

"Yeah," I agreed. I stood up and got my boxers, pulling them back on. L followed suit. When we were both fully dressed I helped L clean up, even though he would much rather leave the dirty dishes.

After we finished L poured himself a cup of coffee and we went into the living room. He got out his laptop and starting typing away on it. We'd advanced enough in the Kira case to know that at least one of the members of the Yotsuba group had to be Kira. Misa had really gotten involved in the investigation, although she typically wasn't much help.

I was reviewing some tapes of the Yotsuba group's most recent meeting when Misa burst into the room. She was out of breath and carrying a small black notebook.

"IT'S KYOSUKE HIGUCHI!" she screamed.

"What?" L and I asked in unison.

"KIRA! Higuchi is Kira! He confessed! I went to talk to the Yotsuba group about being spokesperson for their company, and Higuchi was acting really strange! I went to talk to him in a private room, and I just acted cute, and he confessed everything! I even got this notebook! All you have to do is write down someone's name in it, and if they die! It's how Kira kills!" Misa explained all in one breath. She was smiling wider than I'd ever seen her. She looked proud of herself. "But you have to know what they look like too, or else they won't die."

"Hm. Give me the notebook," L commanded.

"Be careful! When you touch the notebook, you can see a Shinigami!" Misa warned.

"Shinigami?!" L yelped. "They don't exist!" he shook his head furiously.

"Hmph. If you don't believe me, see for yourself!" Misa shoved the black notebook at him. L touched it cautiously, letting out a small shriek when he did.

"…They're real?" he whispered. He was staring off into an empty space in the room.

"Let me touch it!" I demanded. L was holding the notebook limply in his hand. I reached out to grab it from him, my fingers clenching the spine with distinct strength.

_***GASP***_

_**Lol what a fake cliffhanger! I just decided that Chapter 9 is gonna be ACTION PACKED and probably even super long. (Keep in mind, super long by my standards isn't that long) **_

_**Yeah, yeah, doesn't match the show, blah blah. **_

_**Reviewwwww! **_


	9. Straightening Up

_**A/N: Everyone is going to hate me with a burning passion after you read this chapter…**_

_**Thanks SO MUCH for all the wonderful reviews though!!!! Yayayay! **_

_**Speaking of reviews, does anybody have a good idea for a better summary I could use? I suck at writing them. If you can come up with a good one I'll use it AND give you a shout out in my next A/N! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note (uh oh guys, I've been forgetting this) **_

My scream detonated around me as I touched the notebook. Memories I didn't know I had flashed before my eyes. My head felt as if it would burst from all of the pictures and information crammed into it.

It hit me like a bomb.

I was Kira.

***

I tried to play it cool around L, but he knew something was different. I had completely devoted myself to the Kira case, throwing myself in. I carried out my plan perfectly, killing Higuchi. Misa and I started dating again. I knew if I wanted L's real name from her, I'd have to become involved with her.

Misa made the eye deal with Rem for a second time. I knew she could get me L's real name, and then I could finally kill him.

But first I wanted both Rem and Misa out of the way. It would be incredibly hard to kill Rem, but I hoped the circumstances would be just right and she would kill someone who threatened Misa.

My wish came true when Misa and I were walking back from the local market. Rem had followed us, wanting to keep track of Misa. L had asked us to pick up a few baking goods for him, but I knew he just wanted me out of his hair. I realized we'd forgotten the flour and hurried back into the store.

As soon as I re-entered the store I heard a hideous screech from the alleyway next to the market. I rushed outside, peering down the alley.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The pesky girl from the Tilt-A-Whirl had cornered Misa! I remembered her name was Hideyo.

I cowered behind the brick wall next to the alley, peering around it to watch what happened. I knew Misa didn't have any paper from the Death Note with her, and wouldn't be able to kill her.

"What are you doing?!" Misa screeched as Hideyo approached her.

"I've been following you and Matsuda (1). Ever since the carnival, I knew he and I were meant to be," Hideyo growled.

"What are you talking about? You don't even know him!" Misa cried.

"I know him enough!" Hideyo snapped. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a jagged knife. The blade was at least eight inches long.

Rem hovered behind Misa, her fists clenched.

I reached into my pocket, knowing I had a piece of paper from the Death Note with me. But it was pointless seeing as I didn't know Hideyo's full name. Plus, Rem might resort to killing Hideyo to save Misa, which would help to complete my plan.

"Please! Don't hurt me!" Misa held her arms up to shield herself. Hideyo had a crazed look in her eye as she got within a foot of Misa and held up the knife.

Rem looked increasingly nervous, clearly wondering what to do. Panicked, she pulled out her own Death Note, gave Hideyo a quick glance, and scribbled something down.

I felt a smile stretching across my face as I checked my watch. In forty seconds Hideyo and Rem would both surely be dead.

My heart pounded as Hideyo stepped closer to Misa, pressing the tip of the knife to her neck. Misa whimpered and tried to sidestep around her, but Hideyo grabbed her shoulder and slammed against the wall.

Ten…nine…eight…

Misa closed her eyes, preparing herself for death and Hideyo began to apply force. A bead of blood dripped from her neck.

Three…two…one…

Hideyo clutched her chest, gasping loudly. She fell backwards, fighting for breath. Misa bent over her, clearly confused and petrified. She looked back at Rem, who nodded solemnly.

"Oh Rem!" Misa exclaimed as Hideyo took her last breath. "You shouldn't have done that for me!"

Rem began falling apart, piece by piece. Her body disintegrated into the ground slowly. Misa started crying, picking up a dusty piece of Rem's body. The bit crumbled in her hand.

"Oh Rem," Misa sobbed.

I took that as my cue to come running around the corner.

"Misa!" I yelled. "What the hell—" my eyes froze as I spotted Rem and Hideyo.

"They're dead!" Misa sniffled. "The psycho girl from the carnival came after me! She had a knife at my throat, and Rem k-k-killed her!" she blubbered.

"Oh no! So of course Rem died too!" I said as if I'd just realized it.

"It's all my fault!" Misa bawled.

"Don't say that, it'll be alright," I patted her on the shoulder, kneeling over the remains of Rem's body.

"But it's true! It's all my fault!" she repeated. I tried to comfort her, continuing to rub her shoulder. After a few more minutes Misa stood up slowly, still sniveling.

"Come on Misa, let's get back to headquarters. We need to tell L about this," I put my arm around her shoulder and we walked back together.

***

Everyone at the task force was shocked to hear of Rem's death. None of then were aware of how to kill a Shinigami. Even L seemed surprised.

"…strange," he said as he stacked chocolate chip cookies. "Why would she choose to advance onto you when she knew Light was so close? Seems like a risky decision," he stroked his lip with his thumb.

"What? That's not important! Hideyo is dead. She didn't have anything to do with the Kira case!" I blurted out.

"No, I suppose not," L shrugged. The stack of cookies fell. The room burst out with more conversation. Everyone had a different idea on what to do next, how to cope with the loss of Rem.

I stepped back from the group, smiling roguishly to myself. Now that Rem was dead, I could treat Misa however I wanted. It would be just too easy to get L's real name from her now.

***

L was crouched in his normal position on the chair in the living room, switching back and forth between examining the Death Note and typing on his computer. Everyone once in a while he took a sip of coffee or a bite of cake.

I was sitting on the floor, slouched against the sofa. I had one hand in a bag of potato chips and the other was flipping through the newspaper, looking for any piece of news we might find useful. Inside I was a bundle of nerves as I watched the clock, waiting for eight o'clock to come.

I hoped L didn't catch onto my plan. All hell would surely break loose if he did.

I was positive he'd be jealous, but perhaps he wouldn't say anything.

I made my way over to his chair, twirling a finger through his hair absentmindedly. It had been sometime since our last rendezvous, but we'd both been too busy to fool around.

L ignored me as I kissed down his neck, stopping to suck his earlobe. He shuddered but kept typing, doing his best to sit still. I placed one hand on the base of his neck, pulling down his shirt to give him a wet kiss on his shoulder.

"Not now, please, Light," he said softly, increasing his typing speed. I straightened myself up (2), embarrassed.

An awkward moment passed before a knock came on the door. It was Watari, claiming Misa was here to see me. I went to the door to greet her.

"Light! I missed you!" she squealed, hugging me.

"Hey Misa," I faked a smile. L nodded briefly in our direction.

"We're going out for dinner, and then probably back to Misa's floor. Don't wait up," I winked at L before Misa and I left together.

My heart broke for L as I caught a glimpse of his expression before I shut the door. He looked more alone than ever.

***

Misa and I made small talk at the restaurant. The waiter recognized her and let us eat for free, which put her in a good mood. It'd be easier to get the name than I thought.

When we finished dinner Misa invited me onto her floor. It was remarkably clean and tidy, the only exception being the picture of her and me she'd tacked up onto the bare white wall. It was covered with lipstick stains. Misa pulled it down as soon as we walked in, blushing furiously.

"Have you been kissing my picture, Misa Misa?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her.

"Huh? Of course not!" she dropped the picture and kicked it under the couch. "Oh Light, I'm so glad we're finally alone!" she beamed.

"So am I," I said, taking a step closer to Misa. I mentally prepared myself for what would happen next, and did my best to picture L's face as I kissed Misa.

This time she was expecting the kiss, and dove into it. Her hands raced through my hair and she kissed me eagerly. Her tongue parted my lips skillfully, and L's face melted out of my mind as we made our way into Misa's bedroom.

What had I been thinking? It would be no problem to seduce someone as beautiful as Misa. Even though she was annoying when she spoke, she was simply gorgeous when she shut up. She was a celebrity, after all.

Of course I felt some guilt about L when I thought about him. Even though I'd remembered I was Kira, it didn't change my love for L. The fact that I would have to eliminate him was just that, a fact. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of justice.

My thoughts returned to Misa as she unzipped her dress and stepped out of it. I licked my lips, removing my pants and shirt before kissing Misa once again. Our tongues danced with passion as I reached around to unclasp Misa's bra. She slid out of her panties, and I got my first good luck at her.

I quickly felt an uncomfortable yet familiar bulge in my boxers, taking Misa's breasts in my fingertips and pulling gently on her nipples. She let out a soft moan and stretched her fingers down to pull off my boxers.

I shoved her back on the bed but remained standing up. Misa ran her fingers over her breasts, moaning loudly as I propped her legs up on my shoulders. I had clear access to her entrance.

Although Misa was wet enough that I didn't need to use any fingers, I wanted to pleasure her extremely well so she'd be absolutely inclined to give me L's name.

I bent down and lowered my face to her entrance, sliding my tongue into her lips. She gasped as I licked her clit.

"Oh, Light!" she moaned, thrusting her hips toward my face. I licked her harder, giving her what she wanted. I brought up a finger and slipped into Misa's entrance. I'm not sure she even noticed it was there, she was so positively soaked. I added another finger, this time receiving a slight moan.

I was up to four fingers and Misa was barely reacting. My erection throbbed with desire as I swished my tongue around her clit. Misa writhed under me, but I wouldn't let her come quite yet. I wanted her orgasm to be absolutely explosive and fabulous.

I pulled my mouth up and entered her. She sheathed me completely and quickly started thrusting against me, moaning with every motion. I found Misa to actually be incredibly sexy, and I was fighting orgasm with every thrust.

I reached up to play with Misa's nipples, wondering why she hadn't come yet. If she was L she would've been done ages ago. I was thrusting unbelievably deep, sweating flowing down my body.

Suddenly I remembered something and brought my hands back down to Misa's sex. I felt like a total idiot for forgetting.

I used my thumb to circle Misa's clit. Now she was really getting going. I thrust harder, and when she rewarded me with a heavy moan I knew I'd hit her sweet spot. I continued to rub her clit, and within seconds she was screaming my name as her back arched uncontrollably. I let myself go inside of her, gasping for breath. My orgasm had been every bit as explosive as hers had been.

Misa scooted over on the bed so I could join her. She snuggled up against my chest, breathing deeply.

"Wow, Light," she giggled. "I didn't think you had that in mind."

"You're just so beautiful," I kissed the top of her head.

The image of L's face shot through my mind, and all of a sudden I felt sick. Not only was I using Misa, I was using Misa so I could kill L! L, the love of my life!

A million memories chased each other through my head. My first kiss with L, going to the carnival, humping him like crazy in the kitchen…

A solitary tear slid down my face. I was a horrible person! My heart belonged to L, one hundred percent. What the hell was I doing in bed with Misa?

I sighed as I remembered justice. If I wanted to continue on as Kira, everything I'd done so far was absolutely necessary. I would have to betray L, for the better of the world. If he discovered I was Kira, it would all be over. I just couldn't take that chance.

"Misa," I whispered.

"Hm?" she looked up at me.

"Misa, I need you to tell me L's real name," I muttered. I figured the cameras wouldn't be able to pick up on the sound as long as we were buried beneath the covers.

"Why?" she looked puzzled. "Are you going to kill him?"

"Shh!" I shushed her. "Yes, of course I am. He's my biggest enemy," I rolled my eyes.

"No!" Misa objected.

"What?! Why not?! You know that if L finds out I'm Kira, everyone who believes in me is as good as dead!" I pointed out.

"I can't let you kill him," she shook her head insistently.

"That doesn't make sense! Tell me why not," I demanded.

"He makes you happy," she said simply. "I've seen the look you get around him. There's no way I'm going to let you do something as stupid as kill him. You'll be heartbroken!" Misa explained. "I couldn't bear it."

"Misa!" I protested.

"Don't worry, Light! Just don't give L any reason to suspect you as Kira! You'll thank me for this one day," she rolled over and went to sleep.

I cursed quietly and smacked my fist against the bed. Now that Misa wouldn't give me L's name, I was regretting letting Rem die. I could've at least tried to stop Hideyo from attacking Misa. If only I knew beforehand!

I struggled to think of a new plan to extract L's name from Misa, but I my mind was blank. My happiness as Misa's number one priority, and she there was no way she'd do anything to take that away from me.

An idea hit me like a brick.

If I started acting like L didn't make me happy, Misa would _want_ to kill him! But if I acted strange around L, he would suspect me even more as Kira.

I sighed, frustrated, and closed my eyes. Maybe I would know what to do in the morning.

_**(1) Don't forget, Light told Hideyo his name was Matsuda as an alias. **_

_**(2) No pun intended**_

_**REVIEW PLEASE. **_


	10. Knight in Dusty Armor

_**A/N: YAYAY REVIEWS!!!! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH.**_

_**I forgot to mention last chapter that I have a new one-shot out!!!! It's this funny Rem/Misa thing. Yes, it is a lemon. CHECK IT OUT **_

_**My summary offer still stands!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

When I woke up an appetizing smell was wafting in from the kitchen. Misa was already out of bed. I threw my clothes back on before going out to see her.

Misa was making bacon and eggs, which explained the smell. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. I still didn't have a plan on how to get L's real name out of Misa. Maybe it would be best to spend some time away from her, make her change her mind.

"Light!!!" Misa cheeped when she saw me. "I made breakfast!" she waved around the spatula. I half-smiled. "I wasn't sure how you take your eggs, so I just made some of everything! Scrambled, over easy, poached, sunny side up, fried, and I also hard-boiled a few and tossed together some deviled eggs!" she smiled, gesturing towards the pan.

"Oh," I said, a little taken aback.

"I could make an omelet! Some people prefer omelets," she offered.

"No, that's really not necessary. I guess scrambled is fine," I shrugged.

"Scrambled it is!" Misa replied, delighted.

I sat down at her small table. I cleared my throat, straightening out the placemat. Misa scooped some eggs onto a plate and handed it to me.

"Would you like some bacon?" she asked. I shook my head politely.

"I'm not very hungry," I said as I picked up a fork, shoveling a few bites of egg into my mouth. After last night everything felt forced and awkward. "I really should get going, actually," I stood up.

"No! Why?!" Misa pouted.

"L's probably wondering where I am. I don't want him to be suspicious," I explained.

"He knows exactly where you are, silly!" Misa pointed at the ceiling. "There are cameras all over! And what would he be suspicious about? I'm sure he already knows everything we did last night," she said suggestively.

"Oh no!" I gasped. "I totally forgot!" I rushed towards the door, straightening out my shirt. "He's going to be so upset. I'll stop by sometime, okay?" I hurried back to L's floor, hoping he wouldn't be too angry.

When I got back L was slumped in his usual position on his chair. The television was playing some tapes of the Yotsuba meetings, but L didn't seem to be watching. An empty cup of coffee rested on the table, and his computer had gone idle.

I walked over to look at his face. His eyes were closed, and he appeared to be asleep. His mouth was slightly open, and his chest was moving up and down slowly.

I smiled at how endearing he looked. I took his coffee cup into the kitchen, filling it up with a new cup. After adding quite a bit of sugar I carried it back into the living room. L's eyelids fluttered open and he sniffed.

"You're back," he stated, eyeing the coffee cup in my hand. I gave it to him and he took a long drink from it.

"Yeah, I'm back," I said sheepishly.

"Did you have fun last night?" he asked casually.

"No. What happened with Misa wasn't fun. I wish it could've been you," I said, half-lying.

"It didn't seem that way to me. When you disappeared under the covers you were whispering something…I don't find that in itself odd, but I distinctly heard my name. It made me wonder what you were talking about. So I had Watari sneak in and place an extra audio bug on the bedroom door," L sipped his coffee again. I gulped, my heart pounding. "By the time he got there, however, your conversation was over. The bug was left there for the remainder of the night, but I didn't observe any more questionable activity," he finished. I breathed deeply, relieved.

"You must've misheard us. The sound of your name is in a lot of words. It's an understandable delusion," I shrugged it off, taking a seat on the couch next to L.

"Hm. I think you're lying to me, Light," L said softly. "I've learned from experience that you are not one to tell the truth," he looked away.

"What are you talking about? What have I lied to you about?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"When you love someone, I don't believe it is customary to require them to watch you having sex with another person," L said sharply.

"I didn't make you watch!" I defended myself.

"The two top suspects for Kira in a room, together, alone, and I'm supposed to look away because I'm in love with one of them?! That is not how it is to be a detective!" L hissed. "That would be foolish, and you knew that. But you proceeded to have sex with Misa!" he closed his eyes. He licked his lips. I wanted to protest, but he clearly wasn't finished talking. L opened his eyes and stared directly into mine.

"You called her beautiful," he said, his voice wavering. "That is _not_ what you do when you love someone," L said firmly. I saw the tears welling up in his eyes, but he managed to not let them out.

A quiet moment passed.

"She's my girlfriend. She's a celebrity. It would look skeptical if I didn't want to have sex with her," I gave a reason. It sounded lame before I finished talking.

L didn't say anything. He stopped looking at me and pushed his coffee cup aside, restarting his computer. I sat gawkily, wondering what to say. How on earth would I get L to forgive me?

But did I even want him to forgive me? I was going to kill him! But Misa wouldn't give me his full name, so it would take a while for me to find it out. My next best chance was coaxing it out of Ryuk. With a large enough supply of apples, I could get him to do almost anything. Plus Ryuk loved drama, and L's death would definitely be a big laugh for him.

Even though I was in love with L, justice was always at the top of my list. I'd tried to think of another possibility to abolish L, but murder was the only way to ensure he wouldn't mess with my actions as Kira. I simply couldn't live with myself knowing I'd picked L over the good of mankind.

However, before I got L's full name from Ryuk, there was nothing preventing me and L from having a little bit of fun. Except maybe L himself.

"I do love you," I said randomly, breaking the silence. L stopped typing but didn't speak. "I promise you, I love you. I'm not lying, honest. I live a difficult life, L. I won't always be able to sit around holding your hand and protecting you. I was under the impression you could take care of yourself. At times I will need to do things that you won't approve of or be fond of. You don't need to like it, just tolerate it. Ask Matsuda or someone to watch the tapes of Misa and me alone. I'm sorry you had to go through that, though. Please forgive me," I completed my spiel.

L touched his thumb to his lip, considering my apology.

"I'll forgive you…but in return, you must play a game of chess with me," L compromised.

"I didn't know you liked chess," I answered, surprised.

"Yes, I find it to be challenging at times, but I still enjoy it," he motioned towards a chess board I hadn't noticed in the corner of the room. "Would you like to play?"

"Sure, I don't see why not," I nodded. L brought the chess board over and set up the pieces. I hadn't played in a while and wasn't sure if I could beat L, but decided to give it my best shot.

"I play chess a little differently than most people," L said offhandedly as he swirled the board around, giving himself the black pieces. "It's strip chess," he smiled.

I swirled the board around again, giving him the white pieces so he'd go first. "I know how to play," I winked.

We played for a while without either of us losing a piece. Finally L captured one of my pawns. I stood up to remove one of my socks, grinning when I realized I was wearing a lot more than L was.

Soon after I lost my other sock. Determined to keep my clothes on, I captured one of L's knights. He stood up and pulled his shirt off over his head, revealing his familiar muscular but lean body. I felt my heart race increase a little as he sat back down and made a move. Within seconds another one of my pawns was gone. I took off my own shirt, and L's eyes panned down my abs. He started to lick his lips, then realized what he was doing and stopped.

Luckily I was the next person to capture a piece, forcing L to remove his pants. It was getting a little harder to breathe, and the temperature in the room seemed to have risen at least twenty degrees.

I met my downfall when I became desperate to get L's boxers off. I was going crazy, making stupid moves in a frantic attempt to capture a piece. L took advantage of my idiocy and attacked one of my rooks. I removed my pants hurriedly and sat back down, my heart still burning with desire to win.

We continued on for what felt like hours, neither of us losing a piece. The tension was growing, and I became more and more frustrated. I just couldn't focus enough to think of a good plan.

Finally L captured one of my knights, and I had nothing left to remove but my boxers. I slid them off, thoroughly disappointed with myself.

"Good game," L grinned.

"Yeah, yeah," I rolled my eyes. He reached down to pick up my boxers and handed them to me. I was confused. "Hm? You want me to put them back on?"

"The game is over," L said obviously.

"What?! No way! You can't just leave me hanging like this!" I whined. L merely smiled again, sorting the chess pieces so he could put them away.

With a sudden jolt of energy I tackled L, knocking him off of his chair. He clearly hadn't expected that, and gasped when I pulled his boxers down. I was on top of him, now grinning wickedly.

My mouth sprung to L's lips, kissing him with extraordinary passion. My tongue slipped into his mouth, romping with his.

I pulled back and used my wet mouth to paint his body, licking the base of his neck. I swirled one of his nipples in my lips, eliciting a quiet moan. I brought one of my hands down to gently pump his length. I teased him for some time, kissing him all over, pumping his erection slowly, waiting until his sexual frustration was over the top.

I planted a trail of kisses down to his belly button, sucking softly on the skin right above his erection.

"Light…" L moaned. Feeling like I'd tormented him long enough, I curled my tongue around the tip of his length. His breathing became rapid and shallow as I sheathed him completely with my mouth, sucking his erection hard. I used one hand to pump the base of his erection, increasing the speed of my fondling.

I removed my mouth from his erection and used my hand to push it upwards, giving me access to his balls. I cupped them in my mouth, running my tongue over them. L groaned loudly, and I continued using my hand to pump his erection. After a little while L was trembling beneath me, but instead of going harder I pulled back and flipped him over.

L whimpered to complain but eagerly sucked my fingers when I brought them to his mouth. I inserted one wet finger into his entrance and he took it without a problem, so I added another. Feeling he was ready, I lowered myself into his entrance. He groaned, and I reached my hands around his waist to continue pumping his erection.

I began thrusting heavily against him. I took out all of my frustration from the chess game on him, pounding him into the floor. We both moaned with pure lust as our steamy bodies collided with every thrust (1). I twirled the fingers of my free hand through L's hair, still using the other to massage his length.

I leaned forward so my mouth was next to L's ear and sucked gently on his earlobe. Almost every surface of his body was enveloped by me as I thrashed into him. I pulled my mouth back, wanting to whisper something.

"Come for me," I muttered. L grunted and flattened himself against the floor, trying to get my hand as tight as possible around his erection.

"Come for me, L," I whispered. He moaned, tossing his head back. "God, you're so fucking sexy," I mumbled.

With that L screamed and I felt him explode, shaking under me. I thrust as hard as I could, trying to meet my own finish. In the back of my mind I heard the vague sound of a door opening, but pushed it out as I came inside L, crying out his name.

My body went limp on top of his, our chests heaving as we fought for breath.

"Uh..." a voice came from the door. I jumped away from L like he was a snake, looking around urgently for something to cover myself with.

Watari was gawking at us, his mouth open with shock. Even L seemed to be blushing.

After another minute or two Watari chuckled. "Was that part of the investigation?"

_**(1) Haha totally didn't mean for that to rhyme **_

_**Yay! Lol it seems like it's been a while since we had a nice traditional Light/L lemon. Hope you enjoyed!!**_

_**REVIEW! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE! A MILLION TIMES, PLEASE! **_ _**Don't forget to suggest a summary and CHECK OUT MY ONE-SHOT!!! **_


	11. The Rematch

_**A/N: Yayayay I'm SO happy to be over 100 reviews!!! All of my reviewers are SO KICK ASS! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA!!!! WOOT WOOT!!! Please keep/start reviewing!!!!! YOU MAKE MY DAY! **_

_**Don't forget about my one-shot or my summary offer. Hahaha I'd like to give a shout out to Event Horizon-Argus Black for the summary idea, although I'm not quite sure I'd like to insult future readers. . **_

_**I'm going to reinstate my random reviewer shout out!!! For one chapter and one chapter only!!!! All reviewers of chapter 11 will be eligible. Ya gotta review tho! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

L and I both laughed nervously, unsure of how to respond to Watari. We really needed to remember to lock the door when things got private.

"Don't be ashamed. I'm happy L has someone to love," Watari smiled at L like a father would his son.

"Thank you, Watari," L said softly. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

"Yes, I wished to remind you that you reserved a tennis court for noon today. I can cancel the reservation if you like," Watari said.

"No, that's alright. Light and I will play together," L looked at me. I nodded.

"Yeah, that'd be fun. We need a rematch," I smiled.

"Very well. I'll bring the car around at eleven thirty," Watari bowed before exiting the room. I put the rest of my clothes on before walking over to lock the door.

"Well, that was fun," I smirked. L stood up but didn't bother putting on his clothes.

"I'll need a shower before tennis," he said, taking a step closer to me and giving me a sniff. He wrinkled his nose. "You will too."

I blushed. "Yeah, I haven't showered since before my date with Misa. Shit, sorry to remind you," I blushed an even deeper shade.

"Yes. I'll be out soon." And with that L disappeared into the bathroom.

I took the time to clean up a bit, rinsing out empty coffee cups and throwing away bags of potato chips. I grinned to myself at a skeet stain on the floor before trying to scrub it out with a washcloth. L finished his shower and reentered the living room, dressed in his normal outfit.

"L! Come on, I'm not going to let you get away with wearing that outfit again. If we're going to play tennis you need a tennis outfit," I said definitively.

L looked shocked. "But I like this outfit."

"You can borrow some of my clothes," I ignored him, going into the bedroom. I pulled out white shorts, a white collared shirt, and a white headband. "Here, put these on while I take a shower," I handed him the clothes.

"Shorts?" he held them up with his index finger and thumb like they were diseased.

"Just put them on, okay? I'll go freshen up and meet you out here."

***

When I finished my shower I put on my own tennis outfit and bounced out into the living room. L was standing uncomfortably, plucking at his headband. I laughed at the sight of him. He had dressed in the clothes I gave him, but he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Good for you, L," I smiled, patting him on the back. L grumbled something incoherent. "It's almost eleven thirty, we should go down to meet Watari," I gestured towards the clock. L hunched his shoulders, giving in, and I pecked him on the cheek. "You look cute," I whispered in his ear. The edges of his mouth lifted into a slight smile.

***

When we arrived at the tennis courts L kept on looking around anxiously. I could tell he didn't want anyone to see him in his outfit.

"Relax. None of these people know you," I assured him.

"Yes, I suppose that's true," he seemed to calm down a little.

Watari handed us our rackets and we both stretched and warmed up for a few minutes before starting the game. I was wondering how it would go this time. I had barely beaten L in our first match.

We developed a modest crowd again, and a lot of them were people who I recognized from the first face-off. Most of them cheered me on, but some took L's side. I took an early lead, but the score was quickly tied. The sun baked us and we were drenched with sweat, but we didn't stop playing. I smacked the ball as hard as I could, aiming just out of L's reach. He dove for it and managed to slap it back. Annoyed, I hit it even harder. This time L couldn't return the ball and I got my lead back.

L scowled, squaring his shoulders for my next hit. Over and over again the ball raced across the net. Determined to win, I leapt into the air, striking the ball with all the force I could muster. L lunged but the ball was just out of his reach, resulting in a small shout of approval from the spectators.

"Yes!" I cried. L growled in the back of his throat, narrowing his eyes. I prepared for his move, fully aware that I only needed one more point to win.

The tension grew as the ball flew back and forth for what felt like forever. It seemed like I was never going to get an opportunity to really slam the ball. L had kicked it up a notch and was playing to win.

"Let's go!" someone in the crowd yelled. I took a deep breath and stepped back a bit, allowing myself enough room to whack the crap out of the ball.

The ball soared over the net, my heart pounding. I cocked my arm back and thumped the ball with all my might. It lobbed over the net, and L moved to it swiftly. I bit my lip, praying he wouldn't hit it. He extended his arm, racket outstretched…

DAMN! The ball flew back at me, catching me off guard. I missed it, causing most of the crowd to boo. L smiled slightly.

We continued playing until my arms ached and I could hardly stand up straight. L didn't appear at all tired, so I faked my fatigue until I was completely drained.

When the ball came back to me I caught it in my hand. The crowd has almost entirely disappeared, so no one heckled me.

"Are you giving up?" L raised his non existent eyebrows.

"I'm too tired to keep going. How about we call it a tie?" I offered. L considered it.

"Yes, I suppose that will be fine," he shrugged. I checked the clock. It was almost five thirty! We'd been playing for over five hours!

L slipped the headband off of his sweaty head. He used his hands like a slingshot and flung it towards the trashcan. It ricocheted off, landing a few feet away. We ignored it and made our way to the concession stand, where L ordered us some ice cream. We licked it from the cones, glad to cool off. We talked about casual subjects for a while until both of us finished our ice cream. L still had a little above his lip, and I leaned forward to kiss him, getting the ice cream off.

"Ugh, I'm so gross and sweaty," I looked down at myself. My shirt was sticking to my stomach, and my shorts felt like a wet bathing suit.

"It looks like you need another shower," L agreed.

"Care to join me?" I flirted. A small smile crept onto L's face. "Come on, let's get back to the task force," I took his hand and we hurried to the car.

***

When we arrived home we shed our clothes and hopped into the shower together. The warm water cascaded over our bodies, and I grabbed the bar of soap to run it over L. I lathered him up, sudsing every inch of him I could find. He moaned as I polished his length with the soap, using my free hand to take hold of him and pump gently.

I switched from soap to shampoo and poured it directly from the bottle into L's hair, scrubbing it in. I dug in with my fingertips, causing L to moan loudly. I massaged him for a bit longer before letting it rinse out.

Now it was my turn to get cleaned off. Instead of using soap L chose body wash, which allowed him to use his hands. Body wash flowed over me as he smoothed it onto my chest and stomach, pausing to play with my length. I gasped as he squeezed my sac, surprised but pleased. Next he let me rinse off before foaming up his hands with shampoo and running them through my hair. He rubbed it in, giving me a delicious sensation.

When we were both dirt-free we turned the shower off and got out. L started to dry himself off with a towel, but I quickly pulled it away from him. I grabbed his head and led him to the bedroom, throwing him on the bed.

I kissed him roughly, sliding my tongue down his wet neck. His chest glistened with water droplets, and I licked them all off.

Wanting to try something new, I spun around so my face was between L's legs and his face was between mine. He figured out my plan pretty quickly and brought his mouth up to my length, licking the tip. I moaned and braced myself against the bed before wrapping my lips around L's cock, sucking hard. An insane sensation took over my body as the combination of L's lips around my length and my lips around L's length sent my libido into overdrive. L circled his tongue around my tip, and I flicked my tongue out to his sweet spot. We trembled together, both of us sucking harder. As L reached his tongue out to lick the spot right under my tip I gasped and grazed my teeth over his erection. He moaned, swirling his tongue all the way down my length. I added my hand to the equation, pumping his erection intermittently. Within seconds we were both gasping for breath, our bodies thrusting against each other. L was the first to explode, but I came right after, moaning as L licked every bit of seed from my erection.

After we caught our breath we rearranged ourselves so L was lying on top of me. We started kissing and the passion grew like it always did.

L rearranged himself so his back was pressed against my stomach. He took charge, taking my hands to his mouth. He sucked on them and then led my hand to his entrance. With his hand on mine I inserted a slick finger, sliding it in and out. After only taking one finger, L lowered himself onto my erection. I found his confidence extremely sexy.

L began riding me, and I thrust my hips up into him at a fast pace. The new experience excited different parts of my body, and L moaned, letting me know he was feeling just as excited as I was.

I put my hand up and began stroking his cock. He started grunting as I thrust my erection even harder into him.

"God, L," I moaned. Quickly I reached my end, exploding inside of L. I screamed L's name, feeling as if my brain cells were going to burst out of my head. It was a very different feeling than I'd had when I came in another position. I continued pumping L's erection until he came, his body trembling on top of mine.

He rolled over so he was lying next to me, and I started running my fingers through his hair absentmindedly.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too," L murmured back after a moment's pause.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"No, I suppose I have nothing to be upset about," L said. Satisfied, I pulled the covers up over us and drifted off to sleep.

_**Finally I finished this chapter! It feels like it took forever (sorry about that) **_

_**Review please! Pretty pretty please! Don't forget, I'll pick a random reviewer for a shout out! **_


	12. History

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of my positively exquisite reviewers. The winner of my random reviewer contest is HLJokerBale! Yay! **_

_**Congrats! Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**I'd also like to thank the BEAUTIFUL MissPumpkinHead, just for being herself. **_

To my surprise, L was asleep when I woke up. I kissed him gently on the forehead before getting out of bed and taking a quick shower. I made a pot of coffee and poured myself a cup, leaning against the kitchen counter as I took a sip.

I considered the situation. I was supposed to be dating Misa, although I was secretly in love with L, who I had to kill because I was Kira. Of course it was much more complicated than that, but when it was broken down into simple facts, that's really all it was.

At times I wished I'd never found the Death Note. I'd probably be dating some other girl, and I'd have a good job and be making a lot of money. Life would be straightforward, clean, and trouble-free.

But on the other hand I never would've met L, and I never would've fallen in love with him. And there would be thousands of criminals that deserved to die roaming the streets, unpunished.

Sure, if I'd never found the Death Note life might be better for me, but not for the rest of the world. I could live with a little bit of suffering and decision making for justice.

L shuffled into the kitchen a few minutes later, wearing only his black boxers. He poured himself a cup of coffee, added what was left of the sugar bowl, yawned, and headed into the living room. Smiling to myself, I followed him, taking my usual seat on the couch.

"Sleep well?" I asked as L booted up his laptop.

"Yes, very well, thank you," he nodded. "And yourself?"

"Um, same here," I answered, a little confused. L was being a little too formal. "Is something bothering you?" I questioned.

"No," he replied simply.

"…Alright…" I furrowed my eyebrows. L stayed silent as he worked on his laptop, his big dark eyes reflecting the computer screen. I brushed his weird attitude off as typical crankiness, and decided I'd spend the day wandering around the task force. Other than L's floor and Misa's, I hadn't even seen most of the building.

I slipped some socks and shoes on, gave L a quick kiss, and headed towards the elevator.

I went to the top floor, thinking I'd start at the top and make my way down.

The top floor was a bunch of computers on desks pressed up against the wall. A lonely coffee machine sat in the corner, along with a television with a blurry signal. No one else was inside, so I sat down at a computer and turned it on.

It asked me for a username and password, neither of which I knew. I figured I had an account, and typed in _Light Yagami_ as my username. I had no idea what the password would be, so I just put in my name again.

Unexpectedly the computer logged me on and asked me to change my password. After I did that I pulled up the internet. I really didn't have anything I wanted to do online, so I went to Google and searched for Kira.

32,300,000 results. I clicked the first result, a website titled "Kira Will Prevail". It was a fan site dedicated to Kira, with newspaper articles scanned in and blogs from the site's creator. I grinned, happy to have supporters, and went back to the search page, clicking on the next result.

"KIRA HAS NO SOUL" was written in a large font on top of the site. My grin quickly faded as I read over the creator's blog.

_How can this monster possibly call himself a hero?! He is just as horrible as the criminals he kills. Thousands of possibly innocent people have died, and at the hands of a masked citizen who is indeed a criminal! Kira, I've got one thing to say to you: Do everyone a favor and kill YOURSELF! _

I scowled, exiting out of the internet. Stupid blogger. I hadn't killed innocent people. Maybe Misa had, or the Yotsuba group had, but not me. Everyone I'd killed deserved to die.

I opened Google again, but this time searched for something else. I typed only one letter into the search engine. L.

4,470,000,000 results. Everything from L'Oréal cosmetics to Carl Linnaeus came up. Frustrated, I changed my search to L detective.

The results were just as unhelpful as the first time. I found some articles about L helping out on major criminal cases, but he tried to stay out of the news. There was nothing I didn't already know.

I sat at the computer for a while, wondering how I could get more information on L.

Finally I got an idea, and typed in Eraldo Coil. L had admitted to being both Eraldo Coil and Deneuve. Sadly, there was even less information on Eraldo Coil then there had been on L. I sighed and typed in Deneuve, deciding it was my last resort. Nothing at all! Incredibly irritated, I cleared my history and logged off.

"Oh!" I gasped when I got up and turned around. L was standing at the door, watching me. He was holding an ice cream cone, and he took a long lick from it before speaking.

"I see you're using the task force computers. If you needed to do some research, you could've used my laptop," L said casually.

"I didn't want to bother you. And I didn't plan on doing any research. I kind of stumbled up here," I explained.

"I find it odd that you were angry when you found a website opposed to Kira. You smiled, even laughed at the pro-Kira site. But when you saw the anti-Kira site, you read a few sentences, scowled, and closed out of it. Your expression looked almost…insulted," L licked his ice cream.

"How could you see my expression?" I asked nervously.

L's black hair fell across his forehead as he titled the ice cream cone so it would drip into his mouth. "It reflected against the computer screen," he said.

"Well, your vision was clouded. You shouldn't just assume things," I defended myself.

"Fifty percent," L said with a mouthful of ice cream cone.

"Huh?" I said dumbly.

"The chance that you're Kira has increased to fifty percent," he finished the ice cream, wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"What?! Come on L, you can't be serious!" I protested.

"Five more percent, and I'm going to handcuff us together again," he warned. "Have fun with the rest of your exploration day," L turned and left, fully aware of the bomb he'd just dropped.

***

After I surveyed the rest of the task force I went back to L's floor. He was in the kitchen, making cupcakes. His laptop was open to a spreadsheet with Kira killings, and the television was paused during a surveillance video.

"I'm back," I called out, taking my shoes and socks off. L didn't respond. I walked into the kitchen and put my hands on L's waist. He bent his head around to give me a kiss on the cheek.

"Want any help with your cupcakes?" I offered.

"No thank you. I find that the cupcakes do not taste as good when I allow others to help me," he declined politely.

"Okay," I shrugged, taking a bag of potato chips from the cabinet. "The task force sure is huge," I said, opening the chips.

"Yes, it's quite large," L agreed. "Did you find the floor solely put aside for sweets?" he asked.

"Yeah, floor seven. Thirty-two cakes and counting," I laughed.

"Well, you do sleep a lot," L smirked.

"Ha ha," I said sarcastically.

"It seems that you were dreadfully unsuccessful in your search for information on me," he brought up the subject indifferently.

"Huh? Oh…I guess you could say that," I admitted.

"I'm an orphan," L said almost cheerfully.

"You really don't need to tell me, L," I replied.

"No, I suppose you deserve to know. When I was six years old my parents died in a car crash. I barely remember them. But it's no use thinking about them, they're never coming back," he stirred the cupcake batter. Feeling it would be a long story, I pulled myself up onto the counter to sit down. "Anyways, Watari took care of me when my parents died. To be honest I don't know the specifics of my childhood. Funny, isn't it? The detective who knows other peoples full life stories, yet can't remember his mother's face," L said sadly. "Watari knew I was smart, I suppose, so it didn't take long for me to distinguish myself as a detective…you know, this isn't all that interesting. I believe you only wanted to find my full name, regardless," L said as he poured the cupcake batter into the pan.

"No! Of course not. I was actually looking for your birthday," I lied quickly. "I wanted to plan a party, but I discovered I don't even know the month," I bit my lip, hoping L would buy into it.

"Hm. You could've asked Watari," L pointed out.

"I thought he might tell you that I asked," the lies kept growing. L stayed quiet, putting his cupcakes in the oven. He set the timer and turned back to look at me.

"October thirty-first," he said quietly.

"Oh. That's not for some time," I realized. L nodded.

"I'd like an Easy-Bake Oven," he requested.

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"For my birthday. As a gift, I'd like an Easy-Bake Oven. They're meant to be toys for children, but I think they'd be quite useful. I could make sweets in the living room," L explained, a slight smile on his face.

"Okay…sure, I'll get you an Easy-Bake Oven," I laughed and leaned down to give L a kiss. He kissed me back with a little resistance.

I hopped down from the counter, wrapping L up in a hug. At first he stood stiffly against me, but after a minute or two he relaxed into my arms, resting his head against my shoulder.

We stayed like that for a while, just holding each other and being in love.

_**Haha this was my first lemon-less chapter. What did you guys think?? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEEEEEE **_


	13. Lovers Quarrel

_**A/N: Haha I love people's reactions to shout-outs…and yes MissPumpkinHead, you ARE beautiful!!!! **_

_**Thank you so much for all of the reviews. You guys are hilarious XD **_

_**Don't forget to be in on the love and REVIEW! **_

_**There's a ONE MONTH time skip between chapter 12 and chapter 13. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note**_

L was halfway through a piece of cake when Misa (1) burst into the room. She was pouting about something, whining incoherently.

"AND I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" she finished.

"Huh?" I raised my eyebrows.

"YOU'VEBEENAVOIDINGMEFORMONTHSEVERSINCETHATNIGHTANDI'MREALLYWORRIEDBECAUSEIREALLYWANTTOTALKTOYOUANDILOVEYOUSOMUCH!" Misa said in a rush.

"Whoa, whoa! Slow down," I walked over to Misa and put my hands on her shoulders. She took a deep breath.

"You've been avoiding me for months, ever since that night, and I'm really worried because I really want to talk to you and I love you so much," she repeated.

"Oh. Sorry, I've been busy with L. Don't you think catching Kira is a little more important than our relationship?" I asked.

"You think _KIRA _is more important than me?!" Misa screeched.

"Misa, I really don't have time for this right now. If you have something to tell me then fine, tell me. Otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," I sighed. Misa crossed her arms, scowling.

I looked over my shoulder at L. He was still eating his cake, making a point to avoid Misa's stare.

"I have to tell you something," she decided.

"Okay…tell me," I said impatiently.

"Not here!" she whined.

"JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" I stamped my foot.

"I'm pregnant!" Misa yelled.

The world stopped spinning. My heart stopped beating. My eyes closed by themselves. I felt like I was dying.

I tried to calm down and take a deep breath, but it felt like my lungs were clogged with sand. I stumbled to the couch and sat down, running my hands through my hair.

"I can't breathe," I wheezed. I waited for L to make a witty comment, but when he stayed silent I felt even more lifeless.

After what felt like eons I regained my breath. I looked at Misa, who was standing timidly in the corner of the room. L was frozen in time, his fork poised slightly above his cake plate.

"Are you sure?" I asked, my voice cracking. Misa nodded miserably. "Well…can't you have an abortion?"

"NO! I'M NOT GOING TO MURDER AN INNOCENT BABY!" Misa insisted.

"Okay, fine, relax. Misa, can you just give me some time alone?" I requested.

"I don't want to leave you," she sniffled.

"Please, Misa, get out," I grumbled. She left quietly, closing the door behind her.

I cradled my head in my hands, my palms wet with tears. How could I've been so stupid?! I was so used to having unprotected sex with L that using a condom never even occurred to me! And Misa had said that she wasn't expecting us to have sex, so she wouldn't have been using any birth control.

Regret mixed with the blood in my veins, pumping through my body. I'd slept with Misa so she'd give me L's real name to kill him, and not only did I not get his name, Misa got pregnant! I'd had a tentative plan to torture's L's name out of Misa and then kill her, but the thought of torturing and killing a pregnant woman made me sick to my stomach.

I'd have to wait until the baby was born. And what, I'd have to take care of my child all by myself? In between killing criminals, pretending I wasn't Kira, trying to find another Kira, loving L, and eating potato chips I'd have to be a single father?

It felt like the world was closing in on me. A weight the size of an elephant was sitting on my chest.

"What the fuck am I going to do?!" I whispered.

"Be a father," L answered quietly, though I hadn't wanted a response.

"I can't…" I shook my head.

"I won't let you orphan your child," L said more firmly. His dark eyes burned holes in my head as he stared at me.

"I CAN'T BE A FATHER!" I exclaimed. All of the sudden I felt like blaming L. If it wasn't for him I never would've slept with Misa!

"YOU CAN'T ABANDON YOUR CHILD!" L stepped over to me, his face inches from mine. We were both breathing heavily, emotions swirling through the room.

My anger towards L was building up, and I clenched my fists. In one swift movement I took a step back, cocked my arm, and launched my fist at L's face.

His foot flew into the air, blocking my punch. He knocked my fist down and aimed his foot at my face. I stumbled a few steps backwards but recovered quickly, striking L unswervingly in the face. He pounded my head with a roundhouse kick, and I felt blood trickling out of my mouth.

I wiped the blood away and squared my shoulders, preparing to punch L again. He scratched one of his legs with the other, waiting for me to make my move.

I attacked him with an uppercut, but he stepped backwards and aimed another roundhouse kick directly at my chest. This time, however I was expecting it, and I caught his leg, holding it against my side. Moving quickly, I kicked his leg, causing him to fall over. He was lying on his back with his leg still cradled against my side. I kneed him in the groin, causing him to groan and roll over.

L stood up again, bending over slightly because of the pain in his groin. I put my fists up, ready for another kick, but L nearly knocked me out with a jump spin hook kick (2).

My head was throbbing as I stood back up, and I felt more blood oozing down my face. My body ached and I wanted to stop fighting, but there was no way I'd lose to L.

I hit him with a left hook punch, and then struck him again with my right. He shook his head, sending blood flying everywhere.

We were both exhausted and out of breath, but we couldn't stop fighting.

I lunged at L, tackling him to the floor. We rolled on top of each other, knocking each other into the wall and occasionally pounding our heads on the table.

Just when I thought the fight would never end and we'd kill each other, the door burst open. Watari was standing there, trembling.

"Ryuzaki! Light!" he gasped.

L had been pressed down on top of me, and he rolled off, resting his head against the wall. He was panting heavily, and he looked horrible. Blood trickled out of his nose and mouth, and his knuckles were scraped and disgusting. The rest of his body was already starting to bruise.

My heart sunk. What the hell had I been thinking? WHAT HAD I DONE?

I looked down at myself, and felt like throwing up. My shirt was covered in blood, and I felt something dripping out of my ear. Some skin on the back of my left hand was scratched and torn nearly to pieces, and my stomach was burning.

"You need to be separated! Light, in the bedroom. L, stay here," Watari commanded before rushing off.

The idea of ignoring Watari never even entered my mind as I dragged myself to my feet and limped into the bedroom.

When I reached the bedroom door I turned around to look at L. He looked up at me slowly, and our eyes met.

A large smile graced his face, like the whole fight had been a joke. I couldn't help but laugh.

"I love you," I whispered. L murmured it back, still smiling. He knew that I never meant to hurt him; I was just taking out my anger. It felt like I was falling in love with him all over again, as I realized how understanding he could be. We'd pounded each other into pulp, and what was he doing? Smiling.

I winked and collapsed onto the bed.

_**(1) Did ya miss her?? **_

_**(2) Yes, I know that sounds ridiculous. Check out my profile page for the YouTube link to see what it looks like.**_

_**Well, THAT was unexpected. **_

_**I'm sure you're all deeply confused about the fight…**_

_**L is such a trickster, isn't he? **_

_**REVIEW PLEASE **_


	14. Everything's Broken

_**A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you for all the reviews. PLEASE keep em coming!!!! I live for those guys. **_

_**Just for the hell of it, here's a shout out to keikopanda102 for being an awesome reviewer XD **_

_**Okey doke, let's get this chapter rollin'. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note **_

The morning after the fight with L I felt like shit. I woke up in the hospital with two cracked ribs, a black eye, gauze wrapped around my left hand, and more bruises than I could count. After much persuasion from the nurses they'd allowed L to move into my room. He looked horrible, with gauze on both of his hands, _two_ black eyes, and a broken nose.

We tried to laugh about the fight, but laughing hurt too much so we just stuck with smiling. Misa came to visit, but after about three minutes of squealing and shrieking I kicked her out.

The nurses brought lunch and L skipped straight to dessert. I asked for some potato chips, but they just smirked and left.

"Jeez, I'm in the hospital and they won't give me some fucking chips?" I grumbled.

"I could have Watari bring you some," L offered. "He's already bringing me some cake."

"I think Watari would poison the chips first. You're like his son. He probably wants to kill me," I snorted.

"Yes…" L agreed.

"L, I think we need to talk about Misa. I know it's an uncomfortable subject, but we can't avoid it forever," I said, turning the conversation somber.

"What is there to talk about?" L said, slurping Jell-o straight from the cup.

"Well…aren't you angry?" I asked, puzzled.

"I was," he admitted.

"Was? But not anymore? What are you talking about?" I questioned.

"I like to keep track of the high jinks at the task force. I have a weekly trash report, and Misa's home pregnancy test was found. I already knew that you slept with her, so I put two and two together," L shrugged.

"When did you find out?" I demanded.

"A week ago," he stuck his tongue into the bottom of the Jell-o cup.

"You knew and you didn't tell me? Wait…a week ago? The last time we had sex was less than a week ago. You knew I'd gotten Misa pregnant, and you still wanted to sleep with me?" I confirmed.

"Yes," L said simply.

I was shocked. What L was telling me made it sound like he was using me for sex. It definitely didn't seem like he was madly in love with me. However, I didn't want to be angry. L was being great about Misa's pregnancy, and I was in no position to complain about anything he was doing.

"Okay…hey, I think there are some games on the table over there. Wanna play?" I challenged L.

"I suppose so," he shrugged, putting down the Jell-o. I winced as I reached for the trivia game, feeling as if the rest of my ribs were cracking too.

"I'll ask you the first question, then you ask me the next," I decided. I pulled out the first card and tried to figure it out myself before looking at the bottom for the answer.

"You have a square and a circle and the perimeter of the square is equal to the circumference of the circle. Which of the two figures covers a bigger area?" I asked.

"The circle," L answered immediately. "The circumference of the circle is 2 x n x r, while the circumference of the square is 4 x a (the side of the square). But they are equal so 2 x n x r = 4 x a = a = (2 x n x r)/4 = a = (n x r)/2. The surface of the circle is n x r x r, while that of the square is a x a. Since a = (n x r)/2 then the surface of the square is (n x r)/2 x (n x r)/2 = (n x n x r x r)/4. If we divide the surface of the square by that of the circle we get n/4. Since n = 3.14 4, then n/4 1. Therefore, the second surface (that of the circle) is bigger," he yawned. "Is it my turn to ask?"

Damn. I thought it was the square.

"Sure, go ahead," I handed him the cards.

"'Two days ago my son was three years old and next year he will be 6'. Is this possible?" L asked lazily.

"Yes," I said after a little hesitation. "Her son was born on December 31. The mother said that on January 1. Therefore, two days before she said that (December 30) her son was 3. On December 31 he was 4 years old. At the end of the year in which the mother said that (on December 31) her son will be 5 years old. So, the year after that he will be six," I explained.

"Correct," L nodded.

"Alright…" I took the cards back. I was getting a little nervous. I'd asked L a question that he'd answered correctly immediately, and it took me a while to get the right answer.

I cleared my throat. "I'll just ask you one more question and then we'll be done, okay?"

"Hm. Are you scared of losing?" L raised his non existent eyebrows, suddenly interested.

"No! I'm not scared," I insisted.

"If you say so," he said.

"What is worse than the devil and better than God? Poor people have it and rich people don't need it. If you eat it, before long you will die," I questioned.

"Nothing," L said casually.

"Ha! You couldn't answer!" I shouted gleefully.

"No, the answer _is_ nothing. Nothing is worse than the devil and nothing is better than God. Poor people have nothing and rich people need nothing. If you eat nothing, you'll die with time," he said smugly. "Although…" he stroked his lip. "Some might say Kira is worse than the devil," L admitted. I clenched my fists. _Worse than the devil?!_

"Oh," I put the game away, trying to hide my embarrassment. L smirked. "Shut up!" I chucked a piece of my chicken sandwich at him. He ducked.

"Missed me, missed me, now you gotta kiss me," L taunted.

"If you insist," I tried to stand to move from my bed to his, but my legs simply gave out from under me. I collapsed onto the floor, feeling even stupider than I had before.

L sunk down from his bed and sat next to me, his mottled eyes staring at me. Guilt washed over my body as I look at his blotchy skin. He didn't deserve my anger, and I didn't deserve his love.

I reached for his hand with my undamaged one, grasping it kindly. I knew it hurt him but he didn't let on. My thumb stroked the back of his hand softly, and he leaned in for a kiss.

He tasted like strawberries from the Jell-o, encouraging me to deepen the kiss. I swirled his tongue into my mouth and sucked on it, happy when L rewarded me with a slight moan.

We broke apart for air but our lips brushed together again quickly. I caressed his cheek tenderly with the palm of my hand, pulling my mouth away from his.

Making sure to be unbelievably gentle I swept my lips across his bruises. His eyelids fell closed as I kissed his battered black eyes. I brought his hands to my mouth and planted ten kisses on his knuckles, bringing a smile to his face.

His nose was the tricky part. Trying not to hurt him, I pressed my lips to my fingertips before touching them to his nose. L half-cringed and half-smiled.

"That's the best I can do to make everything better," I whispered.

Silently L took my hand and raised it to my lips. Confused, I kissed it. He then brought it to his chest, where his heart was.

"Some injuries you can't fix with kisses," he said solemnly.

I felt like my soul shattered into a million pieces. I wanted to write my own name in the Death Note for hurting L so badly. Every time I fucked up he forgave me, usually without much apologizing or explanation, and I only hurt him more.

"L…baby…" I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "L, I love you _so_ much. More than you could ever imagine," I murmured. "I'm so, so sorry for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you, I swear. You're absolutely perfect, and here I am, just fucking up," I sobbed. "You're so smart, so fucking smart, and you're sweet and funny and adorable…you're so forgiving, you forgive me too much. I don't deserve you," I blubbered.

"Yes, you _have_ messed things up a bit," L nodded.

"But I love you," I said softly. "I love you, I love you. I mean that, L, I really do. And I'll do whatever it takes to earn your forgiveness."

L stuck the tip of his thumb in his mouth. "Promise?" he asked.

"I promise," I cried, kissing his hand.

"Alright. Just don't forget about the Easy-Bake Oven," he reminded me. I almost laughed.

"Fuck, I'll buy you a million Easy-Bake Ovens," I smiled weakly.

"I'm not sure what I would do with them," L replied thoughtfully. I chuckled.

Even though L was going to give me another chance that I was so undeserving of, I still felt torn. How could I choose L over justice? But it seemed impossible to kill him. Not only could I not get his name, I wouldn't have the heart to write his name in the Death Note.

But justice had to be my first priority! And if L was going to stop Kira, which I truly believed he could, he had to be eliminated!

I couldn't stop thinking about it. The idea of killing L raced through one side of my mind, while on the other side I replayed all of the sweet moments we'd shared. Every time he looked at me it was like a knife digging deeper into my gut.

***

After a few days in the hospital L and I were both discharged and given some pain meds. We spent most of our time watching TV together in the living room, putting the Kira case on pause. Watari took over the baking of L's sweets, and he ate them without too much complaining. Misa tried to visit a few more times, but I claimed I was in too much pain for visitors.

Almost a week after the fight I was finishing up in the bathroom when I saw the reflection of a familiar friend in the mirror.

"Ryuk!" I cried.

"Hey Light. Got any apples?" Ryuk cackled.

"Are you insane?! There's no way I'm giving L _any_ more reason to suspect me being Kira," I shook my head firmly.

"WHAT?!" Ryuk shrieked. "NO APPLES?!"

"Why don't you get Misa to give you some," I suggested.

An idea blew through my head like a rocket. How could I have been so stupid?! Ryuk had Shinigami eyes! _He knew L's full name! _

It couldn't be that difficult to coax L's name out of Ryuk. With the promise of apples I could get him to do anything! It also helped that Ryuk loved watching human drama, and L's death would certainly cause a blow up.

"Hm. Ryuk, what would you say if I offered you a lifetime supply of all the apples you could eat?" I said casually.

"Ha ha! Whaddya want, Light?" Ryuk hooted.

"I want L's full name," I said seriously.

Ryuk laughed so loud the walls shook. "You're kidding, right? No way! It's against the rules," he snorted.

"Oh, are you a coward?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Hm?" Ryuk squared his shoulders. "No. I'm not an idiot, either."

"Fine," I huffed. I left the bathroom and limped to the kitchen, plucking a big juicy apple from the meager bowl of fruit. L watched me curiously.

I chomped down on the apple, even moaning a little to really sell it.

"Aw, come on Light!" Ryuk groaned. Ignoring him, I took another bite, letting the juice from the apple run down my chin. Ryuk twitched. "Just gimme one!" he begged.

I ate the apple down to core before throwing it away, determined to torture Ryuk into giving me L's name. When I finished I plopped down next to L on the couch, extremely satisfied.

Ryuk glared at me from the corner, and for the first time in months I felt like Kira again.

_**Alrighty tighty. I'm increasingly apologetic about the lack of lemons, but I'm considering writing a little citrusy one-shot**_ _**about Light and L to satisfy the momentary thirst of readers. Don't stop reading; there is plenty of smut to come! **_

_**Please review!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	15. Apples and Lemons

_**A/N: Yayayay, I love reviews! But I feel like I'm getting less and less! Please please please, to ALL OF MY READERS, please review! I don't care what you say, I just want to know what you think! You can spell every word wrong! **_

_**I'd like to pause for a second and thank MissPumpkinHead, Eveliina92, and keikopanda102 for being the only reviewers of all chapters I've posted so far. (Well, keiko skipped one, but that's close enough) So big big big thank you to all of you guys! And all my other regulars too. Spread the word and you'll get a shout out. **_

_**Here's the smut, like I promised! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DN **_

After L and I had been out of the hospital for two weeks we were almost back to normal. Our black eyes had faded to a light plum color, and my ribs had stopped aching so badly. There was still more than enough cuts and scrapes to go around, but we were in good enough shape to walk around without any problems.

I experienced one of the weirdest moments of my life when Ryuk saw L and I kiss. Once he finally stopped laughing his teasing was incessant, but I got my revenge by eating at least three apples everyday in front of him. Something akin to war had broken out between us.

I was in the middle of my second Tuesday apple, L was rereading the rules of the Death Note, and Ryuk was drooling over the fruit bowl. It had been exceptionally quiet around the task force, and frankly I was bored.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, joining L on the couch.

"A little hungry," he replied, closing the Death Note.

"Me too! I want some apples!" Ryuk groaned.

"You know, it's been a while since…" I let my voice trail off suggestively, my eyes panning down L's body.

"We all know what that means!" Ryuk cackled.

"Yes, I suppose it has," L smirked.

Before I knew what was happening our mouths were pressed together and I had my fingers fisted in L's dark hair. I rolled on top of him, my lips hugging his impatiently. His hands raced under my t-shirt, pausing to tug on my nipples.

"Oh, God," I muttered, kissing down L's neck.

"Heh-heh!" Ryuk guffawed.

I stood up and dragged L with me to the bedroom. To my amusement Ryuk followed us, laughing the entire time.

I sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling L into my lap. I could taste the sugar on his tongue as his lips smoothed over my own. The tempo of our kisses quickly increased, and I sucked on L's lower lip, moaning against him.

Ryuk was somewhat of a distraction, snickering in the background, but I did my best to ignore him.

I lowered my mouth to L's neck, sucking feverishly at the skin there. He moaned and dipped his head back, and after another minute I felt his erection pressing against me.

I pushed him off of me gently so I could remove my socks, but L beat me to it. He pulled my socks off and started massaging my feet. It was amazingly sensual, and within seconds I was finding myself short of breath.

"L," I sighed. He continued rubbing my feet but I drew him up, fidgeting with the button on his pants.

He hurried to step out of them and my hands flew to his length, touching him through his boxers. L's hands grasped at the hem of my shirt and I shed it without a second thought. I laid back on the bed, lifting L on top of me. He took off my pants and rained kisses up and down my chest. His warm tongue darted into my belly button and I shivered under him, thrusting my stomach towards him.

L backed off of me so he could pull down his boxers, and I took the opportunity to remove the rest of my clothes. I rose up so my lips met his and brought him back into my lap. Our naked lengths pressed against each other, causing us both to erupt with moans.

I brought my lips to his shoulder and sank my teeth into the flesh, receiving a moan in response. I sucked gently on the bite mark, smiling.

L reached his hand down to pump my erection, but after a few seconds I grabbed his hands and pushed his chest down so his back was suspended over the edge of the bed.

"That looks dangerous," Ryuk snorted.

L looked a little tense as we faced each other. I leaned over and pressed my lips against his, soothing his nerves.

Still keeping L's hands in mine I pressed the tip of my erection to his entrance. He moaned at the contact, thrusting his hips against me. Taking that as a sign to continue on, I slid the rest of myself into him until he sheathed me completely.

I waited for L to get used to the feeling before I began thrusting into him. We held eye contact, almost like a staring contest, until I started pounding into him so hard he closed his eyes and threw his head back in wild abandon.

"Mmm, Light," he moaned. Hearing him say my name urged me on even more, and I grunted as I slammed into him. I hit his sweet spot and he gasped, panting.

"Come for me, L," I whispered.

"Oh, how commanding," Ryuk cracked up.

"Light!" L rasped as I fucked him harder than I ever had.

"Watch out Light, you're gonna give him a heart attack!" Ryuk tittered.

"Shut up!" I mumbled.

"Hm?" L paused and opened his eyes, his face concerned. My heart froze. How could I possibly explain what I'd just said?!

Ignoring L's puzzled face I leaned over and twirled the tip of his length in my mouth. He moaned and shut his eyes. He squeezed his ass together, and the tightness it created almost sent me into oblivion.

"Fuck, L," I groaned, sliding my tongue down his erection. My entire body was shaking as I tried to hold back, waiting for L to come first. The need for my own release increased my pace, and I was thrusting at full speed when I felt L spasm, and his body went limp under mine. I let go and exploded inside of him, crying out his name.

With my orgasm I dropped L's hands and we both collapsed onto the floor. Ryuk burst out laughing, and I couldn't help but chuckle myself.

"Sorry about that," I smiled as L rubbed the back of his head.

"It's alright. It was worth it," he smirked. I grinned.

"KODAK MOMENT!" Ryuk yelled. I opened my mouth to tell him to shut up, but I bit my tongue, remembering what had happened before.

I stood up and helped L stand, handing him his clothes. We redressed and went back into the living room, acting as if nothing had happened.

Deciding it was time to remind Ryuk of my apple offer, I excused myself to go to the bathroom and motioned for him to follow me. I closed the door and turned the shower on so L wouldn't hear anything.

"Have you considered my offer?" I asked.

"How can I think when you won't give me any apples?!" Ryuk cried.

"Just think about it, Ryuk. Enough apples to last you a lifetime…but only in exchange for L's name," I said, doing my best to tempt Ryuk.

"I told you, it's against the rules!" Ryuk whined.

"Since when have you listened to rules?" I sneered. "Shouldn't you be following Misa right now?"

"Misa's boring! It's always just 'I miss Light! I'm so worried about Light! Light, Light, Light!' and then she throws up, starts crying, and writes a few names in the Death Note!" he complained.

"I made my offer perfectly clear, Ryuk," I said calmly. "I'll give you three days to make a decision, and then I'll make sure you never get another apple from Misa or me ever again."

"WHAT?!" he screeched. Ryuk convulsed before flying up to the ceiling and banging his head against it. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL GIVE YOU THE DAMN NAME!" he gave in.

My heart started pounding. Was he serious? "Tell me," I demanded. "No. Write it down. Here," I pulled a scrap of paper (1) and a pen from my pocket and handed it to him. Ryuk scribbled down a name before hitting his head against the ceiling a few more times.

"NOW WHERE'S MY APPLE?!" he cried.

"I'll get you one in a minute," I shushed him.

I took the paper, my fingers trembling. My palms were sweaty, my heart was racing…I felt like I was going to black out.

I opened the paper and peered at the name inside.

_エル・ローライト_

_L Lawliet _

***

Since I had turned the shower on I needed to actually take a shower so L wouldn't be suspicious. Once I was finished I grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and tossed it towards Ryuk subtly. He carried it into the hallway, devouring it instantly.

I heard a strange noise coming from the living room and walked inside to find L dancing.

"You do the hokey-pokey and you turn yourself around," L mumbled as he spun in a circle. I chuckled as I watched him finish the song. He was positively adorable as he bopped along in tune with the music. When it was over I clapped loudly. L whipped around and almost blushed.

"Oh," he said shyly.

"You didn't tell me you were a dancer," I grinned.

"Yes, well…" he shrugged. Suddenly the thought of never seeing L again struck me, and I felt like crying. It simply wasn't fair that the fate of the entire world rested on my shoulders! It simply wasn't fair that I had to choose between my lover and justice! Nothing made sense!

"Is something the matter?" L raised his non existent eyebrows.

"No, I'm just a little tired," I lied.

"Oh. Yes, I'm running low on sweets. You need to take a nap," he said observantly.

"That sounds good," I agreed, heading for the couch.

I drifted off with nightmares of murder greeting me.

_**(1) Not from the DN **_

_**Okay, before you get all pissed…**_

_**THIS IS NOT THE SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER! DO NOT, I REPEAT, DO NOT, STOP READING! **_

_**It's not just going to be "and then I killed L." I PROMISE! What would this story be without a little twist, eh? C'mon now!!! **_

_**And for everyone who's gonna be mad at Ryuk…hey, apples are good XD **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW, PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	16. Philosophy

_**A/N: Yay, thank you SO MUCH to everyone who reviewed!!! I'm super-thrilled!!!!! Please, please, please, don't hesitate for half a second to spit out your thoughts! Whatever you want to say, say it!**_

_**And away we go! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DN (no duh) **_

I woke up to the sound of something sizzling in the kitchen. I rubbed my eyes and got up to stretch, noticing that L had left the television on. It was paused on a surveillance video of Misa's room. I smacked myself on the forehead, feeling incredibly stupid, when I realized that L had video footage of me talking to Ryuk in the bathroom! How could I have thought that L wouldn't have cameras in the bathroom?

Luckily L had left his laptop on, where I knew he was sent the videos. I peeked into the kitchen, and when I was sure he wasn't looking I opened his e-mail and deleted the footage of me in the bathroom. Both videos were unopened, and L most likely wouldn't notice they were missing. I breathed a huge sigh of relief and closed L's e-mail, wandering into the kitchen.

"Morning," I said, pecking L on the cheek.

"Oh, good morning, Light. Would you like a crêpe?" he gestured towards the pan he was making the crêpes in.

"Yeah, alright," I nodded.

"Which kind do you prefer? There's blackberry, blueberry, strawberry, chocolate, peach, banana, apple…whatever you like," he offered.

"Hm. Do you think you could put potato chips in there?" I wondered.

"I suppose not," L said thoughtfully. "The crêpe itself would smash the chips."

"Well, peach, then," I shrugged. L took a crêpe, added a few large spoonfuls of peaches, and folded the whole thing up. I thought he was finished, but then he put a few squirts of whipped cream and drizzled a little chocolate sauce on top of it all. Even then L wasn't finished. He took one last peach and slit it into several smaller pieces before decorating the crêpe with them.

"Ta-da!" he grinned almost childishly. I chuckled and took the plate from him.

"Thanks," I grabbed a fork and knife and started eating. Once again I was impressed with L's cooking. He made himself a chocolate and strawberry crêpe and joined me.

"This is so sweet," I said, licking my fork.

"The crêpe or the fact that I made crêpes?" L asked.

"Both," I leaned over and gave him a sugary kiss. Much to my annoyance, Ryuk hovered into the room, holding a half-eaten apple (1).

"What?! Why haven't ya killed him yet?" Ryuk asked, dumbfounded. I ignored him.

"I need to talk to you about something important, L," I said seriously. "I haven't talked to Misa in a while, and she _is_ going to have my baby, so I think it's only right that we spend some time together. Only as friends," I tried to keep it relaxed.

L finished his crêpe, licking the chocolate sauce from the plate. "I find that I'm in need of flour. I wouldn't be opposed to Misa accompanying you to the store," he decided.

"Thanks, L. I'm just trying to do the right thing here," I reached over to give his shoulder a squeeze before rinsing my plate and going down to Misa's floor. Ryuk followed me obnoxiously, asking a million questions.

I knocked on Misa's door and then took a few steps back so I'd be able to stop her from hugging me so tightly I couldn't breathe.

"LIGHT!" she squealed when she saw me. "YOU'RE HERE!"

I crossed my arms over my chest so Misa wouldn't hug me. "I'm still sore!" I yelped. Misa jumped back, looking hurt. "Sorry, I'm just a little sore from my fight with L," I lied.

"Oh, poor baby," she said sympathetically.

"I need to go to the store. Do you, uh, wanna go?" I scratched the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yes!" she grinned enthusiastically. "Oh, hello Ryuk!" Misa looked behind my shoulder. Suddenly her face turned green and she darted back into her room. I closed my eyes, wincing as I heard her vomit.

"Sorry!" Misa blushed. "Little Light can be feisty," she joked.

"Little Light?" I groaned. Misa patted her stomach.

"I'm so happy to be carrying your baby! It's like I have a little piece of you inside of me! I can't wait for us all to be a family!" she beamed.

"Right…let's get to the store."

***

Misa babbled about the baby the entire way to the store. I tuned her out, doing my best not to laugh when Ryuk kept pretending to shoot himself behind Misa's back. When we got to the store Misa tried to grab my hand, but I winced and she let go.

"Misa, I need to talk to you," I whispered when we got inside, pulling her into the corner.

"Huh? What's wrong?" she asked.

"Ryuk agreed to give me L's name," I informed her.

"RYUK!" Misa screeched, whipping her head around to glare at Ryuk.

"I CAN'T RESIST THE POWER OF THE APPLE!" he cowered.

"You can't kill him, Light! You'll be so sad! And there's no way you won't get caught!" Misa protested.

"I need to do this, Misa. I know you don't understand, but for the good of the world this must be done. I can't risk L finding out the truth about me, or you for that matter. I've gone through this a million times in my head, but I keep coming to the same conclusion. As much as I want to keep L alive, I can't," I hung my head.

"Can't you just lock him up or something?!" she suggested.

"That wouldn't work. L's too smart to stay locked up forever, and I couldn't bear to see him in that much pain. He'd hate me. I can't deal with that," I swallowed.

"He hasn't caught us yet! Maybe he never will! If I keep writing names in the Death Note and you keep L distracted, we could go on like this forever!" she said desperately.

"It won't work! He's too smart! I'm already his top suspect!" I grumbled, frustrated. "Misa, once L is gone, we can have a family together. You, me, and our baby," I tried to persuade her. "I know you want that more than anything."

"Really?! Do you mean that, Light?!" she cried.

"Yes," I nodded, not completely sure if I was telling the truth.

"There's still seven and a half months until the baby is born! You can keep L alive until then," Misa pointed out.

"Jeez, you'd think she's in love with L, not you!" Ryuk cackled.

"Shut up!" I barked. "How many times have I told you? It's not about us, it's about the new world, and Kira. Seven and a half months is plenty of time for L to catch Kira," I said.

"When are you going to do it, then?" she asked, disappointed.

"That's the hard part. I can't bring myself to actually write his name in the Death Note," I confessed. "I love him too much."

"Why don't you ask Ryuk to do it?" Misa proposed.

"No, it needs to be me. I don't want anyone else to do it. I don't want to do it myself, but I have to. For justice," I gritted my teeth.

"You should think about it some more," Misa said softly.

"I don't know," I blinked back tears. "I never thought I'd find someone in life who could make me want to give up being Kira just to be with them."

"You're so sweet!" Misa shrieked, throwing her arms around me.

"Uh…let's get the flour, okay?" I stepped back and headed to the baking aisle, picking out a large bag of flour.

"Come on Light, you can't convince me that you don't enjoy getting close to Misa," Ryuk smirked. "You don't get somebody pregnant by pushing them off of you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled at him. Everyone in the store froze and stared at me. I cleared my throat awkwardly and purchased the flour quickly, rushing out of the store before I was asked to give an explanation.

***

I ditched Misa as soon as we got back to the task force, skipping the elevator and speeding up the stairs. Thankfully Ryuk followed Misa, who promised to give him an apple. When I reached L's floor I was exhausted. It was quite a haul.

As soon as I walked into the room L turned bright red and slammed his laptop shut. He quickly tried to zip up his pants, but I automatically knew what he was doing.

"What's this, L? Looking at some yummy boys?" I teased, opening his laptop.

"Something like that," he muttered.

The screen was paused on a shot of L and me in the bedroom. It was our most recent sexual encounter. I gasped when I noticed Ryuk hovering above us, but then remembered L couldn't see him.

"Hm…" I licked my lips, pressing play on the video. After a few minutes of watching, I started getting excited. "Whaddya say to a little reenactment?" I whispered suggestively.

Not hesitating for a second, L took my face in his hands and kissed me passionately. I plunged my tongue into his mouth, wrapping my arms around his neck. The intensity of the kiss increased rapidly. L stood up, allowing me to slide his pants and boxers down his slim hips.

I traced my fingers down his chest, taking pleasure in the feeling of his smooth skin. I wrapped my hand around his erection and pumped gently, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut and moan deeply.

After a few minutes I dragged L onto the floor and we crawled closer to the wall, stripping clothes and raining kisses along each others bodies until we were both naked and roaring to go.

I pressed L's back against the wall, nipping at the flesh on his neck playfully. His lips crashed against mine in a passionate kiss, and he pivoted his hips so his legs rested on my shoulders. I had direct access to his entrance, so I let him suck a few of my fingers before slipping them into him, evoking a heavy groan from L.

I kneeled so I was positioned perfectly in front of L and sheathed myself in one swift stroke.

"Ugh," L gasped, reaching up to tangle his fists in my hair. I thrust into him repeatedly, amazed at how deep I was able to go.

"God, L," I bit my lip, feeling my release approaching. I wanted to go longer, faster, harder, but my entire body was resisting. L moaned and I knew I hit his sweet spot, which only increased my arousal.

"Fuck," I whispered, slamming into him with everything I had. I felt his body begin to quiver as he approached climax. This position had us both sweating and grunting as we refused to orgasm.

Finally, unable to hold back any longer, I shuddered violently, exploding inside of L. He met his own release soon after, and we collapsed with a simultaneous moan.

I was only capable of panting, my mind stuck on the orgasm that had just wracked my body. Of course, the damn thought of killing L jumped into my mind like it always did after sex. I tried to push it away, trying desperately to convince myself that wasn't our last time, but the idea simply wouldn't go away.

"I love you," I mumbled.

"I love you too," he kissed me softly, his lips moist.

"God, why did you have to become a detective?!" I groaned, smacking him lightheartedly on the chest.

"If you're good at something, never do it for free," he replied. I smirked and stood up, grabbing my wallet from my pants pocket. I tossed L a twenty dollar bill (2). He laughed, took the twenty, and handed it back to me.

"_I_ should pay _you_," he joked.

"Ah, you pay me in love," I kissed him over exaggeratedly. We broke apart, giggling like schoolchildren.

"Oh hey! I almost forgot! I got you something else at the store," I remembered, pulling a box out of the plastic bag from the grocery store.

L gasped when he saw what it was, and he looked as if he was going to cry. "….An Easy-Bake Oven?" he sniffled.

"I couldn't wait until your birthday," I shrugged.

"This may be this first time in all of your existence that you've done something nice for another person, just because you love them," L noted.

"Yeah, yeah, be philosophical another time," I laughed. L quickly took the Easy-Bake Oven out of the box, reading the instructions in a hurry. I grinned as I watched him, but the thought of killing him continued to haunt me. I was faced with the biggest decision of my life. Just a few hours ago I'd been so sure I was going to kill L, but when I was with him and thinking about my love for him, the thought of his death made me disgusted.

I sighed and did my best to think about something else, deciding for the time being the only thing I could do was wait.

_**(1) Lol…don't worry, he was sneaky with the apple. L didn't see, he was too busy eating and being cute. **_

_**(2) Yeah, yeah, I don't do Japanese money. **_

_**Yay, finally done. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	17. The Sunny Side

_**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews!!!! Don't forget, I'm happy with whatever ya wanna mention XD **_

_**Okay, I gotta warn you guys…in this chapter I had to do a LOT of research, but I'm not entirely sure how accurate everything is going to be. Just apply suspension of disbelief, can we do that? PLEASE? I'm not good with maps…**_

_**The above note was also why is took so long to get this chapter out. My apologies.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own DN (or the Wedding Date)**_

Once L got his Easy-Bake Oven to work all he wanted to do was cook. He was completely distracted from the Kira case. Actually, he hadn't even mentioned Kira in almost two weeks. Maybe Misa was right, and I _could_ go forever without L finding out my true identity.

I was lounging on the couch, watching television, and L was making Angel Food Cake in his Easy-Bake when I got an idea.

"I think we should take a vacation," I suggested.

"Hm? Where would you like to go, Light?" L responded.

"A beach, definitely. Maybe the United States or Mexico. I'll do some research," I grabbed L's laptop and started looking for beaches.

"I do own an island, you know," L informed me.

"What? You own an island?" I asked, flabbergasted.

"Yes. I keep it as a small private escape island, in case of emergency. It wouldn't be very much fun for a vacation, seeing as there's nothing on it except a small cottage with an entirely wood-burning kitchen, mattress, and no bathroom," he sighed. "I really should upgrade it…"

"That's a nice offer, but I think we should stick to commercial residency," I laughed. The Kira-side of my mind of course wanted to find out where this getaway island was, but I simply made a mental note to investigate later.

"If you're not interested in my island, I would recommend taking a visit to Hayman," L said. "Oh no!" he gasped as he pulled his Angel Food Cake out from his Easy-Bake Oven. "I burned it," he said sadly.

"Hayman? What's that?" I asked.

"It's a private island resort, in the Great Barrier Reef. Australia," he added when I still looked a little fuzzy.

"Oh," I said, typing the name into a search engine.

"It's the best place to go. With a heavy price tag…but I'll take care of that," L shrugged, popping the burnt cake into his mouth.

I found the Hayman website (1) and immediately agreed with L. It looked absolutely gorgeous. I'd never been to Australia, but I'd always wanted to go.

"Sounds like the perfect place," I nodded. I let out a whistle of breath when I saw the prices. "The cheapest room is almost six hundred bucks a night!"

"What's the most expensive?" L inquired.

"That's not important. Prices aside, they have an Oriental penthouse that looks beautiful. What do you say to that, a little bit of Japan in our room?" I grinned.

"Whatever you like, Light," L said softly. "I'll arrange the transportation, the resort, everything," he turned off his Easy-Bake Oven and picked up the phone, already dialing somebody's number. He spoke lowly so I didn't know what he was saying, but after only a few minutes he hung up.

"A private jet will pick us up in two hours to take us from here to Sydney, which is about a ten hour flight. Then we'll take a car from Sydney to Hayman. They're approximately an hour ahead, so I suppose we'll have a bit of jet lag…is that a problem?" L questioned.

"No, it's fine, it's fine," I assured him. I was actually getting excited about our trip. "How long are we going to be gone?"

"When we want to go home I'll make a phone call," he explained.

"Okay, so we have two hours to get packed!"

***

I must've fallen asleep sometime on the plane, because when I woke up my head was resting on L's shoulder while he was peering out of the window. We were passing over the ocean, which looked bluer than I'd remembered.

L was eating a piece of cake, and there was a bag of potato chips on the mini-table in front of me.

"What time is it?" I asked groggily, opening the chips.

"Around an hour before we land," L replied, handing me a glass of champagne.

"I don't really drink…" I said, putting the champagne on the table.

"Try it," L encouraged me. "There's something very poetic about drinking champagne on a private jet with your lover."

I shrugged and took a sip. It had a light, slightly dry flavor that I found quite refreshing. "Not bad," I shrugged.

"It goes wonderfully with cake," he grinned.

I turned my attention to a large screen being projected onto the wall. A movie I didn't recognize was playing. A nice-looking woman with dark red hair and a handsome black-haired man were talking.

"You know what pisses me off? I've been spilling my guts all weekend and I don't know a thing about you," the woman said. The man paused before answering.

"I'm allergic to fabric softener. I majored in comparative literature at Brown. I hate anchovies. And I think I'd miss you even if we never met," he replied.

"What is this?" I laughed.

"The Wedding Date. I find this movie fairly romantic," L mumbled.

"You're cute," I grinned, leaning over to kiss L's cheek. I closed my eyes and tried to get a bit more sleep before we arrived.

***

L woke me up when the plane landed, but I was feeling a little dazed and tired when we reached the resort, so I didn't fully see the beauty of it until the morning. When I woke up I was stunned with the beauty of our room alone. It certainly was rightly named as the Oriental Penthouse, with just the right touch of Asia combined with the gorgeous beach resort.

I made my way into the kitchen, where a plate of delicious-looking pancakes were waiting for me, along with L.

"Good morning," I smiled.

"Hello," L beamed. "How are you?"

"Wonderful," I answered as I took a pancake from the platter. "It's amazing here."

"Yes, it's very nice," he agreed. "I thought we'd spend today with the water, be it beach or pool. There's a sandcastle contest going on about a mile down the beach," he informed me.

"Good idea," I nodded. After we finished our breakfast we went to change into our swimsuits. I wore simple blue trunks, trying to keep it casual. However I couldn't help but laugh when I saw L. He was wearing a Speedo with black and white vertical stripes that was way tighter than it probably should've been.

"Well, well, well, aren't you sexy," I chuckled.

"It's extremely hot. The temperature," he explained.

"I wasn't complaining," I clarified.

"Would you mind helping me apply some suntan lotion? I burn easily," L held out a tube of sunscreen.

"Hm? Oh, sure," I took the sunscreen and squeezed some onto my hands, rubbing them all over L's body. Since he was hardly wearing anything I had to put the lotion almost everywhere. I ran my fingers over his chest, marveling at his taut physique. He was the perfect combination of slim and muscular, creating an unbelievably sexy body. When I was finished with the suntan lotion the room definitely seemed a lot steamier.

"Do you need some help?" L offered as I tried to wipe the sunscreen onto my own body. I nodded, and L's fingers began working their magic. He massaged my shoulders and back, rubbing the lotion in deeply. I couldn't resist letting out a soft moan as his hands flew over my abs, roaming up to my chest. I was disappointed when he stopped, but excited about the rest of the day.

***

The pool was spacious and the water was a crystal blue color. Palm trees surrounded it, creating a border between the pool and the ocean, which were both the most beautiful shade of blue I'd ever seen. I dipped my toe in he water, and it was the perfect temperature, not so warm it felt unpleasant, but not too cold either.

Seeing as it was off-season it wasn't too crowded. A few people were lounging in chairs around the pool, and there was an elderly woman in the Jacuzzi, but otherwise the place was deserted.

"I rather need a tan," L decided, settling himself into one of the reclining chairs.

"I'm going to take a dip in the pool first," I said, heading over to one of the many diving boards. I climbed up, turned around, and executed a swift back flip into the pool.

I rose to the surface and shook my head, causing water to fly everywhere. I did a couple of casual laps across the pool before pulling myself out. L had a glass in his hand and was slurping down the contents in a hurry. When he finished he simply set the glass aside and a bartender brought him another. L stopped the bartender and told him something, receiving a polite nod in return. Curious, I went over to L.

"What are you drinking? Nothing alcoholic, I hope," I scowled.

"Well, I was drinking a piña colada, but now he's bringing me a Singapore Sling, I believe it's called," L said.

"L! It's barely noon and you're drinking cocktails?!" I said disapprovingly.

"…Yes," he nodded slowly. "I enjoy sweet drinks." The bartender returned with a dark pink drink and handed it to L. "Light, would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm not thirsty," I declined.

"One drink won't hurt. It's on me," L persuaded me.

"Fine. Bourbon on the rocks," I ordered in a sigh. The bartender nodded and left.

"Hm. For someone who doesn't drink, you're sure up on the lingo," L noticed.

"It's what my father drinks," I rolled my eyes. The bartender handed me the drink, and I took a cautious sip. It was rough and tasted like oak. I barely managed to swallow it.

"Maybe you'd prefer a sweeter drink?" L tried not to laugh.

"No, I like it," I lied, taking another swig. "Now are you going to just lay there and tan, or are you going to swim?"

In response L stood up slowly and dipped a toe in the pool. He frowned and pulled back. "Let's walk on the beach."

***

We walked on the glorious beach for about a mile, until we reached the sandcastle competition. I'd finished my first bourbon and started another, and was beginning to feel a little tipsy. L had finished his Singapore Sling and had moved onto a Long Island Iced Tea.

"Whaddya say we build a sandcastle?" I suggested. L shrugged. I examined the event. There were about ten competitors, including one woman building a sandcastle that had a positively massive dragon. I was intimidated, but still, I was sure L and I could make something good. I signed us up and we started to build.

***

After ten minutes I'd lost all hope. The sand simply wouldn't cooperate! I did everything I could, from getting it slightly damp to keeping it dusty, nothing worked! I couldn't construct the image in my head.

Frustrated, I plopped down and took a gulp of bourbon. L cocked his head, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and stared at the lump of sand in front of us. Slowly he started to toy with it, rolling it around and the like. Somehow the sand seemed to listen to L more, and he had the base of the castle built up within five minutes. All I could do was watch, completely stunned, as L created a spectacular mansion.

When the judges came around their mouths dropped at L's fortress. It had incredibly intricate design, with tiny windows, perfectly sculpted towers, and the whole thing rested on an enormous sand base.

L sprawled out on the beach and took a slurp from his Long Island Iced Tea. The judges finished looking at his sandcastle and moved on to the last competitors. Finally they went to the head of the crowd to announce the winners.

"First place goes to…Contestant Twelve!" the judges declared. I checked our number and saw that we'd won!

"L! L, we won!" I gasped.

"Hm?" L sat up. "Oh. Yay, fun fun," he plopped back down. I scrambled onto the stage to grab the prize, a gift certificate for swimming with dolphins.

People started crowding around L's sandcastle, trying to look at the winner, so we started walking back down the beach. It took us twenty minutes to reach our hotel, and by then we were both starving. The bartender served us some peanuts, and L ordered another drink, this time a Cheesecake Martini (2). I settled on something called a Black Velvet.

We spent the rest of the afternoon drinking, munching on peanuts, and doing a bit of light swimming. At around nine o'clock we wandered onto the beach, both of us more than a little tipsy.

"It's so…beautiful!" L cried, wading into the water. He stumbled and got completely drenched, which caused me to laugh non-stop for at least ten minutes. The two of us toppled onto the sand, giggling and hiccupping.

"I love you, L Lawliet," I mumbled, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too," he chuckled.

"Well…I love you, you love me…let's _make_ love!" I guffawed. L gave me a slobbery kiss and tried to take off my swimsuit, but he was too drunk to figure out how to get it off.

"I'll do it, I'll do it," I grumbled, kicking my swimsuit off.

"Haha, you have such a big cock, Light," L giggled, reaching over to play with my length.

"Hey, hey, you gotta take, take your clothes off," my tongue tripped on my words.

"Oh alright," he muttered, removing his Speedo. I grinned and lowered my mouth to smear my lips across his tip. After a few more blurred kisses I flipped L over and waved my hand in front of his face. He grabbed it and licked my fingers woozily. I took my hand back and thrust a finger into his entrance.

"Ow!" L gasped.

"Sorry, baby," I laughed, adding another finger. He grimaced but didn't protest. After a little drunk finger wiggling I removed my fingers and lowered myself into him. L let out a loud moan and mashed his head against the sand. I thrust into him deeply, all of my inhibitions gone. I let out a low moan, and L started bucking his hips against me.

"Oh, so tight," I mumbled, increasing the speed of my thrusts. Somehow I slipped out of L, but managed to get back in and continue my thrusting.

"Mmm, yeah baby," I grunted, my body whamming against L's. After a few more minutes I exploded inside of him before disintegrating on top of him. Realizing that L hadn't had an orgasm yet I brought my mouth to his erection and started sucking on him. I ran my tongue down his length, pumping his base with my hand. My tongue darted out to touch the sweet spot just under his tip, and he let go inside my mouth. He almost tasted like alcohol, and I swallowed without a second thought.

"Mmm, I love you," I repeated, snuggling down onto L's chest. We fell asleep naked together on the beach, the sound of the waves crashing around us.

***

I woke up at five the next morning with a throbbing headache. I quickly pulled my swimsuit on and rinsed myself off in the ocean. Thankfully no one else was outside yet, so I hurried to wake L up and get back into our room.

I tried to remember what happened last night, but everything was foggy. There was the sandcastle contest…then something with peanuts…did we have sex?

I looked nervously at L, wondering if I'd said anything I shouldn't have._ If I had, L probably wouldn't remember anyways_, I tried to reassure myself. Luckily we made it into the room without any funny looks from the workers, and we relaxed on one of the many couches in the room.

Suddenly one memory hit me like a bullet. I'd called L _L Lawliet_! If he recalled that I was dead for sure!

L hadn't spoken since I woke him up, so I had no idea what his memory of last night was. Staring at him anxiously, I got up the nerve to talk.

"So…does your head hurt as bad as mine?" I laughed restlessly.

"Yes, I suppose it does. Before we left Watari gave me a recipe for something called a hang over drink. We should most likely try it," L suggested.

_Phew._

It seemed like L had no recollection of me using his full name. Or if he had he certainly wasn't letting on.

"Right, good idea. I'll make the drink if you give me the recipe," I offered. L told me where to find the recipe in his suitcase, and I rushed off to find it.

Once I had the recipe I went back into the kitchen, but let out a ear-splitting screech when I saw L standing there with a knife.

"L!" I shrieked.

"Oh, hello Light. I was just cutting up some carrots for the remedy," he explained.

"Oh! Ha, silly me," I sighed.

"Are you alright?" L peered at me suspiciously.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine! I'm just fine," I nodded overeagerly. Damn it, why couldn't I act normal?!

"I've rented a Vespa for the trip, so I thought today would be water day. Swimming with dolphins, scuba diving, surfing, things like that," L informed me.

"I've never done any of those things," I shrugged. "They sound like fun."

"Alright. After breakfast we can change and take the Vespa over to the dolphin cove. Oh, I will need a piece of cake before we leave, however," L stated.

"Sure, good plan," I smiled, still feeling a bit nervous.

"Are you sure you're alright?" L furrowed his non-existent eyebrows.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, I'M FINE!" I yelled.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. I cleared my throat, embarrassed.

"Sorry," I coughed.

"…Yes…" L said slowly.

"I'm tired, that's all. Maybe I should take a little nap before we go," I confessed, heading over to the bed.

"If you feel that's best. I'll wake you up," L nodded.

I slid under the cover and shut my eyes, deciding I'd fake sleep for a while. I made a promise to myself to never get drunk in L's presence again. It was too big a risk. I couldn't let everything be destroyed because I was dumb enough to admit to being Kira when I was drunk.

_**(1) Yes, this is a real place. I found it on the Forbes website; it's supposedly the best resort in Australia. Don't sue me, guys! **_

_**(2) All of the drinks are real**_

_**Okay, okay, I'm done! Finally! If you're interested in pictures of L's banana hammock, the sandcastle, and the Hayman Resort website, check out my profile. Once the Vespa is actually in the story more I'll put a link for a picture of that up as well. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_


	18. Falling

_**A/N: Thank you thank you thank you a million billion trillion quadrillion times to all of my reviewers!!! I'd like to take a moment to point out Burger Queen's reviewer, and I want you to know I understand what you're trying to say. From now on I'll do my best to use proper quotations, although now I'm in a bad habit haha.**_

_**I think there's going to be three or four vacation chapters, so here's #2 in the Australia Installment. **_

_**Btw, the legal drinking age in Australia is 18, so L and Light are both good.**_

_**Don't forget to review XD**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or Hayman or pretty much anything in this story except the plot.**_

I pretended to wake up from my nap after about an hour. Although I honestly was exhausted, I wanted to keep my guard up. Since I'd let L's full name slip I had no idea what to expect.

L was in the kitchen eating a piece of cake when I got up. I wondered where he'd gotten in from, but decided not to ask.

"Drink this." L handed me a glass full of a nasty looking orange concoction. "It'll help with the hangover," he promised.

"I'm not going to drink this, it looks disgusting." I wrinkled my nose.

"If you'd rather live with the headache it's your choice, I suppose." L shrugged. "As soon as you change we'll need to leave for the dolphin swim I've scheduled," L informed me. He wasn't acting especially strange; he just seemed a little more formal than usual. I tried to forget about last night and changed into a t-shirt and shorts while L dressed in his normal outfit, disregarding the heat.

"The Vespa is waiting outside," he said, gesturing towards the door. I nodded uncomfortably and we left, riding the elevator in silence.

A shiny red Vespa LX150 (1) was parked right outside the resort. I'd never ridden a Vespa before and had no clue how to drive it, so L sat in front. It was slightly odd to see him sitting like most people do. He almost looked smaller, maybe more innocent.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and my stomach flipped nervously. I was edgy about L remembering what I'd called him, and touching him only increased my anxiety.

The ride on the Vespa was surprisingly fun. L cut through the traffic expertly, and even though we weren't going too fast it felt like a swift ride.

"Here we are," L announced, slipping off of the Vespa and parking it. "I've reserved a special encounter for just the two of us," he updated me.

"That was sweet." I smiled.

"Yes, thank you," L mumbled, leading me into a small building. Wet footprints covered the tile floor inside, going up to a small reception desk. A woman wearing a blue wetsuit greeted us.

"G'day! I'm Bindi, and I'll be your instructor today. Are you mates Ryuzaki and Light?" she asked eagerly.

"Yes, we are, I'm Light and this is Ryuzaki," I introduced us.

"Oh you're in for a lot of fun today. Is this your first time in Oz?" Bindi inquired.

"Oz?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Australia," she explained.

"Oh. Yeah, it is." I nodded.

"Well then let me give you a big Oz welcome! Cody here will give ya your wetsuits, and as soon as you're changed we'll go out and play with the kiddies!" Bindi beamed.

"Kiddies?" I repeated.

"The dolphins, mate!" she grinned, bouncing off. A man I assumed was Cody handed both L and I stretchy full-body swimsuits and pointed us in the direction of the change room. It took me a while to figure out how to put it on, but the biggest wetsuit shocker of the day was seeing L wearing one. My eyes widened as I panned his body, stopping on his groin. I felt myself blushing and cleared my throat, looking away.

"Alright! Ready?" Without waiting for a response Bindi skipped off towards the back exit of the building. L and I followed. I was a little startled when L slipped his hand into mine, but figured it'd be best to keep it there.

"Oh!" Bindi gasped when she turned around. "You didn't tell me you're a bit more than mates, eh?" she giggled. "I should've guessed, a private encounter is usually for couples. Alright, well now that you've got on your suits you can go on and get in the water," she instructed us. We slipped on lifejackets before stepping down into a large cove, where two dolphins were swimming around lazily.

"This here is Jolly, and over there's Smoke. Aren't they beauts?" Bindi smiled, picking up a large bucket of fish. She tossed a few into their mouths, and quickly gained their attention. Grabbing a few fish out of the bucket she joined us in the water. "Go on and give em a kiss," Bindi urged us forward.

L waded over to Jolly and didn't hesitate to give him a little kiss on the nose. I made my way over to Smoke and cautiously pressed my lips to his nose.

"There ya go!" Bindi clapped. She went on to ask the dolphins to demonstrate a few tricks, and then invited us to take a swim with them. Right away L grabbed onto Jolly's dorsal fin and took a gleeful ride around the cove, but I was a bit more uncertain.

"She'll be right, just give it a shot!" Bindi encouraged me. Reluctantly I clutched Smoke's dorsal fin, and he took off, practically flying around the cove. A smile lit up my face, and I felt as if I'd float right off into the sky.

"That was ace, mate!" Bindi laughed.

"Thanks," I grinned, letting go of Smoke's fin.

"Alright, that about wraps up our session! Thanks for popping by, just make sure to return to wetsuits and pay at the front desk!" With that Bindi dashed off, leaving L and I slightly confused.

"That was it?" I scratched the back of my head.

"Yes, I suppose so. She left a bit awkwardly," L mumbled.

"Well, I guess we should go change back into our street clothes." I shrugged. L and I climbed out of the cove and shook the water from our hair before heading into the change room.

I finished changing before L and decided to sneak behind his curtain to give him a little surprise. His back was towards me when I crept in, and I was pleased to see he was naked.

"Close your eyes," I whispered, covering L's face with one hand. He stifled a moan when I kissed down his back, stopping to nip gently at his neck. I massaged his shoulders with my free hand, rubbing my fingertips in circles on his shoulder blades.

Slowly I tiptoed to his front, moving my hand from his back to his length.

"Hmm. L, I don't mean to be rude, but have you gotten…smaller?" I coughed.

"Who the fuck is L?"

"AH!" I yelped, jumping backwards. A man who looked to be around thirty years old was staring down at me quizzically. He looked remarkably like L, just a little older, and a little…smaller. However as I gazed more intensely at his face I noticed his eyes were farther apart and his hair wasn't quite as long as L's.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry! I thought you were someone else!" I said in a rush.

"So did I." The man bit his lip. "I'm here with my boyfriend," he explained.

"Oh. Alright, I'll just get out of your way," I hurried out of the stall, my face beet red.

L was finishing paying in the lobby when I got there. I hoped he wouldn't ask about why I was blushing so horridly.

"Hey, let's get some cake," I said instantly, trying to distract him.

"Mmm, sounds good," L licked his lips.

"I saw a little bakery just around the corner. We should go check it out," I suggested.

"Alright," L nodded. We got back on the Vespa and L sped to the bakery, probably excited at the prospect of cake. The bakery I'd seen was actually a café called Penelope's (2). L parked outside and scrambled to get inside. He was clearly cake deprived.

We sat down a table together and a cheery young American waitress served us.

"Hello, welcome to Penelope's. What can I get for you today?" she asked perkily.

"What kind of cake do you have?" L rubbed his stomach hungrily.

"Black and White, Boston Cream Pie, Carrot, Chocolate Delirium, German Chocolate, Mocha, Raspberry, Red Velvet, Devil's Food, many types of cheesecake, and cupcakes," the waitress said, squinting as she tried to concentrate.

"What kind of cheesecake?" L interrogated her. I smothered a laugh.

"Chocolate Raspberry, Key Lime, Mint Chocolate Chip, Peanut Butter, Strawberry, Blueberry Swirl, and Banana," she said, seemingly pleased to have remembered every flavor.

"Actually, I'm more in the mood for ice cream. What about that?" L grilled the waitress. She sighed.

"Vanilla, Chocolate, Strawberry, Chocolate Chip, Pistachio, Rocky Road, Coffee, and Butter Pecan."

"No, perhaps a cookie?"

"Chocolate Chip, Oatmeal Raisin, Sugar, White Chocolate Macadamia Nut, Peanut Butter, Gingerbread, and M & M."

"I'm still not sure. Do you have another other desserts?"

"Brownies and strudel."

"No, definitely not that. I guess I'll have a piece of Red Velvet cake," L decided. This time I couldn't hold back my laughter and let out an uncomfortable snort.

"Fine. And let me guess, you're going to want a drink with that, aren't you?" the once cheery waitress was almost in tears.

"Coffee is fine." L flashed her a smile.

"I'll have a ham and cheese sandwich, on a croissant, and iced tea," I ordered.

"Light! I'm sure they have more sandwiches than simple ham and cheese! Why don't you ask the waitress?" L hid a smirk.

"No, I'm sure that's what I want." I tried to do the waitress a favor.

"I'll be right back," she shot me a grateful look and darted off.

"So, what's on the docket for the rest of the day?" I asked L.

"Originally I planned on going scuba diving and finishing out the day with a surfing lesson, but a parasailing ad seems to have caught my eye," L peered out of the window at a flier stapled to a post.

"I've always wanted to try that!" I gasped.

"Alright, parasailing it is," L said softly. A few minutes later the waitress brought our food, making sure to give L an extra-special glare.

"The servers here are a bit cranky, don't you think?" L said critically when the waitress was still in earshot. I chuckled and started in on my sandwich.

***

By the time we were on the parasailing boat I'd almost completely forgotten about my little slip up with L's name. He wasn't acting out of the ordinary so I figured he had no idea that the whole thing had even taken place.

There was another couple on the parasailing boat too, but they were going after us. The workers on the boat clipped us up with a bunch of equipment and instructed us to hang onto the bar above our heads. We grabbed it, traded smiles, and let out a breath of air when the parachute shot backwards.

"Whee!" L exclaimed as we rose into the air. It was a truly spectacular experience, floating above the ocean. I could see the entire resort, and even caught a glimpse of nearby hotels. The pool was almost deserted for the second day in a row, and I wondered why no one was around.

"This is amazing!" I breathed.

"Yes, it's quite impressive," L admitted. We simply enjoyed the view for a while. "Light?" L broke the silence.

"Hm?" I turned to him, smiling widely. He reached into his lifejacket and pulled out a small knife. My heart started pounding, and my palms were so sweaty it seemed like I'd just run a marathon.

"How do you know my full name?" he whispered.

"What are you talking about?! L, put down the knife!" I commanded.

"How do you know my full name?" he repeated.

"L, please, put it down!"

"First I found you snooping around on the internet, doing research on me, and suddenly you know my full name? Tell me, Light, how do you know?" he demanded.

"PUT DOWN THE FUCKING KNIFE!" I cried.

"TELL ME, OR I'LL RIP YOUR LIFEJACKET OFF AND CUT YOU FROM THIS FUCKING PARACUTE!" L threatened. Never in my life had I seen him so angry, and it scared the shit out of me! I had no clue what to say! There was no excuse, nothing!

"BRING US DOWN!" I shouted to the men on the boat. My own shrill voice echoed in my ears. I tugged on the rope. "BRING US DOWN!"

"TELL ME!" L shrieked. I wracked my brain for an excuse. I felt horrible about what I was about to do, but I needed to save my own ass.

"MISA TOLD ME!" I yelped desperately.

"What?" I'd confused L enough for him to calm down some.

"Misa is Kira! She has this vision, called Shinigami Eyes, and they allow her to see the full name and lifespan of anyone she looks at! She wants me to be Kira with her, and she told me the name! It's all Misa's fault, L! I swear!" I bawled.

Only the sound of the wind whipping through the parachute sounded around us. The men on the boat were shouting to us, asking us if we needed to come back down, but we couldn't make out what they were saying.

Finally L slipped the knife back into his lifejacket, momentarily satisfied with my answer.

"IT'S OKAY!" I yelled down to them, waving my arms furiously. They nodded and stepped back.

My heart managed to return to its normal rhythm, and I felt like I'd be okay.

"You believe me, don't you L?" I murmured. "I'm not Kira."

"I don't know what to think anymore. I almost thought I could trust you, Light. I forgave you, and I was ready for us to move on together. But you're nothing but a liar," L said, spitting out the words like they were poison. "You don't care about me; you only want what's best for _you_."

"You _are_ what's best for me! I love you!" I insisted.

"We should go home. It's not safe here." L looked away.

"L…" I took his hand in mine, rubbing my fingers over his cold skin. "I didn't know she was Kira until after I had sex with her. Otherwise I never would've considered something like that. Now, I just didn't want my child to grow up with his mother in prison. But I won't sacrifice our relationship for that. I would give up anything, anyone, for you," I said quietly.

The silence between us was unbearable.

"Misa Amane will be arrested. You will be placed back under constant watch, and will be once again questioned. It's highly probable that you will go to prison for consorting with a known criminal," L informed me.

"Consorting with a known criminal?! I haven't killed anyone!" I defended myself.

"Murder is not the only punishable crime!" L barked.

"I know that, I'm just…" I couldn't think of what to say. "L, please! I'm not a bad person!"

"You don't understand, do you?" L shook his head. "Justice is _first_. I love you, Light, and you make me happy. Maybe you're not evil, maybe this is all a mistake. I wish you hadn't gotten drunk and let my full name slip. I wish I could go on, living in ignorance. I wish I could do the wrong thing, but I can't, Light, I _can't_. The world deserves justice; the world deserves what's fair. I can't allow my personal feelings for you disrupt the entire world!"

I leaned forward in a hurry, pressing my lips to L's. I kissed him with every bit of love I had, throwing every ounce of passion inside of me into the kiss. I kissed him honestly, I kissed him innocently. I told myself if I could make this kiss last forever I'd never be taken away from L. I held onto this still world I entered when I was with L, letting go of the drama around us. I ignored the tears falling down my cheeks, kissing L with _everything inside of me_.

Finally when our lungs were screaming for oxygen and our hearts were shaking with fear we broke apart, gasping for breath.

"I _refuse_ to let this end here," I declared. "I won't let it happen."

"When we're finished in Australia…I'll have Misa arrested. You'll undergo a month of surveillance, with no outside contact, no pens or paper, no television or newspaper. If somehow I can cling on to your innocence, I'll let you go. I will do whatever I can to believe you're not Kira, because I sincerely don't want you to be. But you must not forget that justice comes first." L sighed.

"A fair deal," I agreed.

"For the rest of the trip, Kira does not exist," L warned me. "I don't want Kira to ruin this."

"I won't let it happen," I repeated, pressing my forehead to L's.

I could almost breathe a sigh of relief, but I knew for the rest of the trip I'd have this hanging over my head. This fear of justice sitting on my shoulders. But I was convinced I'd able to get out of this. Somehow, some way, I'd make it all work.

_**(1) Link for the picture is in my profile.**_

_**(2) As far as I know no such place exists **_

_**Yes! Knifes + parachutes = TONS OF FUN **_

_**No, this was not a dream sequence. I was just sick of Light getting away with so much crap, but on the other hand I didn't want this story to end with Light getting locked up for life. Definitely more drama to come, but I promise there will be some fun and some smut on the rest of the vacay. **_


	19. Lawlipop

_**A/N: Good golly Miss Molly, I'm over 200 reviews!!! Thank you SO much to every single person who has contributed to that :] And for those of you holding out on me…stop doing such silly things! Review already! **_

_**Mkay, installment #3 of the Aussie trip. Big shout out to Event Horizon-Argus Black for all the kudos on my research XD**_

_**I'm terribly sorry for the delay before I put out this chapter, I've been busy like you would not believe.**_

_**Enjoy! And please, por favor, s'il vous plait, bitte, REVIEW!**_

_**(btw, I don't **__actually__** speak German…or Spanish or French for that matter) **_

When the workers on the boat brought us down they kept giving us apprehensive looks, including several shifty eyes towards L's lifejacket. L acted like nothing was wrong, merely watching the open ocean with glazed over eyes. I tried to give the other people friendly smiles, but they most likely ended up looking like vaguely threatening stares.

L and I didn't speak until we reached the resort again, staying silent for the entire Vespa ride. The tension between us was killing me, so thick it was practically clouding the air. We rode the elevator up to our room and sat on the couch awkwardly, L biting his thumb and me fidgeting aimlessly.

I turned and looked out of the window, staring down at the beach. The sand was barely tan, almost white in the bright sun. The sun itself sparkled beautifully, reflecting on the clear blue ocean. It was getting a little darker outside, and the sun would probably set in an hour or two.

My stomach growled and I turned to look at L. He shrugged inattentively.

"Let's get some room service," I suggested.

"Mm, I'd enjoy some dessert," L agreed. I strolled over to the bed and found the restaurant menu on the bedside table. It was absolutely packed with different dishes, everything from couscous to bangers and mash.

"What do you want to eat? They've got everything," I called to L.

"Hmm…a doughnut!" L's face lit up.

"What kind?"

"One chocolate, one chocolate with sprinkles, one crème filled, one jelly, one powdered, and one cinnamon. No, make it two," L said pensively.

"Alright." I half-smiled, picking up the phone to dial room service. I got L his doughnuts and ordered myself a nice chicken dish.

I made my way back over to the couch, gazing at L intently. He was being incredibly hard to read. I had no idea what he was thinking.

The situation was making me so uptight I couldn't stand it anymore. I grabbed L's hand and dragged him into the bathroom, locking the door shut.

"What's the matter?" L raised his non existent eyebrows.

"I'm gonna fuck you, that's what's the matter," I growled, kissing L roughly. At first he seemed surprised, but after a minute or two he was kissing me back with passion.

The bathtub was more of a Jacuzzi than a normal tub, and I turned the jets and the faucet on. My hands found L's pants and I unzipped them quickly, helping him step out of them. His shirt flew off next, and I got on my knees to kiss his chest. I licked at the flesh above his length, receiving a loud moan in return.

The tub filled up enough and I removed my own clothes before the two of us stepped in. I ran water over L's body, massaging him roughly. His hands made their way to my cock and he began toying with it.

"Mm, this first," I shook my head, pushing L to the edge of the tub. I propped him up on the edge so his erection was at lip level.

I placed my lips on his tip, my tongue darting out at the sensitive skin. L groaned, running his fingers through my hair. I sheathed him completely with my mouth, licking all down the side of his length. A slight smile played on L's face as I moved him in and out of my mouth, squeezing his sac gently with one hand.

I took my other hand and drizzled some water from the bath on his chest, pausing to lick the wet trail it left on his stomach.

"Mmm," L moaned, closing his eyes. I brought my mouth back to his length, circling his throbbing tip with my tongue. I removed my mouth and lightly dragged my fingertips over his erection, causing him to groan desperately. I rotated my fingers over his tip, kissing his inner thighs lightly. His stomach muscles clenched as I swirled my tongue down his length, looking up to give him a mischievous glance.

"Mm, so hot," L whispered, thrusting his cock deeper into my mouth. I decided I'd finish him that way and really went for it. I gave his sac a wet kiss, slipping his balls into my mouth. He gasped at the sensation, but I didn't hesitate for a second, pumping his erection with my hand.

"Ah!" L cried, beads of sweat breaking out on his forehead as he tried to prolong the feeling.

"Come on, L. Come for me, baby," I murmured. L screamed my name as he shuddered against me, but I didn't stop licking and sucking him. His orgasm intensified and within seconds he collapsed on the bathtub.

I heard an indistinct knock on the door and hurried out of the bathroom, wrapping a towel around my waist. An attractive young woman, probably around twenty years old, was standing on the other side of the door, holding a tray of food.

"Room—" she gasped when she saw what I was (or wasn't) wearing. "Service." she blushed.

"Thanks." I flashed a quick grin, reaching out to take the food.

"Oh!" she gasped, shielding her eyes with her hand. When I'd withdrawn my hands from the towel it had fallen to the ground. I rushed to pick it up again, draping it around myself.

"Sorry." Now it was my turn to blush.

"Good God," the girl breathed.

"Hm?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I've never seen someone quite like you before," she batted her eyelashes.

"Oh. Ha, thanks." I grinned. Remembering my manners I grabbed a few dollars from the table by the door and handed them to the girl. "Bye." I winked before shutting the door, chuckling as I made my way back into the bathroom.

"Who was that?" L asked when I returned. He was lounging in the tub, letting the jets massage his back.

"Just someone bringing the food," I explained.

I'd hoped our little fun would help us both relax, but as soon as I slipped back into the tub everything felt exactly the same.

"This is ridiculous!" I exclaimed, smacking my palms against the water. "You said that Kira doesn't exist for the rest of the trip, but you're still acting like I'm evil!"

"Oh, I apologize, Light. What have I done to make you uncomfortable?" L questioned me.

"Well…you…I…" I sputtered. Now that I thought about it, I didn't know what I wanted L to do differently. "It's just the vibe, I can't explain it."

"I'm unaware of how to change my...vibes, did you say?" L cocked his head to the side.

"Never mind. I'll make us some drinks, how about that?" I offered. I figured maybe if L was a little tipsy he'd unwind a bit.

I found the mini bar in the kitchen and made a vodka martini for L, filling my own glass with water. I crossed my fingers, hoping L wouldn't realize I was only drinking water.

He drank his martini greedily and I made him another, sipping casually at my water. After a few drinks L was looking a little hazy.

I cozied up next to him in the tub, wrapping my arm around his shoulder. He gave me a mellow smile.

"How about a nice massage?" I suggested, rubbing L's shoulders lightly.

"Mm, you feel _so_ good, Light," L giggled. I smirked and continued to stroke his body.

"Wait, wait," L held up his hands in protest. "Get out of the tub," L instructed, pointing drunkenly. I stepped out onto the rug, confused. L stood in front of me and gave me a sloppy kiss before getting on his knees.

"Ah," I gasped as L licked the tip of my cock. He traced around my head, refusing to pull any more of me into his mouth.

"L," I moaned, frustrated. I tried to thrust my hips but as soon as I started he stopped licking me. Completely at his mercy, I did my best to stay calm as L teased me. He licked all the way down my length, grabbing my balls with one hand and giving them a squeeze.

"L!" I whined, reaching my hands down to clutch my cock.

"No, none of that," L shook his head, pushing my hands away. I was helpless as he played with me, kissing my tip.

After what felt like forever L sheathed me entirely, and it felt so good I immediately began thrusting into him. My mouth dropped in awe at the sheer pleasure, and I felt my knees buckling under me. His tongue touched the sweet spot right under my tip, and I had no choice but to lean against the wall for support.

His lips swept over my erection, back and forth until I could barely breathe. All of those lollipops had certainly taught L a few tricks.

I whimpered when L pulled away, disappointed. My erection was throbbing after L's ministrations, and I practically jumped on top of him, propping his legs up on my shoulders. He gave me a loud groan as I eased myself into him, too turned on to waste time with fingers.

Our bodies rocked against each other as I thrust into L, grunting repeatedly. I pounded out all of my frustration, staring into L's dark eyes. He reached to grasp my hips and helped me get even deeper penetration. Since I was already so hard, it didn't take long before I was shaking and shuddering, exploding inside of L.

***

The next morning things were almost back to normal. We were almost able to forget the entire parasailing incident, chalking it up to a bad day. It also helped that I managed to keep L almost constantly drunk, ordering a few doughnuts for him to soak up some of the alcohol so he didn't pass out.

There was a kite flying contest after lunch that I was interested in, so after a few drinks and doughnuts we headed down to the beach. I bought a rainbow kite from the vendor by the pool and L helped me unravel some string.

"Let's fly!" L beamed, sipping the martini he'd brought with him to the beach. I chuckled and handed L the kite. He ran the string out and let it go, clapping like a little boy as it flew into the sky. He hurried back to me and slipped his hand into mine, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Have you ever wished you were a kite?" L asked innocently. "Have you ever wished you could just fly away, into a new place with new dreams and new hopes? I imagine it would be so…freeing to fly, don't you, Light? Fly with me Light, fly with me!" L dropped his martini glass and stuck his arms out like an airplane, buzzing around the beach. I laughed so hard I almost dropped the kite string.

"Whee!" L cried, soaring through the crowd.

"Hey, someone get that drunk bastard out of here!" a cranky middle-aged man called.

"Come on, let's get out of here," I put the kite down and took L's hand, leading him back into the resort. L was so drunk his attention span didn't last long, and soon enough he was diving into the pool, fully clothed.

"L!" I snorted.

"My clothes are all wet!" L climbed out of the pool, scowling.

"You need a lot more doughnuts," I muttered.

"Mm, doughnuts!" L licked his lips. He began staggering into the resort but tripped on a chair and fell to the floor.

"On second thought, maybe you need a nap." I scooped L up in my arms and carried him into the resort, ignoring the odd glances I got from people in the elevator. He was asleep by the time we got to our floor, and I laid him in the bed to nap.

_**Okay, this was a bit of a frivolous chapter, and many of you may be disappointed, like "wtf, I waited forever for this crap?!" Well don't you worry; I have some good stuff on the way! Stay tuned!**_

_**Reviewwwww!!!! **_


	20. When Lightning Strikes

_**A/N: Alright folks, I've been totally slacking for the past few weeks but I'm trying to get down to the good stuff now! Thanks for sticking with me and reviewing :] **_

_**Don't forget to review!!!! **_

_**Disclaimer= I don't own DN**_

My feet left soft footprints in the sand as L and I walked down the beach hand in hand. It was our last day of vacation. L was desperate to get back to persecute Misa, and I felt guilty for keeping him drunk all the time. We'd spent almost a week at Hayman, scuba diving, swimming, tanning, cruising on the Vespa, and having a great time.

"What's really going to happen when we get home, L?" I asked for the millionth time, giving L's hand a gentle squeeze. He was fairly sober but still held a Cosmo in his hand.

"I don't quite know what to expect. In light, no pun intended, of your recent confession I suppose Misa will be convicted and sent to jail." L shrugged.

"What's going to happen to me? To us?" I peered into L's eyes.

"Anything could happen," L looked at his feet, kicking up some sand. "You made a lot of stupid decisions."

"I know," I said sourly. Sighing, I gazed out at the ocean, watching a bird swoop down to catch a fish. "We've still got a few hours. What do you want to do?"

"There's a spa in the hotel we haven't tried," L mentioned.

"A spa?" I wrinkled my nose. "Not really my thing."

L raised his non existent eyebrows and released my hand. "Sit," he commanded. Puzzled, I sat down. I was naked except for my bathing suit, and L was only wearing his Speedo. He crouched behind me and began digging his knuckles into my shoulders. At first it was too rough, but after a little while the grinding of his fists on my skin was like a drug.

"This, times ten, all over your body," L whispered seductively in my ear. I let out a soft moan, an uncomfortable bulge growing in my swim trunks. L ran his tongue down my neck, pausing to suck on my earlobe. He pulled away with a small smirk. "Now, how about that spa?"

***

Half an hour later L and I were relaxing at the resort's spa, wearing terrycloth robes and being stroked by gorgeous Spanish women. We'd signed up for a couple's massage, which the masseuses didn't look too happy about, but it allowed us to have a private room.

My masseuse had been rubbing me all over for ten minutes, and she was certainly very skilled. I felt more relaxed than ever as she kneaded her fingertips into my back. I snuck a peek at L. He had his eyes closed and his hands were resting under his thighs. The combination of the masseuse's touch and sensual look on L's face was making me a little sweaty.

I licked my lips, never taking my eyes off L. His eyes flickered open and he gave me a small smile. "I love you," I mouthed. He mouthed it back, grinning widely now.

"Wow, what a great massage! Thank you _so_ much," I stood up, closing my robe. The masseuse appeared confused.

"Only ten minute! Fifty more minute!" she shook her head.

"Oh, that's okay. Don't worry about it," I beamed.

"No, no! You pay hour package!" she insisted.

"Really, it's _okay_." I nodded.

"You want refund?"

"No."

"Then you have fifty more minute! Lay down."

"Just get out!" I cried. "I'm sorry. What I meant to say was we just want to take a break. Can you come back in twenty minutes?" I asked.

"Oh. Oh. Okay. Bye," my masseuse nodded at L's masseuse and the two women left, closing the door behind them.

"What's the matter?" L asked. He turned over and sat up, looking at me intently.

"Nothing, I just wanted to spend some time alone…" I leaned over to give him a kiss. I felt the hesitation in his kiss but he eventually gave in, slipping his tongue between my lips.

I shed my robe, revealing my naked body underneath. L's eyes widened as he viewed my erection; probably surprised that I was already hard.

"What can I say?" I smirked, pushing L down on the massage table. He still looked a little shocked but seemed to enjoy how controlling I was being.

I ran my hands down his slender figure, sliding on top of him. My legs sprawled out behind me, and I got in push up position to kiss L. I licked a trail down his neck, moaning as he toyed with my erection.

L let his hips drift up so I had access to his entrance. He helped guide me inside of him, giving my balls a gentle squeeze. I groaned loudly, beginning to thrust into L with slow strokes. My hips rose up and down, up and down, as I struck him again and again. L narrowed his eyes, clearly wanting me to go faster and deeper. Trying to make myself last longer I drew out the process, resisting L's invitation to fuck the hell out of him.

"Come on," L grumbled, grabbing my ass and pushing me into him more. The excitement of knowing how badly he wanted me was driving me insane. Somehow I managed to slow down even more, thoroughly enjoying L's torture.

Finally L couldn't take it anymore and wrapped his legs around my back in one swift movement, forcing me closer to him. The intimacy between us was unavoidable, and I gave in, increasing the speed of my thrusts. Still not satisfied L clutched me even closer to him, moaning as I slammed into him. My hands and knees burned as I thrust as deep as I could, barely noticing when L lifted his head to give me a wet kiss.

"Oh, good God," I moaned, letting my head hang down as I hammered into L. My stomach felt as if it was flying to my throat and I couldn't stop sweating, savoring the feeling L was giving me. L brought his head up to kiss my neck and simultaneously moved one of his hands to squeeze my balls, the combination bringing me over the edge. I let out a scream as I crumpled against my love, euphoria washing over me.

***

After our short trip to the spa L and I headed back to the hotel room. We were lying in bed together with martinis, half-asleep, when a sudden crack of thunder sounded (1).

"HUH?!" L gasped, shooting into a sitting position. He could barely keep his head up from the blend of exhaustion and alcohol.

"It's nothing, babe, just a little storm," I shushed him, attempting to pull him back to nestle against me.

"Oh. Alright." L yawned. He leaned back to cuddle with me, and the two of us peered outside at the storm beginning to brew. Rain started pattering on the beach, and thunder sounded around us again. A bolt of lightning blasted onto the sand, causing L to shriek. "Let's go!" he cried, jumping out of bed.

"What?!" I exclaimed, hurrying to chase him out the door. He skipped the elevator and stormed down the steps, going too fast for me to catch up. The receptionist and concierge looked at him with disbelief as he rushed to the pool deck, twirling around in the pouring rain.

"L! GET THE FUCK INSIDE RIGHT NOW, YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at him from inside the resort.

"I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" L shouted back, cupping his hand around his ear. Rolling my eyes I grabbed the umbrella the receptionist handed me and ran outside after L.

"COME INSIDE!" I screamed.

"Listen to your own advice." L stuck his tongue out at me and stole my umbrella, tossing it into the pool. He scampered onto the beach, looking over his shoulder to give me a cheeky grin.

The wind whipped at my face and the rain drenched me until I was entirely soaked through as I sprinted to L. Unfazed by the almost constant rumble of the thunder and the lightning repeatedly striking sand within ten yards of him he danced on the beach. He must've looked crazy to anyone who didn't know him as he skipped around, waving his hands in the air. I knew he was just drunk and trying to have some fun.

Even though it was extremely possible I'd get struck by lightning and die I calmly made my way over to L, now with a light smile on my face. He stopped and dancing and grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. I leaned in and kissed him, yelping as a crack of thunder broke us apart.

"Can we _please_ go inside now?! Please, L! I don't want you to die!" I begged.

"Hm, you don't? Would you miss me if I died, Light?" L asked, fixing his eyes on mine.

"I think I'd miss you even if we never met," I replied softly (2). A moment of silence passed between us, warming us up in all the cold.

"You remembered," L whispered.

"I couldn't forget," I pulled him close to me, enveloping him in a hug. I let go after a minute and L looked towards the resort.

"Alright, I suppose we could go in now."

***

L and I didn't lose our closeness over the next two days, even with the fact that he was sober and Misa had pled guilty to murder. As soon as we returned home I told L I needed to talk to her and he allowed me to visit her. I told her everything that happened, and although she wasn't happy about it she still loved me, even though because of me she'd spend life in jail.

It was incredibly hard to see Misa behind bars carrying my baby. I vowed I wouldn't let our child lead such a double life, I vowed I'd never let our child know such heartache.

While I didn't lose any closeness with L I gained some with Kira. Misa being in jail was a reminder of what I needed to do. My mission was to create a new world, with no criminals, no pain. L was already standing in the way of that.

***

"Are you ready, Light?" My dad stared at me harshly as he gestured towards the courtroom doors.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Dad." I squared my shoulders, straightened my tie, and walked into the courtroom.

L was sitting behind me with Watari, both of whom looked on with stone cold expressions. My throat tightened as Misa lowered herself into the chair next to me.

"Hi, Light," she whispered.

"Hey Misa," I gave her a genuine smile. "How are you and the baby?"

"Oh, you know. Thinking of you a lot. I'm trying to find the bright side," she patted her bulging stomach.

The judge walked into the room and went through some official things I didn't quite understand before making sure I was who I said I was and I was pleading innocent to Murder Conspiracy (3).

I had all the answers to the questions the judge asked me already formulated, and I delivered them calmly and coolly. I turned back to glance at L but he was muttering something in Watari's ear and didn't see me.

The judge seemed skeptical about my innocence, but it wasn't quite up to her. The jury was made up of a fairly mixed group. I was pretty sure I'd be innocent according to the three young women in the group who I made sure to give subtle winks at, and the other jurors didn't seem too interested in what I had to say.

"Well, I've heard your case, Mr. Yagami, and so has the jury. Your fate is in their hands now." The judge banged the gavel and the jury went to the back room to discuss my innocence or guilt.

After what felt like the longest hour of my life the jury returned as well as the judge. I was sweating bullets as the judge sat down slowly at her stand, reading a paper from the bailiff.

"Well, Mr. Yagami, you're a lucky man. The jury has found you not guilty of Murder Conspiracy."

I bit back an enormous "YES!" and simply smiled, nodding at the jurors. Much to my father, L's, and Misa's dismay the three young women gave me flirty grins.

"Good work," my dad said simply, shaking my hand before he turned to leave the courtroom. He was never really one for over the top displays of affection.

"Oh I'm _SO _happy, Light!! You did such a good job! I'm so proud of you!" Misa squealed. She reached up to hug me but the bailiff gave her a stern glance and carted her off. Guilt shot down my happiness and slammed through my veins as I watched Misa walk back into jail as I skipped off Scott-free. I'd thrown her under the bus to protect myself, and now I would have absolutely no consequences while Misa was in jail for life.

"Congratulations," L said from behind me, startling me.

"Oh! Thanks," I smiled weakly.

"Is something wrong? You should be ecstatic," he frowned.

"No, it's just Misa, and our baby. She's really not a bad person, she just got on the wrong path and got a little carried away. I feel bad for her, that's all," I explained in a lie.

L furrowed his eyebrows. "Misa committed a crime, Light. She killed thousands of innocent people that didn't deserve to die. Kira is an unjust _monster_, with no concern for anyone but him or herself. Misa should be ashamed of herself for such behavior. She doesn't deserve your sympathy."

I clenched my fists as I listened to what L was saying. In the back of my mind I wondered if he would feel that way about me if he knew the truth. I took a deep breath and wiped my palms on my slacks, trying to calm myself down.

"You're right. I just got caught up in the moment," I shook my head and linked my arm through L's. "Alright, let's go celebrate!"

_**(1) Incase you were wondering, L and Light are wearing normal clothes in this part.**_

_**(2) If you don't know why this is significant, go read chapter 17. **_

_**(3) I didn't do a whole bunch of court research so I'm not sure if this is the correct term or whatever. It doesn't matter, I'm sure everyone knows what I mean, right? **_

_**Okey doke, there was the plot I promised! I threw in some smut and fluff too, just because I wanted to. Tell me what you think, the last chapter was extremely lacking in reviews! :[ **_

_**REVIEW PLEASEEE**_

_**Oh, just a head's up, we're nearing the end of our story. Not in the next few chapters, not that soon, but I hate it when people end stories with no warning and it's all abrupt, so I just wanted to let you guys know.**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **_


	21. You Can't Walk It Off

_**A/N: Once again, thank you all for chugging along with me! Sorry I've been taking so long to update…I don't know what's wrong with me.**_

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER! **_

_**Disclaimer= I don't own DN**_

Only ten minutes after I had been acquitted of murder I was standing in a bowling alley, lacing up my shoes. L and I had decided bowling was a fun way to celebrate, and apparently they sold delicious cookies at the snack stand.

We got a lane towards the end of the place and I started programming the computer as L went to get us some food. I wondered for a second about who to put in first. Normally I would put myself in first, but I wasn't sure if that was great boyfriend etiquette. Then that brought up the uncomfortable subject of if L was actually my boyfriend…I sighed, shrugged, and put L's name in first (1), figuring it to be a friendly gesture.

Once I finished putting our names in I began scouring the bowling alley for a good size bowling ball. I lifted a few up, checking the weight, and settled on a twelve pound ball. L returned to our lane with a large bag of potato chips for me and at least ten cookies for himself.

"Oh, have you found a ball?" he asked, munching on a cookie.

"Hm? Oh! A bowling ball! Yeah. I wasn't sure how heavy you'd want yours to be, so I didn't get one," I explained.

"Twelve pounds is fine. Looks like I'm up first," L examined the ball return, selecting a black ball and settling it on his fingers. He took a step back from the beginning of the lane, cocked his head to the left, and sent the ball whirling.

Every pin crashed down with a classic bowling whack, a perfect strike. I gulped and stepped forward, smiling briefly at L in congratulations as I waited for the pins to rise.

"Here goes nothing," I muttered, launching the ball down the lane. I crossed my fingers and pinched my eyes shut, praying I'd get a strike.

The sound of pins clashing forced me to open my eyes. Without thinking I shot my fist into the air, thrilled when I saw all ten pins splayed on the floor.

"Good job, Light," L said softly. I grinned and crossed my arms smugly, waiting for L to take his next turn. My haughtiness quickly melted into concern when L scored another strike.

We continued on until we only had one frame left. We'd managed to keep up our strikes for the whole game. L prepared to bowl his last frame, slipping the ball onto his palm. I took a nervous breath as he reeled the ball down the lane. I winced as the ball smashed against the pins. It looked as if all of the pins were going down, but at the last second one pin wobbled to the side and stayed up.

"Yes!" I whispered, overjoyed. L shrugged and turned around to look at me, trying to play it off. I gave him a sympathetic look before setting up my shot.

Before rolling the ball I gave L a quick glance. He was gazing intently at his shoes, probably annoyed that he had to wear shoes at all. Something inside of me thawed, and suddenly I didn't want to take my last turn. The image of L sitting on the swivel chair, alone in a bowling alley was too touching for me to take. I put the ball back on the ball return, shut the computer off, and crouched down, pressing my forehead to L's.

"Let's go home."

***

When L and I returned to headquarters I felt like I could finally relax for the first time since the beginning of the Hayman vacation. As soon as we stepped inside I collapsed on the couch, kicking my shoes off. L crouched on the cozy chair beside me, hurrying to remove his own socks and shoes. A piece of pie was already waiting for him on the table, and he started to dig in.

I flipped the television on, channel surfing until an interesting news program came up.

"_We're reporting live from the scene of a possible rape and murder case tonight. A young woman around the age of seventeen was seen leaving her house at around ten o'clock last night, and was found dead in an abandoned warehouse this morning. The top suspect is Iwao Mitsuru, a forty year old restaurant owner. Stay tuned for more information."_

My fingers itched for a pen and the Death Note as a picture of Iwao Mitsuru popped onto the screen. I had all the information I needed; I was just missing the Death Note.

Something clicked swiftly in my mind. Now that Misa was in jail the killings would stop. And if the killings stopped, the entire Kira case would be called off. L and I could forget everything that happened between us, and just be normal lovers. The idea of that sounded so glamorous I felt as if a warm candle was being lit inside of me, providing a gentle and soft glow.

However the candle burned out as soon as I realized what that meant. _No more Kira_. Where would the world be without Kira? Crime rates would be back up, and criminals would feel free to go doing horrible things with consequence! I shook my head, shuddering off the thought of a world without Kira.

When I turned to glance at L I was surprised to see his searching eyes staring back at me. He seemed to be judging my reaction to the news about the murder.

"What a jackass," I muttered, gesturing towards the screen.

"Yes," L replied slowly.

I took a deep breath, doing my best to brush off the need to kill Iwao Mitsuru. But a tiny voice in the back of my head wouldn't let me forget that the world needed justice! The world needed Kira.

"I think I'll take a walk." I stood up abruptly.

"Oh? Alright." L nodded skeptically.

"Be back soon." I darted out of the room, leaving L there to scratch his head.

***

"Are you gonna do it, Light? Hm? Whaddya think?" Ryuk pestered me on my walk. He'd found me almost immediately after I started the walk and convinced me to tell him about my current predicament. After a hearty laugh he launched into Shinigami question mode.

"Misa's been _awfully _concerned about you, you know. It's all she ever talks about. Kid's locked up in the slammer and she couldn't care less!" Ryuk cackled. "They sure do serve a lot of apples there," he drooled.

"Shut up, Ryuk," I growled.

"You can't let this opportunity slip by! Make Misa proud! You have the name and face of a criminal, and you're not going to do anything! Aw, c'mon! Grow a pair, would ya, Light?"

"I said SHUT UP, Ryuk!" I exclaimed. Ignoring me he proceeded to burst out laughing.

"You can't do it now, though. Too suspicious. You saw a criminal on TV, look a walk, come back and he's dead?! That's almost setting yourself up," Ryuk warned me, speaking my thoughts exactly.

"I know. It's dangerous, I know. But I don't want to forget his face or name, and looking it up on the internet would be too risky. I'm sure L's going to be paying extra attention to me, even though I was acquitted today," I grumbled.

"Well, it's your choice," Ryuk chuckled. "Whatever you do, Light, just don't get caught," he whispered in my ear.

And with that he flew off, hooting at the top of his lungs. I flipped him the finger but doubt he saw it.

Sighing, I pulled the spare page from the Death Note I always carried with me out of my pocket. I even had a pen in the other hand, with my fingers poised to carve in the name of the murderer.

Hands shaking, I lowered the tip of the pen to the paper. Sweat trickled down my forehead, dripping into my eyes.

_Iwao Mitsuru_, I thought, letting my eyelids droop shut. I saw the clear picture of his face in my mind.

"Oh, hello Light!"

"Huh?!" I scrambled to shove the pen and paper back in my pocket. "L?!"

"What are you doing out here?" L grinned innocently at me.

"What?! I told you I was taking a walk!" I scowled.

"Yes, that's right. I suppose I forgot. I decided to take a walk myself," L informed me, scratching one leg with his bare foot. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, no, nothing," I shook my head furiously.

"Oh, your father called the task force. He'd like to talk to you," L told me.

"Hm. I guess we should head back, then," I shrugged.

"Alright," L agreed.

It didn't take us long to read the task force, although the walk seemed much longer because of the thick silence that filled the air between us. We rode the elevator together, twiddling our thumbs. I tried to think of something to say to ease the conversation, but nothing came to mind. I dreaded the idea of having this hanging between us.

"So, did my dad leave a message?" my anxiety made my voice come out with a squeak. I blushed.

"No, he only asked for you to return his call," L said.

"Oh. Okay," I cleared my throat. Once again the conversation lingered. Finally we reached our floor and entered the room swiftly. I picked up the phone and dialed my home number quickly.

Suddenly L dropped to his knees and began unbuttoning my pants. Shocked, I moved my hand down to push him off but almost at the same moment my dad picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said gruffly. L planted a wet kiss right below my belly button, giving me chills.

"Ah, hello Dad," I mumbled.

"Light, thank you for returning my call," his tone of voice changed, now pleased. L finished unzipping my pants and pulled them down to my knees, dragging his fingertips over the growing bulge in my boxers.

"Mmm, what did you want to talk about?" I tried not to let on.

"First off I'd just like to compliment you on how you handled your court case today. I thought it went very well," he said.

L slipped my boxers down, wrapping his soft lips around the tip of my erection.

"Thank you!" I gasped.

"There's no reason to get so emotional, son," my dad replied, sounding curious.

"No, no, I just stubbed my AH toe!" I cried out as L licked up and down my length, pausing to look up at me and snicker.

"Twice in a row?" now my dad sounded really concerned.

"I'm just clumsy," I said in a breathy voice as L continued to suck me. I couldn't help but shudder as he reached to squeeze my sac gently.

"Don't get yourself hurt. Anyways, I wanted to invite you and L over to dinner tomorrow night," my dad said cheerfully.

"L?!" I screeched. Half of my emotion was genuine surprise; the other half was pure ecstasy from what L was doing to my lower half. He flicked his tongue on my sweet spot, causing to me to bite my lip so hard I almost bled.

"Yes. It was your mother's idea, actually. I thought it was very thoughtful," he said, defending himself.

"No, that sounds great. I'll check our schedule," I said, trying to hang up quickly. L used one hand to pump my base as his lips brushed my tip. I groaned softly, letting my head droop back.

"Your mother would like you to come over around six. Does that sound okay?"

"YES!" I panted as L sent me over the edge, never stopping in his licking and sucking.

"Wow, you sound excited! I wish we had thought of this sooner!" my dad chuckled. I tried to stay silent as I let the warmth pass through me. "Light? You still there?"

Finally I felt like I could speak again. "Yeah, sorry Dad. I got a little distracted. L and I will see you guys tomorrow, six o'clock. Bye!" I hung up the phone before my dad could get another word in.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ABOUT?!" I smacked L playfully on the shoulder.

"What, you didn't like it?" he smirked.

"No, it was great, but I'd be happier if I wasn't on the phone with my father," I laughed.

"Next time, then," he grinned.

I pulled my pants back up and we settled on the couch together, snuggling against each other. We faded into sleep together and all thoughts of Iwao Mitsuru left my mind.

_**(1) Well, one of his aliases. **_

_**Wow that took me forever to put up. Sorry guys.**_

_**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW. **_


	22. Only Hope

_**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, guysssss!!!! Love you all!!!! Only a few more chapters until the close of this adventure :[ But don't worry, I plan on putting up some outtakes, and maybe even some from L's POV. **_

_**Just wanted to say thanks to Chocolate-cov'red-bunnies for spreading the word about my stories :] **_

_**Also, here's another shout out, this time to animegirlskipper! Thank for all of the reviews, and on my one-shots too. Yay you!**_

_**Pleeeeeeeeeaseeee review! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Death Note owns me.**_

After L and I woke up from our little nap I found Ryuk standing in front of us with a mischievous grin. L had got up a few minutes before I did, so I had to be careful not to gasp at the sight of Ryuk.

"Have a nice nap, Light?" Ryuk guffawed. I bit my tongue, doing my best not to shoot back a retort.

"Hello," L smiled at me.

"Morning," I grinned.

"Actually, it's a little before midnight," L corrected me.

"Oh. I'm hungry," I rubbed my stomach. "I could really go for some strawberry waffles."

"Mm, I'd like some chocolate," L licked his lips.

"How about some chocolate-covered strawberries?" I suggested. L smiled, clearly pleased with the idea.

We headed into the kitchen together, looking for strawberries. Seeing as it was mainly L's kitchen the chocolate was easy to find. We melted it in the microwave and eventually found some strawberries hidden behind massive amounts of cheesecake in the refrigerator.

L pulled out a few thin wooden sticks out of a drawer and stabbed the strawberries through them. He handed one to me and took the other for himself, dipping it into the bowl of warm chocolate.

He pulled the stick from the bowl, chocolate dripping off of the berries like rain. Seductively, he licked the chocolate off, closing his eyes and even going so far as to moan a little. I gulped, suddenly nervous at the thought of eating chocolate-covered strawberries with L.

Slowly I lowered the strawberry into my mouth, enveloping it between my lips. L watched me as I chewed and swallowed, blushing a little. He ate his next strawberry with even more sex appeal, pausing to lick all of the remaining chocolate from the wooden stick. I coughed uncomfortably, feeling shy.

"Is something wrong?" L smirked.

"Uh, no," I cleared my throat.

"_Light_en up," he joked dryly. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine," I raised my eyebrows and took another strawberry, licking the chocolate off of it. I ran my tongue down each side, letting my eyelids drift shut. I let loose with a slight moan, kissing the tip of the strawberry as I bit into it.

When I finished I opened my eyes again and gave L a sexy grin. He was staring at me, looking a little in awe.

"Your turn," I whispered.

L took a strawberry in his fingers, dipped it lightly in chocolate, and brought it to my mouth. Surprised yet pleased, I wrapped my lips around it, taking it into my mouth. I made sure to touch the very tip of L's fingers but no more than that, leaving him hanging a bit.

After I swallowed L looked at me expectantly, and I fed him a strawberry elegantly. A little bit of sauce remained on my fingers and he made sure to lick it all off.

I was leaning in to kiss L when a knock came at the door.

"Hm, I wonder who that could be," L said thoughtfully as he got up, walking towards the door.

"Oh. Hello, you must be Light's mother," L greeted the mystery woman and let her inside.

"Mom?" I stood up, confused. "What are you doing here?"

My mother's face was covered with tears, and she was clutching one of my father's ties close to her chest. She opened her mouth to speak but couldn't say anything, only sob loudly. I hurried over to her and placed my hands on her shoulders, looking her in the eyes.

"Mom? What's the matter? What happened?" I asked, my heart pounding.

"Y-your f-f-father," my mom shivered.

"What? Dad? Is he alright? Mom, tell me what happened!" I demanded, desperate.

"He's…he's….DEAD!!!!" My mom blubbered, unable to contain herself any longer. She collapsed against me, soaking my shirt with tears.

My heart dropped. "What are you talking about? This must be some kind of mistake! What happened?"

"After Misa w-went to j-jail, the Kira case c-calmed down a little, so your f-father started working with the group looking for I-Iwao Mitsuru," my mom began, taking a deep breath. "H-he was looking for Mitsuru's hideout, and they f-found it. Mitsuru c-charged them with a g-group of armed criminals."

My stomach flipped. I knew how the story would end.

"Y-your father went head to h-head with Mitsuru, and he was s-shot and killed."

I closed my eyes as the bitter truth smacked me in the face like a fist, the death of my father ringing in my ears.

"No," I gasped. "This is impossible."

"I'm s-sorry, Light," my mother cried. L stayed silent, sulking in the background.

"YOU!" I turned on him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!"

L's eyes widened as he gazed at me, clearly shocked. "What have I done?"

"EVERYTHING! IT'S YOUR FAULT MY FATHER'S DEAD! YOU THREW MISA IN JAIL, YOU CALMED DOWN THE KIRA CASE! OTHERWISE MY FATHER WOULD STILL BE ALIVE! HE NEVER WOULD'VE TAKEN THE MITSURU CASE!"

"Light, calm down," L tried to steady me. I knew I was flying off the handle, but I couldn't contain myself. Words wouldn't stop flowing out of my mouth.

"THE LAST TIME I EVER TALKED TO MY FATHER YOU WERE GIVING ME A FUCKING BLOW JOB!" I shrieked, forgetting that my mother was in the room. "I HATE YOU!"

I stormed into the bedroom, rage burning through my veins. I punched my fist against the wall, cringing as my knuckles bled. My breath came hard and fast, threatening to knock me out.

I pulled out a piece of paper from the Death Note, my fingers itching to scribble down L's name.

_DO IT_, my brain screamed.

_DON'T YOU DARE_, my heart yelled back.

I was caught in a war between love and justice, fighting against myself. My heart raced and my mind whirled around with countless thoughts. There was so much pressure around me I could almost feel it in the atmosphere, thickening the air. I braced myself against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"What the fuck have I done?" I whispered. "What mess have I gotten myself into?" I slid my back down the wall, crumpling against the floor. I simply sat there with my head in my hands, crying for hours.

***

My mother must've left shortly after my meltdown, because she didn't try to talk to me again. I felt bad about screaming at L in front of her, but part of me didn't care what she thought. Part of me didn't care about anything.

I was curled up under the covers of the bed, doing my best to think about nothing. My brain hurled to memories of myself as a child, before I'd ever found the Death Note. I pushed my naïveté and innocence of out of head, wishing I could forget my past.

A soft knock came at the door. Instead of responding I pulled the covers up over my head, sniffling.

"Light?" L's voice broke the lengthy silence.

"Go away, L," I mumbled.

Ignoring me, L walked into the room and sat down next to me on the bed, reaching out cautiously to touch me. I yanked my shoulder out of his reach, feeling childish.

"Oh, Light…" L murmured. Suddenly shivers overtook my skin as L opened his mouth and began to sing in a light tenor (1).

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_

_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_

_I'm awake in the infinite cold_

_But you sing to me over and over and over again_

My skin prickled as L's fingertips raced across my shoulder and back, touching me gently. My vision was clouded with unshed tears as L continued to sing, his voice almost like vocal sugar, sweet and beautiful.

_So I lay my head back down_

_And I lift my hands and pray_

_To be only yours, I pray_

_To be only yours_

_I know now you're my only hope_

L finished the song and sighed, leaving an empty silence hanging between us. He continued to stroke me gently, and it felt almost as if he was stroking my pain away.

"Thank you," I managed to squeak out, soft tears threatening to pour out at any moment. The stress of the situation was really getting to me. Justice or love? _Justice or love?!_

"I expect you'll be able to recover from your father's death, Light. You're a strong person. You don't need anyone," L said quietly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, sitting up in bed. L withdrew his hands quickly.

"You're a strong person. You can get by just fine without anyone else. I know you can. When I'm gone you'll be fine," L said solemnly.

"When you're gone?! L, what are you talking about?" I insisted.

"Never mind," L shook his head.

"No, explain!" I demanded. Ignoring me again L bent his head to kiss me, his lips pressed against mine. Confused, I pulled away.

"Stop," I commanded. "I need some time alone."

L bit his lip, thinking. "Alright. I respect you." He got up and left, shutting the door behind him.

I sighed and rolled over, stuffing my face against my pillow.

I knew what I had to do. The paper from the Death Note was still clutched in my hand, providing me with safety and comfort. I wondered what it would be like to see L's name written down, to see sweet _justice_ on the page.

But I couldn't. How could I kill someone I loved so dearly?

I screamed into the pillow, frustration creeping up, daring me to write his name.

_Write it._

_Don't._

_Write it now!_

_Never!_

My heart argued with my brain, total turmoil taking over me. Once again my tears spilled out, and I drowned myself in confusion and sorrows.

_**(1) First off, this isn't becoming a songfic or anything, I just wanted to put this song in here. And not so much the song even, I just wanted L to sing and I thought this song was a good choice. I don't plan on putting any more singing or anything, only one little excerpt. The song is called Only Hope, and it's originally by Switchfoot. It's on Youtube, so go check it out if you haven't heard it. **_

_**Well this chapter was pretty emo and dramatic! Hope you enjoyed anyways, though. Don't forget to review! **_


	23. Danger

_**A/N: Thank you all so much for all the reviews! I hate to tell you that this is the second to last chapter of my story. I'm probably going to write another story when this one is done though, maybe with some Mikami! Please don't stop reading after this chapter; you'll definitely want to know what goes on in the very end. **_

_**I love you all! **_

_**Review, please! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Duh.**_

When I woke up the next morning I felt like I had a hang over. My stomach churned and my head ached with a sick, heavy feeling. I managed to drag myself out of bed and into the bathroom, wincing at the bright light. My hair was a mess, so I tried to sort it out a bit with some water, but it wasn't much help. Groaning, I stumbled into the living room, not wanting to face L.

He was sitting on the couch, eating a piece of cake when I walked in. He greeted me with a large smile, pretending nothing had happened.

"Good morning," he grinned.

"Hey," I grumbled, making my way into the kitchen. I selected a bag of potato chips and opened it, munching on my favorite snack.

"How are you feeling?" L asked as I reentered the living room and sat on the couch next to him.

"Groggy," I replied, trying to keep my answers short. For some reason L's cheery demeanor was making me feel worse.

"Your mother called early this morning. She's made quick arrangements for a funeral. It will be tonight, at six o'clock," he informed me, losing his smile.

"Super," I said sarcastically. L chewed his cake awkwardly, unsure of how to handle my attitude. We passed half an hour in silence.

Finally L opened his mouth to speak, and his voice came out squeaky from lack of talking.

"I'm sorry."

"For…?" I raised my eyebrows, interested.

"For what I did during your last phone call with your father. It was childish, and I apologize. But I need you to know that I'm _not_ sorry about 'calming down the Kira case'. Misa deserved to go to jail, and even if it cost your father his life, he would've wanted it that way," L stated. I could feel the rage burning through my veins as L spoke. "I know he would die to catch Kira."

"He didn't have to!" I exploded.

"Light, you can't blame me for this. Blame Misa, blame Mitsuru, blame your father. But don't blame me." L narrowed his eyes.

For once I caught L by total surprise. He didn't have a chance to defend himself before my fist struck his face. I punched him with all my might, slamming into him harder than a baseball bat.

"Don't you ever fucking say that again," I growled. "My father's death wasn't his fault. He was trying to be a good person. You could learn a lesson from him. When's the last time you actually put yourself out there, huh, L? You sit around in your fucking little room, typing on the computer all day, doing some goddamned research, never putting your own life at risk. You send out your lackeys to do the dirty work, and they get killed!"

"Your father wasn't one of my lackeys. The Mitsuru case wasn't mine," L defended himself.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I screamed.

Suddenly I was on the ground, clutching my side. L had delivered a gut-blowing kick, and was now standing over me, his nostrils flaring angrily.

"I understand that you're upset about your father's death, but you must control yourself. You have no right to speak to me this way. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," L declared.

I jostled myself into a standing position and stared L in the eyes.

"You're kicking me out?" I clarified.

"I'm afraid so."

"Fine. Fine! I don't care! Actually, I'm glad to be rid of you! Fuck you, L!" I shouted in his face, kicking the wall on my way out.

"I still love you," I heard L murmur as I left.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled through the door, anger chasing defeat through my body, racing from my fingertips to my toes. I stormed to the stairs, too impatient to wait for the elevator.

Once I left the task force I had no idea where I was going, I just went. I rushed through the city, glaring at people I'd never seen before. Pedestrians recoiled with fear as I snarled at them for no reason, stomping around. I managed to end up at a bus stop, and got on the bus, planning to ride it until I got kicked off.

I slouched on a seat in the back, scowling at the young couple next to me. They scooted over a few seats, terrified.

I slipped my hands into my pockets and fingered the paper from the Death Note. L's name refused to stop running through my head, and I felt like I'd explode if I didn't write it down.

"Give me a pen," I turned to the couple, my voice heavy with menace. The women searched her purse for a pen, her hand shaking as she held it out to me. I grabbed it from her and smirked, pulling the paper from my pocket.

I closed my eyes and pictured L's face, the pen poised right above the paper.

_L Lawlie_

I threw the pen on the ground, smashing it with my foot. I'd been one letter away from killing L, why couldn't I do it?!

Breathing heavily, I picked up the remains of my pen. Clearly I wouldn't be able to use it any longer. The bus made a stop, and the couple sitting next to me hurried off, turning back to give me worried glances as they exited.

Something in my wretched heart twisted, like a faucet turning on water. Tears began to pour out of my eyes and I couldn't hold them back. I'd cried enough in the past two days to overflow an ocean, but somehow still had tears to give.

After a few minutes I realized everyone on the bus was staring at me, so I decided it was time to go. Taking my ripped paper from the Death Note with me, I staggered into a café and sat down, exhausted.

"Hello, can I take your order?" a lively waitress came to my table, beaming.

"Do you sell alcohol here?" I asked.

"No, I'm sorry," the waitress replied, confused.

"Give me a piece of rum cake then," I ordered, shooing her away.

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on them, the stupid song that L had sung to me stuck in my brain. I was going insane, I had to be. Nothing seemed to make sense; everything was just one big mess.

"Here you go," the waitress returned with my cake. I stabbed at it hungrily with my fork, devouring the piece in less than a minute. Even though I knew all the rum had evaporated, I was feeling the effects. I lazily laid a few dollars down on the table, not bothering with a tip, and left the café in search of a liquor store.

***

"Watari, let me in! This is ridiculous! I need to talk to L," I begged, my palm banging the intercom button.

"I'm sorry Light, but L told me you're not to come inside," Watari repeated wearily.

"At least let me talk to him!" I cried. There was silence for a moment.

"Hold on."

L's disguised voice came over the intercom. "Hello?"

"So this is what we've come to? We're reduced to talking through an intercom with your detective voice? Let me in, _please_!" I banged on the door.

"I can't do that, Light. You're out of control," L responded.

"I picked up some cake and wine for us. Have a drink with me, that's all I ask. One drink and a slice of cake," I bargained. L stayed silent, considering it.

"Alright."

***

Ten minutes later L and I were sitting across from each other at our kitchen table, glasses of Sauternes wine and pieces of strawberry cheese cake in front of each of us. Neither of us had touched anything. I was too nervous to eat or drink, and L was probably trying to make me feel uncomfortable, although I knew resisting cake was hard for him.

I didn't know what to say. Part of me wanted to convince L that I wasn't Kira, nothing was wrong with me, and go back to the life we used to live. But another part, maybe a bigger part, told me I was there to say goodbye, and we both knew it.

"Your father's funeral is in a few hours, and it will take a while to get there. There's a suit laid out for you in the bedroom," L informed me.

"I suppose you're not coming," my throat burned.

"It would be rude if I didn't attend."

"Oh."

I sipped at my wine, and L took that as his cue to start eating the cake. We ate and drank in silence for a while. But this silence was different. There was no pressure, no awkward tension or stress in the air. It was a calming feeling, and I felt myself relax. I opened my mouth to speak.  
"It's time to get dressed and leave," L cut me off before I could say anything. Caught off guard, I swallowed.

"Right," I nodded, standing up. Remembering that there was a suit for me in the bedroom, I managed to get it on without too much effort. When I went back to the living room I gasped at the sight of L. He was wearing a clean black suit and was currently fidgeting with his tie, unsure of how to put it on.

"Let me help you," I offered, my hands working their magic. I quickly had both of our black ties looking ready to go.

We stood for a minute, gazing into each other's eyes. My heart rate accelerated as familiar feelings of love for L began to pump through my veins.

Our lips met in a gentle kiss, soft and sweet. I pulled back and exhaled loudly, a slight smile playing on my face. I linked my hand through L's, and we headed down to the car.

***

By the time we reached the funeral both L and I were slightly tipsy, sharing drinks out of the flask I'd snuck along. I attempted to push all thoughts of Kira and death out of my mind, but still couldn't forget the curled up piece of paper in my pocket.

L released my hand when he saw my mother crying over the casket. He gave me a reassuring look as I cleared my throat and made my way over to her.

"Mom?" I gulped.

"Light!" my mother cried, throwing her arms around me. She sobbed against my chest, soiling my suit. "Oh, Light, I miss him so much!"

"It'll be okay, Mom," I pat her on the back awkwardly. Finally she pulled away, sniffling.

"I'm sorry; I've made a fool of myself. It's just hard to hold everything in, especially when I see you. You've always been so strong!" she said, on the verge of tears again.

"I miss him too, Mom. Look, about what I said to L the other day. The um," I blushed. "Blow job, thing?"

"Oh. Yes, we can talk about that another time. I'm just glad you have someone who loves you," my mother stroked my cheek.

My heart burned from her words. _You have someone who loves you_. I did, I had true love, and I was going to throw it all away.

I gave my mother one last hug before returning to L. He was talking in a somber tone with Matsuda.

"So Mitsuru still hasn't been found? That's insane!" Matsuda shook his head, disappointed.

"Yes, they're still conducting the search," L scowled. "I suppose Light and I will get involved soon."

"Of course. There's no way I'm going to let Mitsuru walk away after killing my father," I growled. As I said that an idea popped into my head. It'd really be quite easy for me to kill Mitsuru. All I had to do was write in the Death Note that he'd be caught and killed by the Japanese police. I wouldn't use any specific names of police officers, so their lives wouldn't be in danger.

"Excuse me, I have to use the bathroom," I lied, using an excuse to get away. Luckily the bathroom at the funeral home was empty, so I crept into a stall and locked the door.

_Iwao Mitsuru_

_Shot and killed by Japanese police offer at eight o'clock PM, April 22__nd__, 2008_

After I scribbled down the name with a pen I'd found in the bathroom, I folded the paper up, satisfied.

A sudden euphoric feeling began to take over my body like a drug. I'd been so long since I'd written down a name in the Death Note.

I felt a laugh slither up my throat and tried to push it back down, but before I knew it I was laughing hysterically, gulping down air as I fought for breath. I pounded on the stall door, exploding with giggles.

The feeling of murder was so fresh, so bright in my mind that it felt like I'd bathed in holy water. A new beginning! Everyone thought Kira was gone forever! But no, no, he couldn't be gone! Kira would never die.

After I regained control of myself I brushed myself off and rejoined the group. Neither L nor Matsuda seemed suspicious when I returned, but they could've easily been hiding it.

The funeral service was dark and depressing, but L held my hand throughout it, rubbing it softly with his thumb. Matsuda and Aizawa both gawked uncomfortably, but L and I ignored them.

After the service L decided I was allowed to return to the task force, so we made our way upstairs together, never letting go of each other's hands.

L's floor was dim and mysterious after a funeral. We sat on the couch together, L in his normal position. As I looked at him I thought about our past, and for the first time considered our future together.

The clock above the television told me it was eight thirty. I turned the TV on to the news channel. Sure enough, they were reporting the death of Mitsuru.

"Hm, it appears the Japanese police caught Mitsuru. He's been shot," I told L calmly. "I'm glad he's dead, but I almost wish we would've had the chance to get involved. I'd love to catch him myself," I said convincingly.

"Yes," L said delicately. "I'm sure you could've done it, too."

I turned back to smile at him. "Thank you, L. You have no idea how much that means to me."

After the news program I couldn't stop grinning. I was thrilled with Mitsuru's death. Every time I used the Death Note I felt so…powerful.

The realization hit me like a ton of bricks. L was the only person standing in the way of that power. He was the only thing holding back the new world of justice.

He had to be eliminated.

***

After we watched TV for a while longer L's lips found mine, starting a slow kiss. Our tongues danced, my fingertips toying with his tie. I freed him from his suit, my eyes panning over his body as if it was for the first time. We made it to the bedroom and I smoothed my palms all over L's skin as he lay on the bed, humming a song.

I traced his body with my tongue, raining kisses all over him. His humming turned to moaning, and soon he was stripping me of my own clothes.

We lay in bed together, touching each other gently. His hands felt like butter on my skin, soft and silky. Once again our lips met in a passionate kiss, making it last this time.

I turned L so he was lying on his stomach and slipped a wet finger into his entrance, relishing his moan. I added another finger, pumping it in and out slowly. L was soon thrusting against me, trying to create some delicious friction.

I entered him, starting to drive myself with sure, steady strokes. Beads of sweat broke out on both of our foreheads as we rocked back and forth, moans escaping our mouths.

The pace of my thrusts increased and I began to grunt rhythmically, savoring every inch of L. The excitement grew, and after I short while I felt myself explode inside of him. My face rested on his back, breathing heavily.

We rearranged ourselves so we were lying next to each other, stroking each other softly. I glanced at the clock.

"How much longer?" L asked in a raspy voice.

"What?" I replied.

"How much longer?" he repeated.

"Until what?" I answered, puzzled. How could he know?

"How much longer do we have together?"

I paused. "Three minutes," I whispered. I reached for my suit pants on the ground and pulled out the piece of the Death Note, showing it to L. I couldn't explain my actions if I tried, I was on autopilot.

_L Lawliet_

_Heart attack, Midnight, April 22__nd__, 2008_

Tears cascaded down my face as L realized that he was right all along. I was Kira. I'd written down his death right after I'd written Iwao Mitsuru's. It was like cutting out my heart, but when I first found the Death Note I vowed I'd do whatever it took to create a perfect world.

"Don't cry, Light. Shouldn't you be happy? You've won," L reminded me peacefully.

"I'm losing you," I cried.

"You made a choice. I hope it's worth it," L grimaced. 11:58.

"I want you to know, L, that I love you. I love you so much. I'm so thankful for all of the time we spent together. I'll never, ever forget you," I sobbed.

"Are you trying to say that you'll miss me?" L half-smiled.

"I think I'd miss you even if we never met," I quoted, my eyes full of tears.

Our last kiss was bittersweet, a broken type of magic. I held L's hand as he passed, the sight of him gasping for a breath he'd never take haunting me.

And finally L Lawliet was cold and dead in my hands, gone forever.

"No," I whispered, grasping for the first time what I'd done. "NO!"

Without thinking I pumped my fists on L's chest, doing compressions to begin CPR. "L, COME BACK!" I screamed, thumping on his chest. "L!"

I breathed into his mouth, fully aware of how useless it was. "COME ON, _PLEASE_, L!" I shrieked, desperate. "NO, I CHOOSE _YOU_! I WANT _YOU_! I WANT TO BE WITH YOU, L, FOREVER!"

"It's a little late to change your mind, Light," Ryuk cackled from the corner. I knew he'd come.

"NO!" I wept.

"How are you going to explain this one? Don't cha think it'll be a little suspicious?" Ryuk pestered me.

"SHUT UP, RYUK! FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD JUST BE QUIET!" I screamed, resuming my compressions.

Taken aback, Ryuk finally shut up so I could do my pathetic rounds of CPR with only the sound of my frantic crying filling the room. I stayed up until three o'clock in the morning, doing CPR until I was drenched with sweat. When I simply couldn't go on I collapsed on the bed, blubbering.

It took me another half hour to stop crying so I could call an ambulance. My Kira side still tried to protect me, covering up the death. I knew this wouldn't look good, but if I had to I could kill more people to make everything work.

Once I called the ambulance I took L's hand in mine and kissed it softly. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Heh, don't be sorry, Light. What about your new world?" Ryuk snorted. I ignored him, falling asleep for the last time with L's limp body next to mine.

_**First off, I know it's 2009. When I decided the date I tried to be more anime-specific. Ha, for once I actually pay attention to the real storyline.**_

_**Second, please don't be angry with me for killing L. And don't skip the last chapter just because you're mad about L's death. You're DEFINITELY going to want to find out what happens, I promise. **_

_**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd love to know what you think about the (almost) end of my story. **_


	24. Sweet And Simple Numbing Me

_**A/N: Okay, so this is really it! My story is coming to a close, once and for all. I didn't want to say much up here, so make sure you check out the last A/N for more info! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. Never have, never will.**_

FIVE YEARS LATER

I woke up next to Misa, like I always did. She was still asleep, snoring softly. I gazed at her for a minute or two, surprised at how pretty she'd stayed. It had taken me almost a year to get her out of jail, but with an amazing lawyer, deep pockets, and a little help from Kira I'd reduced her sentence and settled her with a heavy fine.

She'd had our son while she was still in jail, but I took immediate custody of him. It hadn't been easy taking care of a baby, but my mom had been a big help. When Misa was out of jail we moved into a nice house together. I was still working with the task force, and Kira remained undiscovered. After L died a few people tried to take over the Kira case, but no one was strong enough to do anything. I killed them all.

I got out of bed and stretched, heading over to the closet. Behind the shoes and under the hanging clothes was a fireproof safe with four locks and a retinal scanner. I opened it, and under the fake bottom I checked to make sure the two Death Notes were still there, unharmed. I flipped through them, and when I was satisfied no one had touched them I put them back and locked up the safe.

I slipped a t-shirt over my head and made my way into my son's bedroom, waking him up to take him to preschool.

"Ryu, wake up," I nudged his shoulder gently. He rolled onto his back and yawned. "Good morning." I kissed his cheek. Sometimes my son was the only thing that kept me going.

His dirty blonde hair was getting a little shaggy, drifting past his ears almost onto his shoulders. He had high cheekbones, accented by his wide dark brown eyes. He had inherited Misa's smile and my body structure. He was already a little tall for his age, and I expected he'd be one of the tallest boys in his kindergarten class. His addiction to sweets, especially strawberry cheesecake, reminded me of L. I hoped Ryu would grow up to be something like his namesake.

Not a day went by that I didn't think about L. I carried a picture of him from Watari in my pocket, and had various others framed throughout the house. I told Ryu all about L, never letting him forget.

"It's time to get ready for preschool," I said brightly, putting on my familiar façade I always had around Ryu.

"Okay Daddy," he smiled groggily, stumbling out of bed. I stayed with him as he brushed his teeth and got dressed, pouring his cereal and milk for him.

"Good morning!" Misa said in a chipper tone as she bounded down the stairs during breakfast. I stood up to give her an obligatory hug and kiss before handing her a bowl for cereal.

"Hi Mommy!" Ryu responded, waving.

"How's my little bunny this morning?" Misa cooed, ruffling Ryu's hair.

"Good," he giggled.

"Hurry up and finish your breakfast, we need to get going," I reminded him sternly. He nodded and continued eating. Misa frowned.

"Light," she said in a warning tone. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't need to coddle him that way," I mumbled. Misa sighed. The three of us ate together quietly, an awkward silence filling the air.

"Alright, time to go." I stood up stiffly. "Say goodbye to your mother."

Ryu hurried over to Misa and she gave him a wet kiss on the cheek, smoothing his hair back down.

"I love you, bunny," she beamed.

"You too Mommy," Ryu smiled.

I helped him into his car seat and drove him to his preschool in silence. When we got there I walked him in and gave him a light hug before driving away.

I went to work like a robot, the meaningless cases of murder and rape flashing before me. After L's death I never put any emotion into anything. Just the thought of him choked me up with tears.

Matsuda greeted me at work with a grin. He was the only remaining member of the original task force except for me. I'd had to kill the others.

We worked together all day, making light conversation about unimportant things. I eventually confessed to Matsuda that L and I had been lovers, and he was surprisingly open to the idea. The fact that he'd married Sayu also helped us build our friendship. Misa, Sayu, Matsuda and I spent a lot of time together.

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Matsuda shrugged at the end of the day, keeping a light smile on his face.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," I said, deadbeat.

Misa had already picked up Ryu from preschool so I drove straight home, wishing I could simply drive my car off a cliff instead. Misa tried to make me go to a therapist almost everyday, but I refused. I'd have to confess that I was Kira to really explain my problems, and that wasn't going to happen.

When I got home Misa was laying the dinner plates out on the table, wearing an apron. Although I had to admit she was beautiful, I didn't find her sexually attractive. We'd only had sex one time, yet she insisted on always trying to wear extra short skirts and especially low cut tops to turn me on. Nothing worked.

"How was work?" Misa asked, hanging up my jacket and kissing me on the cheek.

"The same," I muttered, flipping through the mail. I didn't ask her about her day. I didn't care.

"Watari's out of the hospital," Misa told me cautiously.

"Oh yeah?" I perked up. "We should visit him soon." Watari was the only person who really understood how I felt about L, especially after he died. I spent a lot of time talking with him, and he'd been in the hospital for the past couple of months after a bad accident.

"Daddy!" Ryu galloped into the room. I scooped him up in my arms.

"Hey bud, how was school today?" I asked.

"I made a picture," he said proudly, pointing to the refrigerator. Misa had already hung it up.

My heart caught in my throat. It was a finger painting of a young man with black hair pointed across his forehead and black circles under his eyes. It was only drawn by a four year old, but it was clear that it was supposed to be L. I put Ryu down softly.

"Is that…is that L, bud?" I said, my voice strangled. Ryu nodded. "It's great. I'll be right back." I hurried out of the kitchen up to my bedroom, stretching myself out on the bed. I tried to blink back tears, sick of crying.

"What's the matter, Light?" Ryuk questioned in his raspy voice, perched on the chair in our bedroom. He was chomping on an apple, probably from Misa.

"Nothing," I replied.

"You sure do cry a lot for no reason then," he chuckled.

"No, I meant that nothing's the problem. Even if I were to kill myself, I'd never see L again. I've used the Death Note, so I'm not going to heaven or Hell. I'm going nowhere, to nothing," I explained.

"Bummer," Ryuk laughed.

"I really made a big mistake when I killed L. I realized something recently, did you know that?" I asked, somewhat using Ryuk as my therapist. "There is no justice without love. Nothing seems fair when L is gone," I sniffled.

"You're not getting anyone's sympathy over here. You're the reason he's gone, genius," Ryuk hooted unhelpfully.

"I wish there was some sort of Shinigami time machine or something," I griped.

"Light?" Misa called out.

"What?" I replied, slightly irritated.

"I think we should talk," she said seriously. It was the first time I'd ever heard her say something in a voice low-pitched enough I didn't have to strain my ears to listen. "I heard what you told Ryuk. Is your life really that miserable?" she asked, honestly concerned.

"No, I was just upset," I lied. I didn't need Misa to worry.

"Aw come on, don't lie to your wife, Light," Ryuk sniggered.

"Please, tell me the truth. I want you to be happy," Misa sat next to me on our bed, placing her hand on my shoulder. For once I didn't jerk away. I hung my head, my hair flopping into my eyes.

"I'll never be happy without him," I admitted. "The only reason I'm still here is because of Ryu. I promised L I would never abandon my son," I said firmly.

"But Light—you're like an empty shell. I see how you are. I don't know how much help you're being to Ryu," Misa gazed into my eyes. "I love you so much Light, that's why it hurts me to see you this way."

"I'm not going to abandon my son. He needs a father," I refused to give up, although I was sick of fighting.

"He looks up to Matsu like a father. And if you were to…leave, I would find someone else," Misa tried to persuade me.

"If you love me so much, why are you trying to talk me into suicide?" I wondered. "I wouldn't even go to heaven or Hell. I'd be nothing."

"At least you wouldn't miss L anymore."

I sat in silence for nearly ten minutes, considering what Misa was saying. Thoughts of suicide crossed my mind almost everyday, but I never planned to act on my feelings. Ryu needed me; I wasn't going to give him up. But Misa had a point, it might be in his best interest if Misa remarried a stronger man.

"What about Kira, and the Death Note?" I asked.

"I'll continue with the killings until the pages run out," she smiled, using our pledge (1). I grinned back. Oddly, the idea of death was liberating.

"When? Tonight?" my heart started pounding. I was excited for the first time in years. The pain! The pain would finally be gone.

"Whenever," Misa said sadly.

"Misa…" I let my voice trail off. I leaned over and gave her a kiss, possibly the most meaningful kiss I'd ever given her. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome!" she beamed, back to her usual cheery personality.

"Ryuk, can you kill me?" I requested, a smile playing on my lips.

"It'd be my pleasure," he chortled.

"Just give me a second. I need to talk to Ryu." I scrambled off of the bed and downstairs where Ryu was playing with his dinner.

"Hey bud! Can I talk to you?" I asked, squatting next to him. He nodded, giving me a toothy grin. "You were named after L Lawliet, the greatest detective in the world. No matter what you do in life, I never want you to forget that. I need to say goodbye to you know. For a very, very long time." Suddenly I felt myself choking up. Ryu looked up at me with wide eyes.

"How long, Daddy?"

"For…look, that's not important. Just remember that I love you, okay?" I grabbed him and held him close to me, breathing deeply.

"I love you too, Daddy," Ryu responded, clearly a little puzzled.

"You have a good heart, Ryuzaki. You'll be a good person." I whispered in his ear. Trying to collect myself, I hugged him once more before walking back to my bedroom. Misa was waiting outside, tears already streaming down her cheeks.

"Goodbye, Misa," I kissed her forehead and closed the bedroom door. I was alone with Ryuk.

"Ready?" he asked, not laughing for once. I simply nodded, too emotional to talk. The pleasure that had been racing through my veins only moments before was shattered by saying goodbye to my son. Ryuk pulled out the Death Note that Misa had probably pulled from the safe when I was downstairs and wrote my name before fading out of the room.

I pulled the picture of L out of my wallet, grasping it with my fingertips and peering at L's memorable face. As familiar tears trickled down my cheeks I wondered if they were finally tears of joy. A drop stained L's face, denting his rare smile. Suddenly I was sobbing, inconsolable. My heart broke and my chest began to burn, the fire that L had ignited inside of me shining brightly. I gasped for breath, clutching for air even though I knew it was no use.

A sudden feeling of serenity passed over me, and a broken "hallelujah" escaped my lips as I passed into oblivion.

_**(1) I know that the pages never run out, it's just a cute little pledge between them. It's supposed to mean I'll write names forever.**_

_**Wow…guys, it's over! Sweetness is truly, honestly, 100% over! Except for some outtakes I promise to eventually post. Haha.**_

_**First off, I just want to say thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed! There's been an overwhelming amount of people for the last chapter, yay to all of you! I love you all SO MUCH! But I especially want to thank one person in particular…**_

_**MissPumpkinHead, you are my inspiration! Just letting everyone know that this story never would've existed without her, because she introduced me to Death Note. Thanks for all the pestering about updating and helpful proofreads. Yah so mmmazing. **_

_**This story certainly isn't the last of me you'll see on FF. I plan on starting a new story that includes a good amount of LightxMikami action, with of course some L in there too. Check it ou!**_

_**THANKS SO MUCH!!!!! **_

_**Heh-heh, and for old times sake…PLEASE REVIEW! **_


End file.
